Arigatou
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SasufemNaru. Bagi Naruto satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut keluarga Uchiha dan keluarganya adalah perintah dan jika dia melakukan kesalahan maka dia akan melukai dirinya sendiri. Dan Sasuke berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan membuat Naruto menderita.
1. Chapter 1

Pria berambut kuning itu menggeram kesal melihat selembar kertas ujian dengan nilai 50 milik gadis berseragam sailor yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini.

Lagi-lagi dan lagi. Gadis ini memang benar-benar bodoh! Dia selalu mendapat nilai yang kecil dalam pelajaran Fisika dan Kimia. Lihatlah nilai yang tertera dikertas itu. 50!

"Anak bodoh!" teriaknya kesal seraya merobek kertas ujian tersebut lalu menarik lengan gadis itu dan menyeretnya menuju kamar sang gadis.

"Ampun yaaaah." isak tangis gadis itu mulai terdengar pilu dan berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan sang pria yang ia panggil ayah.

Seorang pria muda berambut merah menyala yang melihat kejadian itu hanya diam dengan wajah yang dingin. Dia tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan gadis itu rasakan dan memilih untuk menuruni anak tangga.

"Ayaaaaaaah..." isaknya dengan wajah penuh oleh deraian air mata, tubuhnya bergetar hebat apalagi setelah ayahnya membuka pintu kamar lalu melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai kamar dengan kasar.

"JIKA KAU MENDAPAT NILAI KECIL LAGI KAU TIDAK BOLEH MAKAN!" teriaknya keras lalu menutup pintu dengan cara membantinya keras.

Gadis itu terus menangis dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan lalu dia mengeluarkan semua bukunya dari dalam tas dan mulai belajar. Dia tetap duduk dilantai kamar sambil menulis beberapa rumus dan mengerjakan soal yang dia bisa tapi lagi-lagi dia bingung harus jawab apa.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya bingung dan juga takut. Kedua sapphirenya menatap soal-soal di buku dengan sangat takut.

Gadis itu terus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya mengerjakan soal tersebut tapi otaknya benar-benar buntu saat ini. Dia tidak peduli kalau dirinya akan kelaparan karena yang dia takutkan adalah kalau dia akan di pukul sang ayah kalau dia kembali mendapat nilai kecil.

' _Kau tahu Naruto, saat dirimu stres cobalah untuk menghirup benda ini, kau pasti akan merasa bahagia.'_

' _Aku tidak mau menangkan diri dengan cara seperti itu.'_

' _Kalau begitu, lukai dirimu sendiri dan nikmati setiap darah yang mengalir dari tubuh mu karena itu rasanya sama saja seperti kau menghirup benda ini. Nikmat dan tenang.'_

Percakapannya dengan salah satu teman sekolahnya tadi membuat dia terdiam sejenak. Nikmat dan tenang. Dia ingin merasakannya. Dan harus merasakannya. Sekarang juga!

Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung saja mengambil gunting kecil yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Kedua sapphire indahnya melihat ujung gunting dengan tatapan penuh harap. Berharap kalau benda tajam itu bisa memberikannya rasa nikmat dan tenang seperti yang dikatakan temannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum senang lalu dengan cepat dia menyayat tangan kananya hingga membentuk luka goresan panjang. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa kecil karena rasanya benar-benar membuatnya tenang. Gadis itu menutup kedua sapphirenya untuk menikmati setiap tetes darah dari tangannya.

"Aku suka...aku suka...aku suka..." gadis itu terus bergumam lalu tertawa keras.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." tubuhnya langsung terjatuh kelantai kamar dan kembali terdiam untuk sejenak. Gadis itu mengahapus air matanya dengan kasar agar bisa melihat darah yang mengalir dengan jelas. "Khehehehe~" dia terkekeh pelan dan, "Kyaaaaaaaaaa..." berteriak keras.

 **Arigatou a Naruto Fanfiction**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Chapter 1**

Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar keinginan ibunya beberapa menit yang lalu.

 **Braaaaak...**

Sasuke membanting lemari buku yang ada dikamarnya karena kesal.

Yang benar saja! Apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan dari Sasuke? Sasuke sangat membenci hidupnya saat ini. Benar-benar benci. Dia seperti boneka dan kedua orang tuanya bertugas untuk memainkan dirinya agar sesuai dengan jalan cerita yang mereka inginkan.

Sasuke ingin sekali menjadi dokter seperti cita-citanya sejak kecil tapi ayah dan ibunya ingin dia memimpin perusahan keluarga dan melarang Sasuke menjadi dokter tapi keinginan Sasuke untuk menjadi dokter telah mengakar didalam hidupnya hingga dia secara diam-diam mengambil S1 kedokteran selain kuliah di fakultas bisnis dan itu berhasil. Dia lulus dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun karena dia jenius.

Dan sekarang mereka ingin Sasuke menikahi seorang gadis yang masih duduk di bangku SMA!

Mereka gila atau apa?!

Sasuke sudah memiliki gadis yang dia cintai, gadis yang menjabat sebagai seketarisnya di kantor. Gadis cantik dengan warna rambut merah muda yang cantik.

Kalau Sasuke menolak maka ibunya akan bunuh diri. Oh tuhan yang benar saja!

"Aaaaarrrgh..." Sasuke berteriak keras dan hendak memecahkan kaca yang ada didalam kamarnya tapi suara deringan ponsel pintarnya membuatnya menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan melirik ponsel itu yang terus memanggil.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Sasuke dengan segera menggeser tombol dial dan menjawab.

"Iya Sakura?"

" _Kau punya waktu?"_

"Hn. Temani aku malam ini."

" _Baiklah."_

"Di bar Kabuto oke?"

" _Okey."_

Sasuke menutup ponselnya dan langsung saja keluar setelah meraih kunci mobil dari atas meja nakas.

"Sasuke-kun mau kemana hm?" tanya Mikoto yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan melihat Sasuke hendak menuruni anak tangga.

"Main." jawab Sasuke singkat dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

Mikoto terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Sasukenya benar-benar lucu. Mikoto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik pesan untuk anak sulungnya.

"Kau harus cepat pulang untuk melihat bahwa adik mu akan segera menikah." gumam Mikoto senang.

 **...**

Kedua tangan Naruto bertaut satu sama lain setelah mendengar penjelasan ayahnya. Dia harus menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Mikoto ingin menikahkan putranya dengan Naruto yang memang anak dari kedua sahabat baiknya. Awalnya Minato menolak dan mengajukan nama Karin yang usianya sama dengan Sasuke tapi Mikoto menolak karena Karin hanya anak tiri Minato dan bukan anak kandung. Karin juga menolak karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan terpaksa Narutolah yang Minato pilih.

Minato takut kalau keluarga Uchiha tahu kalau Naruto hanyalah anak bodoh dan membawa sial mangkanya dia terus menolak tapi saat Fugaku mengatakan bahwa dia dan istrinya menerima kekurangan Naruto dengan senang hati dan tentu Minato tidak mengatakan kalau putrinya ini pembawa sial.

"Kau harus melayani Sasuke dengan baik setelah kalian menikah, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk dalam diam.

"JAWAB KALAU MENGERTI!" teriak Minato kesal karena sejak tadi Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Iya ayah aku mengerti." jawab Naruto dengan suara mencicit.

"Jangan sampai dia tahu kalau kau ini bodoh dan pembawa sial." desis Minato.

"Iya ayah." Naruto mengangguk.

Minato mendengus kesal lalu menyuruh Naruto kembali kedalam kamar. Putrinya itu benar-benar membuatnya selalu naik darah dan kesal. Putrinya itu benar-benar membawa sial dan bencana. Istrinya Kushina meninggal saat mempertahankan Naruto.

Wanita itu mati-matian tidak ingin menggugurkan Naruto dikarenakan kandungnya sangat lemah. Lalu saat usia Naruto sepuluh tahun dia menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu bernama Sara.

Sara menyayangi Naruto seperti anak sendiri. Naruto benar-benar merasakan apa itu rasanya kasih sayang karena Sara, Karin pun senang bermain dengan Naruto tapi Sara meninggal satu tahun kemudian karena berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Naruto yang terjatuh dari sepeda dan hampir di tabrak mobil yang melaju cepat. Naruto selamat tapi tidak dengan Sara.

Dan sejak itulah Karin mulai membenci Naruto dan tidak menyanyangi adik tirinya lagi.

Naruto duduk diam dikasurnya sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Dia akan menikah sebentar lagi. Menikah dengan pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun bernama Sasuke. Naruto tidak mengenal pria itu. Bagaimana kalau setelah menikah pria itu tidak puas dengan layanan yang Naruto berikan untuknya, apa pria itu akan menyiksanya seperti apa yang ayahnya lakukan untuknya?

Naruto mengigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga berdarah.

Naruto turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri didepan kaca besar yang ada di sudut kamar.

Naruto menggulung lengan bajunya yang panjang, memperlihatkan begitu banyak luka sayatan disana lalu dia menggulung kedua celana panjangnya hingga paha memperlihatkan kedua tungkainya yang juga penuh luka sayat.

"Dia akan jijik padaku, luka ini harus hilang." Naruto membuka semua pakaian yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Naruto mengisi bathup dengan air hangat lalu memasukan satu botol antisepti berharap obat itu bisa menghilangkan semua bekas lukanya yang sudah kering dan juga yang belum kering.

Setelah bathup penuh oleh air, Naruto masuk kedalam bathup dan berdesis menahan perih yang dia rasakan akibat ada lukanya yang masih baru dan menganga lebar.

"Aku menghilangkan semua bekas luka ini." gumam Naruto pelan sambil menggosok seluruh tubuhnya sambil menahan perih.

Hampir dua jam Naruto berendam tapi luka-lukanya belum hilang dan tubuhnya mulai berkeriput karena terlalu lama didalam air.

 **...**

Sasuke menikmati setiap cairan bening yang masuk membasahi tenggorokannya. Suara musik terus menggema keseluruh ruangan membuat semua orang semakin menggila menggoyankan tubuh mereka baik pria atau wanita.

Sakura menatap Sasuke prihatin, sekarang mereka berada di ruangan VIP. Sakura sudah mendengar semua penjelasan Sasuke. Sakura tahu kalau Mikoto tidak menyukai dirinya karena dia hanyalah anak yatim piatu yang asal usulnya tidak jelas dan Sakura juga tidak mau menjadi orang ketiga kalau Sasuke sudah menikah.

Meskipun Sasuke berkata bahwa dia akan tetap menikahi Sakura bagaimanapun caranya tapi Sakura tahu kalau dia juga wanita yang punya perasaan dan gadis yang akan Sasuke nikahi juga punya perasaan. Bagaimana kalau Sakura ada di posisi Naruto. Apa yang akan dia rasakan? Cinta itu memang buta tapi punya batasan.

"Kau harus menikah dengannya Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum sendu.

"Tidak!" bentak Sasuke keras dan kembali menegak meninumannya yang berwarna kuning keemasan itu dalam beberapa kali tegak langsung dari dalam botol.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke muak mendengar suara Sakura dan langsung saja melempar botol tersebut kelantai hingga pecah.

Sakura terkejut bukan main apalagi saat ini Sasuke menatapnya tajam sambil mengcengkram masing-masing bahunya kuat. "Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan Sakura, aku akan menikahinya dan aku akan membuat gadis itu menderita karena sudah menerima ku." desis Sasuke tajam. Kedua onyx nya berkilat marah. Kedua emerald Sakura terlihat berair dan menatap kedua onyx didepannya penuh dengan cinta.

"Sasuke." Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang menangisi kepergian dirinya.

 **...**

Naruto tidak tahu harus merasa bahagia atau tidak saat ini. Beberapa belas menit yang lalu janji sucinya bersama Sasuke beru saja selesai di ucapkan. Saat ini mereka berada di mansion Uchiha untuk makan malam bersama. Sesuai dengan keinginan Naruto, Naruto memilih menggunkan dress panjang dan juga berlengan panjang.

Sasuke tertawa sinis didalam hati melihat penampilan Naruto. Gadis itu benar-benar cantik malah lebih cantik dari Sakura. Sasuke sadar akan hal itu tapi Sasuke melihat jauh kedalam sapphire Naruto, sapphire itu terlihat menyembunyikan banyak hal. Bahkan Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto tersenyum dengan terpaksa bahkan pipi gadis itu tidak merona saat tadi dia mencium dahinya.

Gadis itu terlihat kaku.

Minato mencubit keras pinggang Naruto karena gadis itu melamun. Naruto tersadar tapi tidak berteriak atau meringis karena rasa sakit adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Nah Naruto, Sasuke. Besok kalian baru boleh tinggal di apartemen yang sudah Sasuke beli dan untuk malam ini, kalian harus tinggal disini oke?" ujar Mikoto. Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Kalau tidak karena perintah ayahnya mungkin saat ini Naruto hanya duduk diam dengan wajah tertunduk tanpa senyuman.

Sasuke mendengus lalu pergi begitu saja menuju kamarnya tak peduli kalau ayahnya akan marah nanti. Mikoto menyeringai dan langsung menatap Naruto. "Kalau kau sudah selesai makan pergilah kekamar ya." ujar Mikoto dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Sesuai dengan perintah Mikoto, Naruto menghabiskan makannya dengan cepat dan menyusul Sasuke. Mikoto terkekeh geli melihat sikap Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

Naruto memandang pintu kayu berwarna putih didepannya dalam diam dan perlahan dia buka.

Kamar Sasuke di sulap menjadi kamar pengantin yang penuh dengan warna merah menyala bahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar merah memenuhi kasur, lantai dan meja. Lilin aroma terapi menyala diatas meja, lampu kamar juga terlihat redup. Sasuke baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan bertelanjang ada dan hanya memakai celana training.

Sasuke hanya diam saja melihat Naruto yang terdiam melihat dirinya. Naruto pasti terpesona melihat tubuhnya yang berotot. Setidaknya itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini tentang apa yang Naruto pikiran sedangkan didalam pikiran Naruto, dia terus berpikir keras bagaimana melayani seorang pria agar tidak siksa.

"Mandi dan ganti baju mu." ujar Sasuke. Bagi Naruto setiap apa yang Sasuke dan keluarganya katakan adalah perintah yang harus di lakukan. Ayahnya bilang, Naruto harus menurut kalau tidak ayahnya akan menyiksa dirinya. Bagi orang lain mungkin itu hanya kalimat biasa yang bermakna meminta tapi bagi Naruto setiap kalimat adalah perintah yang harus dilakukan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil baju tidurnya dan pakaian dalam dari dalam koper kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sasuke tidak boleh melihat luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya.

Semua bekas luka ditubuh Naruto terlihat membiru karena setiap hari Naruto akan melukai dirinya sendiri kalau dia melakukan kesalahan lalu berendam selama dua jam lebih untuk menghilangkan bekas luka.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Naruto hanya menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk mandi dan berpakaian dengan cepat lalu mengeringkan rambutnya.

Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir kasur. Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi lalu menghampiri pria yang kini berstatus suaminya.

"Siapa yang menyuruh mu duduk." ujar Sasuke tajam karena Naruto duduk disampingnya. Naruto segera berdiri dengan wajah terlihat takut.

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Naruto yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya. Tubuh Naruto sangat mungil dan juga imut seperti boneka.

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Jangan berharap kau akan bahagia karena menikah dengan ku. Jangan pernah usik dan ganggu aku serta turuti semua apa yang aku katakan kalau tidak kau akan tahu akibatnya." Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." sahut Naruto dengan sapphire yang semakin meredup.

"Tidurlah dilantai karena aku tidak mau satu ranjang dengan mu gadis kecil." ujar Sasuke lalu menjauhi Naruto kemudian melempar bantal dan guling kelantai.

Naruto terlihat seperti kucing kecil yang sangat penurut dimata Sasuke. Naruto menuruti perintahnya dengan tidur dilantai.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan dan akhirnya meminta cerai padaku." ucap Sasuke pelan lalu naik keatas ranjang untuk beristirahat.

Seemntara itu Naruto menggigit lengannya kuat. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan lagi karena membuat Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

 **Bersambung~**


	2. Chapter 2

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto pindah ke apartemen tempat Sasuke tinggal, apartemen ini bisa dibilang cukup dekat dengan gedung perusahaan The Uchiha Group tapi cukup jauh dari gedung sekolahnya. Setelah sarapan di mansion Uchiha mereka langsung pergi menuju apartemen Sasuke.

Sasuke saat ini entah pergi kemana setelah memberitahu dimana letak apartemen dan juga kode pintu agar Naruto bisa masuk. Tidak ada yang bicara saat mereka didalam mobil tadi dan Naruto tidak berharap juga dia akan hidup bahagia dan dia cukup sadar diri bahwa dirinya hanya akan merasakan penderitaan.

Naruto tersenyum getir lalu menghela napas dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gedung tinggi dan mewah yang ada dihadapannya saat ini sambil menyeret kopernya.

Setelah menemukan pintu bernomor 1056. Naruto segera menekan beberapa tombol yang ada dipintu dan pintu itu langsung otomatis terbuka setelah kodenya masuk.

Naruto kembali menyeret kopernya masuk dan menutup pintu. Kata Sasuke kamarnya ada disamping kamar Sasuke dan tidak dikunci.

Naruto menghampiri sebuah pintu lalu mencoba untuk membukannya tapi tidak berhasil, itu berarti pintu ini adalah kamar Sasuke, jadi kamar dia ada disebalah kiri. Naruto kembali mencoba memutar kenop dan ternyata berhasil, pintunya tidak terkunci.

Naruto membuka pintu kamar itu lebar agar bisa melihat isinya.

Kamar yang tidak terlalu besar tapi nyaman untuk ditinggali. Hanya ada satu kasur untuk satu orang, meja nakas, meja belajar, lemari dan karpet berbulu dibawah disamping kasur.

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dan langsung saja membereskan semua pakaiannya didalam lemari. Sejak Naruto masuk kedalam mobil hingga keluar dari mobil lalu masuk kedalam apartemen, Naruto sama sekali tidak berbicara, dirinya hanya mengangguk mengerti jika orang berkata pada dirinya.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan kepada Sasuke maka dari itu dia diam.

Setelah semua pakaiannya beres, Naruto mulai membereskan buku-bukunya keatas meja hingga penuh termasuk laptopnya yang masih terlihat baru.

Naruto duduk diatas kasurnya dan mengelus bedcover bermotip hitam putih seperti papan catur. Selimutnya terasa lembut dan wangi. Warna kamar ini putih seperti salju dan karpet berbulu yang ada dibawah kakinya berwarna kuning keemasan.

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah melamun, kedua sapphirenya kosong menatap dinding kamar.

Lalu dia teringat kalau dia punya pr matematika yang harus diselesaikan. Nilai Naruto memang kecil kalau pelajaran kimia dan fisika tapi tidak dengan matematika. Nilainya sangat tinggi dan Naruto menyukai matematika. Yang Naruto suka dari kimia dan fisika adalah saat menghitung dan nilainya akan kecil jika itu soal teori. Naruto tidak mengerti teori kimia dan fisika.

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengahampiri meja belajar dan mulai mengerjakan prnya.

 **...**

Kiba tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Teman baiknya itu baru saja menikah tapi ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukan saat ini sangat mirip seperti pria yang tidak mendapat jatah malam pertama. Tapi bagi Sasuke itu tidak masalah karena dia juga bukan perjaka. Dia bisa meniduri gadis atau wania manapun yang dia mau kecuali Sakura yang selalu di jaga kehormatannya dan untuk Naruto, dia tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, nikmati saja. Mungkin kau memang tidak di takdirkan bersama Sakura. Jangan memaksakan kehendak." Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar perkataan Kiba barusan bahkan saat ini dia sudah mendelik tajam kearah Kiba.

"Aku hanya memberi saran." ujar Kiba saat mendapat delikan maut Sasuke.

"Saran mu tidak berguna sama sekali." balas Sasuke ketus.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" seru Sasuke.

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dan sosok Sakura masuk. Sakura menatap Sasuke sekilas lalu membungkukan badan kearah Sasuke dan juga Kiba.

"Maaf pak, aku hanya ingin memberitahu jadwal bapak hari ini." ujar Sakura sambil menatap lantai tempat dia berpijak. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk map yang ada ditangannya.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke dingin seperti biasa.

"Siang ini bapak punya rapat bersama dewan direksi, sekitar pukul sebelas siang, lalu pukul satu siang bapak harus datang ke tempat proyek untuk mengecek seperti yang bapak inginkan kemarin, lalu sore..."

Sasuke hanya diam saja mendengarkan apa yang Sakura katakan. Terserah, kepalanya benar-benar pusing saat ini. Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan lalu suara pintu terbuka mengintrupsi Sakura untuk berhenti bicara dan menoleh kebelakang.

Sosok Itachi masuk begitu saja tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Pria itu tersenyum kepada Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya seraya membungkukkan badannya singkat lalu izin undur diri kepada Sasuke setelah apa yang dia katakan sudah selesai.

Sasuke hanya diam tapi mengangguk mengerti.

Itachi mendudukan dirinya disamping Kiba yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sasuke dingin tapi Itachi tidak peduli dengan gaya adiknya bicara.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Itachi nanya balik. Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit tak suka.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Sasuke tajam.

"Salah satu guru di Konoha International School harus cuti sebulan untuk berobat ke Singapura karena penyakitkannya."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ku?" potong Sasuke.

"Dia sedang mencari guru Kimia pengganti, nah bukankah itu mata pelajaran kesukaan mu Sasuke, bagaimana kalau coba berbagi ilmu yang kau tahu kepada siswa di KIS." ujar Itachi.

"Tidak." tolak Sasuke.

"Kalau Sasuke mengajar lalu bagaimana dengan perusahaan?" tanya Kiba menimpali obrolan dua bersaudara itu.

"Kebetulan aku akan ada di Tokyo selama dua bulan. Aku bisa menganggantikannya. Dan oh ya Sasuke, Naruto juga sekolah disana, jadikan kau bisa mengawasinya." ujar Itachi lagi membuat sebelas alis Sasuke terangkat. "Sekolah itu milik Yahiko, ayolah Sasuke dia pernah menolong mu kan saat kau kualahan melawan geng Suna School dulu."

Sasuke menyeringai kecil tanpa Kiba dan Itachi sadari. Ini akan menarik, dia bisa membuat Naruto menderita di apartemen dan juga sekolah.

"Aku terima." jawaban Sasuke membuat Itachi tersenyum puas namun berbeda dengan Kiba yang menaruh curiga dengan apa yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini, pasalnya dia tahu kalau Sasuke benci Naruto.

"Kau bisa mengajar mulai besok." ujar Itachi memberitahu dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

 **...**

Naruto duduk diam didalam kamarnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang mulai berbunyi karena lapar. Ini sudah malam dan Sasuke tak kunjung pulang. Dilemari es banyak tersedia bungkusan makanan siap saji tapi Naruto tidak mau memakannya kalau belum meminta izin kepada Sasuke dan maka dari itulah dia terus menahan lapar sejak siang tadi.

Lagi, dia kembali melirik jam kecil berbentuk kepala kucing yang ada dimeja nakas. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan Sasuke belum pulang. Naruto mulai membaringkan tubuhnya kekasur dan mungkin dengan tidur dia bisa menghilangkan rasa laparnya.

"Tuhan bisakah kau memberitahu kedua ibuku kalau aku merindukan mereka, aku rindu kaa-san dan juga bunda Sara." setetes air mata Naruto jatuh dan membasahi pipinya lalu perlahan kedua kelopak itu tertutup menyembunyikan sapphirenya yang indah dan pergi menuju alam mimpi dengan perut lapar.

Sementara itu Sasuke baru saja pulang dengan sangat lelah, dia memasuki area dapur dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

Sasuke mengeriyit bingung melihat makanan didalam kulkasnya masih utuh. Apa Naruto tidak makan? Atau dia makan di luar? Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya tak peduli lalu meminum airnya hingga tandas dan menaruh botol kosong begitu saja keatas meja bar.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menghidupkan lampu dan terlihatlah kamarnya yang bernuansa abu-abu dan putih. Kasur king sizenya ditutupi bedcover berwarna abu-abu, dua meja nakas ditiap sisi kasur, satu buah meja dimana dia sering mengerjakan perkerjaanya disana kalau tidak bisa diselesaikan di kantor, lalu satu lemari cukup besar berwarna coklat berbahan dasar kayu jati terbaik dan sebuah kaca di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke membuka jas dan juga kemeja yang dia gunakan lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

 **...**

Naruto sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan juga tasnya. Naruto keluar dari dalam kamar dan melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di meja makan sambil menikmati kopi hitam dan satu roti tawar berselai kacang. Naruto berdiri diam didekat Sasuke menunggu Sasuke bicara.

Sasuke mendengus melihat Naruto yang hanya diam saja tak bersuara.

"Duduklah dan sarapan." Naruto mengangguk lalu duduk disalah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk segi empat itu. Naruto mengambil satu roti tawar dan mengolesnya dengan selai.

"Kau bisu hm?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya untuk menyuapkan roti kedalam mulut dan menggeleng.

"Setidaknya jawab kalau aku bicara, jangan mengangguk dan menggeleng saja." ujar Sasuke sinis dan Naruto kembali mengangguk dan berkata "Iya." dengan sangat pelan.

Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto saat ini. Ada apa dengan gadis itu sebenarnya? Kenapa kemarin dia terlihat bahagia dan sekarang terlihat seperti ketakutan? Ya meski dia akui kalau dia membenci Naruto tapi dia tahu kalau gadis itu ketakutan dan itu terlihat jelas dari sinar mata Naruto.

Naruto menghabiskan empat lembar roti tawar lalu segelas air putih. Dia benar-benar lapar. "Terima kasih untuk sarapannya dan aku pergi dulu mau sekolah." ujar Naruto dengan suara mencicit kecil.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke. Naruto membungkukkan badannya singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

Naruto menaiki bis menuju sekolahnya karena tak dia tidak mau terlambat sampai disekolah dan nanti pulang baru dia jalan kaki.

Naruto memandang kota dari balik jendela dengan tatapan kagum. Gedung-gedung itu sangat tinggi pasti yang membuatnya adalah orang-orang yang pintar bukan seperti dirinya yang bodoh.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

Mobil berhenti di halte yang berjarak dua puluh meter dari gerbang sekolah. Naruto turun setelah membayar dan berjalan memasuki area sekolah.

Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya ke tali tas lalu menundukan kepala.

Mobil mewah lamborghini aventador milik Sasuke masuk begitu saja melewati gerbang dan terparkir disamping mobil-mobil para guru dihalaman parkir khusus mobil. Dan mobilnya adalah mobil yang paling mewah dari mobil yang ada dihalaman itu.

Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dengan stay cool membuat para siswi memikik kagum melihat Sasuke dan mulai bertanya-tanya, apa Sasuke guru baru?

Para siswi mulai menyingkirkan diri dari lorong untuk Sasuke lewati. Kedua pipi mereka merona bahkan ada yang pingsan karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang memang terlihat dingin tapi juga tegas.

Sasuke berhenti di sebuah pintu bertuliskan ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa harus mengetuk terlebih dahulu, Sasuke langsung saja menerobos masuk.

Yahiko mengerutkan dahinya melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Tahukah kau Sasuke apa itu adab mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk?" tanyannya sarkastik.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke tidak jelas dan langsung saja duduk dikursi yang ada didepan Yahiko, mereka duduk berhadapan dan dipisahkan oleh meja kerja Yahiko.

"Kau akan mengajar kimia untuk kelas tiga, meski kau tidak pernah menjadi guru tapi aku yakin kau bisa karena beberapa bulan yang akan datang mereka akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan." ujar Yahiko memberitahu.

"Kau akan mengajar kelas dua belas A dan dua belas B. Hari ini kau punya jadwal mengajar dikelas dua belas B jam pertama." lanjutnya. Sasuke hanya bergumam 'Hn' seperti biasa lalu mereka kembali mengobrol meski Sasuke hanya menyahuti singkat.

"Hari ini kita kedatangan guru baru dan ku dengar dia hanya mengajar kelas A dan B."

"Benarkah?"

"Dia seperti malaikat."

"Dia akan menggantiikan Kurenai- _sensei_ selama satu bulan kyaaaaaa..."

Tubuh Naruto bergetar mendengar guru pengganti Kurenai- _sensei_ akhirnya masuk hari ini. Bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika guru itu tidak menyukainya seperti guru kimia kelas satu yang suka menghukumnya kalau tidak bisa dan Kurenai _-sensei_ tidak marah kalau dia salah maka dari itu Naruto suka dengan Kurenai- _sensei._ Dia selalu membantu Naruto jika kesulitan dalam mengerjakan soal.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan sosok Sasuke masuk membuat suasan kelas semakin heboh oleh teriakan siswi kecuali siswa yang mendesah pasrah.

Naruto terdiam ditempat melihat Sasuke berdiri disamping meja guru. Kedua onyx pria itu terlihat dingin menusuk.

"Diam." perintahnya dan itu berhasil membuat semua murid terdiam.

"Nama ku Uchiha Sasuke dan selama satu bulan yang akan datang, aku akan menggantikan Kurenai- _sensei_ dan sistem mengajarku dengan beliau tentu berbeda. Tidak ada yang boleh bersuara saat aku sedang menjelaskan dan juga tidak boleh berisik. Kerjakan soal masing-masing tanpa mencontek dan tidak ada yang boleh datang terlambat saat jam aku mengajar atau tidak dia akan berdiri diluar. Saat tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ku maka kalian akan aku hukum lari mengintari lapangan sebanyak sepuluh kali saat jam dua belas siang." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

Mereka semua terdiam dengan tubuh bergetar mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke yang mengarah kearah mereka.

"Rileks dan jangan tegang saat aku mengajar." lanjutnya lalu berbalik kebelakang, mengambil spidol dari atas meja dan mulai menulis dipapan tulis.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat tapi dia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu takut. Dengan ragu Naruto mulai membuka buku catatannya. "Dan jangan ada yang mencatat selagi aku menjelaskan dan tanpa aku perintah." ujar Sasuke tegas membuat gerakan tangan Naruto terhenti dan menatap papan tulis.

Setelah menulis dipapan tulis, Sasuke mulai menjelaskan unsur-unsur Radioaktif dan Naruto diam mendengarkan. Sesekali sapphirenya bertemu pandangan dengan onyx Sasuke yang begitu tajam dan berwarna hitam kelam seperti langit malam tanpa bintang.

Onyx Sasuke meski berwarna hitam entah kenapa Naruto menyukainya bahkan dia melamun karena terlalu memperhatikan onyx milik Sasuke.

"Namikaze Naruto jelaskan jenis partikel dasar radioaktif." ujar Sasuke setelah tahu kalau Naruto melamun memadanginya.

Naruto terkisap dan dengan cepat memperhatikan isi bukunya dengan wajah terlihat ketakutan yang mendalam.

' _Bagaimana ini?'_ pikir Naruto takut sambil terus membolak-balikan halaman sedangkan Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati mejanya. Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto pelan dengan buku cetak yang dia pegang seraya berkata, "Siang ini dilapangan, sepuluh kali putaran." ujar Sasuke dingin lalu kembali lagi kedepan kelas.

Beberapa siswi tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto.

 **...**

Sasuk berdiri dibawah pohon sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada sedangkan Naruto berlari mengitari lapangan dan baru saja selesai lima putaran. Sasuke menyeringai senang.

"Haaaah..." napas Naruto mulai tidak teratur tapi dia terus berusaha untuk berlari dan untungnya dia selalu memakai training dibalik rok pendeknya jadi jika roknya melayang maka paha dalamnya tidak akan terlihat saat dia berlari.

' _Tuhan apa salah ku?'_ Naruto membantin sambil terus berlari sekuat tenaga.

Enam putaran terlewati.

' _Apa dulu dimasa lalu aku melakukan kesalahan besar hingga sekarang kau menghukumku?'_

Tujuh putaran terlewati.

' _Apa aku tidak layak merasakan apa itu kasih sayang?'_

Delapan putaran terlewati.

' _Tuhan izinkan aku untuk merasakan kebahagian walau untuk sebentar saja.'_

Sembilan putaran terlewati.

' _Aku ingin pintar agar ayah bangga dan melihatku.'_

Sepuluh putaran terlewati.

' _Aku ingin ayah, kak Kurama, kak Karin dan Sasuke menyayangiku.'_

 **Bruuukk...**

Naruto jatuh pingsan.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pingsan, menyeringai senang lalu dihampirinya tubuh Naruto yang pingsan dan meminta seorang siswa untuk menggendong Naruto ke UKS.

Setelah melihat siswa itu membawa Naruto ke UKS. Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan lapangan menuju ruang kerja para guru dan duduk dengan tenang di kursinya sementara kedua tangannya kembali sibuk mengetik di laptop.

"Sasuke _-sensei_ kau terlalu kejam kepada Naruto." tegur Iruka yang duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Dia tidak bisa menjawab dan pantas di hukum agar dia bisa." sahut Sasuke.

"Tapi–"

"Bisakah kau diam?" Iruka terdiam lalu mengangguk mengerti.

Sasuke mendengus lalu kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya.

 **...**

Naruto bangun dari pingsannya saat jam yang menempel di dinding UKS menunjukan pukul lima sore. Sekolah pasti sudah tidak ada orang. Naruto sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Naruto beranjak bangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing lalu berjalan keluar UKS menuju kelasnya dilantai tiga untuk mengambil tas, setelah semuanya selesai barulah Naruto pulang kerumah dengan jalan kaki.

Langit sudah menggelap dan Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti sudah di apartemen dan tebakannya benar saat sampai di apartemen dia melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa dengan tv sambil mengetik di laptop.

"Tadaima." Naruto hanya basa-basi mengucapkan salam karena dia yakin tidak akan ada yang menjawab dan itu benar.

Naruto masuk kedalam kamarnya dan membersihkan diri lalu beristirahat. Dia mengenakan baju tidur berlengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut hingga semua luka yang ada ditubuhnya terlihat semua.

Naruto membaringkan diri dengan terlentang dan kedua sapphire yang kosong menatap langit-langit kamar.

" _Kau tahu kemarin Kaito-kun menyatakan cinta padaku."_

" _Ah! Yang benar?!"_

" _Kemarin ayah ku pergi ke Korea dan membawakan aku ini taraaaa..."_

" _Nyebelin, kakak ku dan adikku kompak mengerjaiku sehari sebelum aku ultah tapi aku senang ternyata itu semua adalah kejutan untukku."_

" _Aiiissshh,,, Kemarin aku dan ibuku membuat kue yang besaaaaaaar sekali untuk ayahku yang berhasil naik jabatan kemarin."_

" _Hahahahaha benarkah?"_

Naruto kembali mengingat apa yang teman-teman sekelasnya katakan siang tadi sebelum dia di hukum berlari.

Dan Naruto mulai berpikir bagaimana rasanya jika ada laki-laki yang menyatakan cinta pada mu?

Bagaimana rasanya saat ayah mu pulang dia membelikan mu sebuah hadiah?

Bagaimana rasanya bisa memasak dengan ibu?

Dan bagaimana rasanya saat dirimu akrab dan kompak dengan saudara mu?

Air mata Naruto mengalir dan Naruto mulai menangis dalam diam sambil menjambak rambut panjangnya sendiri.

"Hiks... Jangan bermimpi Naruto jangan bermimpi." ujar Naruto pelan disela isak tangisnya.

"Hiks..." Naruto berguling hingga tubuhnya jatuh kelantai kamar tepat diatas karpet berbulu.

"Aku bodoh dan aku pembunuh. Pembunuh tidak boleh bahagia." ujar Naruto lagi lalu bayang-bayang dirinya yang dibentak dan di pukul sang ayah mulai berputar di otaknya seperti kaset rusak yang menampilkan gambar-gambar yang mengerikan.

Gambaran itu semakin banyak memenuhi otaknya.

" _ **Kau membunuh istriku Naruto!"**_

" _ **Ampuuuun ayaaaaah..."**_

" _ **Aku membenci mu Naruto! Karena kau ibuku MATI!"**_

" _ **Gara-gara kau, aku tidak bisa lagi memeluk ibu ku lagi Naruto."**_

" _ **Ampuuuuun... hiks..."**_

" _ **Maafkan aku kak Karin hiks..."**_

" _ **Aku membenci mu!"**_

" _ **Maafkan aku kak Ku hiks..."**_

" _ **Tidak."**_

" _ **Ayaaaaaah..."**_

" _ **Setelah kau puas membunuh istri pertamaku kini istri keduaku yang kau bunuh! Mau mu apa Naruto?!"**_

" _ **Jangan sama Naruto, dia pembunuh."**_

" _ **Dasar pembunuh pergi."**_

" _ **Aku bukan pembunuh hiks..."**_

" _ **Anak bodoh!"**_

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan semakin kuat menjambak rambutnya hingga ada yang rontok.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Naruto keras.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar teriakan Naruto dari dalam kamar. Sasuke beranjak dan menghampiri pintu kamar Naruto dan berusaha untuk membukanya tapi terkunci.

"Naruto kau kenapa?!" teriak Sasuke yang masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu.

Naruto terdiam dan merapatkan tubuhnya ke meja nakas sambil menangis tersedu.

Sasuke yang mendengar tangisan Naruto merasa khawatir.

"Naruto buka pintunya!"

Naruto memeluk kedua lututnya erat. Bayang-bayang ayahnya mendobrak pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto ketakutan.

Sasuke sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendobrak pintu.

 **Braaaaak...**

Naruto terkejut dan berteriak histeris membuat Sasuke terkejut, bingung dan sekaligus khawatir.

"Ampuni aku... Aku mohon jangan pukul aku..." Naruto duduk bersujud sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada berharap Sasuke akan mengampuninya.

Sasuke terkejut melihat tindakan Naruto apalagi disekujur tubuh Naruto banyak terlihat luka sayatan.

"Naruto apa yan terjadi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dan berusaha mendekat tapi Naruto malah berteriak dan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Ampuni aku hiks..." Naruto terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya dialami Naruto hingga gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat ketakutan dan meminta ampun.

"Aku mohon jangan pukul aku... ampuun hiks... Aku bukan pembunuh dan aku akan belajar dengan rajiin hiks... jangan pukul aku..." Naruto menangis tersedu memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti wajah Minato.

"Tidak akan ada yang memukul mu." ujar Sasuke pelan sambil berusaha untuk menyentuh Naruto tapi gadis itu semakin berteriak histeris.

Terpaksa Sasuke kembali kedalam kamarnya dan mengambil obat bius. Setelah siap dengan suntikannya Sasuke kembali kedalam kamar Naruto dan melihat gadis itu sedang melukai dirinya sendiri menggunakan gunting.

Sasuke merampas gunting itu cepat dan Naruto berteriak semakin keras. Sasuke langsung saja memeluk Naruto dan menyuntikan obat bius.

Bersambung~


	3. Chapter 3

**Braaaaak...**

Naruto terkejut dan berteriak histeris membuat Sasuke terkejut, bingung dan sekaligus khawatir.

"Ampuni aku... Aku mohon jangan pukul aku..." Naruto duduk bersujud sambil menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada berharap Sasuke akan mengampuninya.

Sasuke terkejut melihat tindakan Naruto apalagi di sekujur tubuh Naruto banyak terlihat luka sayatan.

"Naruto apa yan terjadi? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dan berusaha mendekat tapi Naruto malah berteriak dan menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang.

"Ampuni aku hiks..." Naruto terisak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya di alami Naruto hingga gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu terlihat ketakutan dan meminta ampun kepadanya.

"Aku mohon jangan pukul aku... ampuun hiks... Aku bukan pembunuh dan aku akan belajar dengan rajiin hiks... jangan pukul aku..." Naruto menangis tersedu memandang wajah Sasuke yang terlihat seperti wajah Minato.

"Tidak akan ada yang memukul mu." ujar Sasuke pelan sambil berusaha untuk menyentuh Naruto tapi gadis itu semakin berteriak histeris.

Terpaksa Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil obat bius. Setelah siap dengan suntikannya Sasuke kembali kedalam kamar Naruto dan melihat gadis itu sedang melukai dirinya sendiri menggunakan gunting.

Sasuke merampas gunting itu cepat dan Naruto berteriak semakin keras. Sasuke langsung saja memeluk Naruto dan menyuntikan obat bius.

Naruto terdiam setelah suntikan itu menusuk lengannya lalu secara perlahan-lahan dia mulai tenang dan tidak berteriak seperti tadi. Sasuke membuang suntikan itu ke dalam kotak sampah kemudian menggendong Naruto ala bridal style dan menidurkannya ke atas kasur.

Pandangan Naruto mulai mengabur tapi air matanya masih mengalir dari sudut mata kemudian dia tertidur akibat obat bius yang Sasuke suntikan untuknya.

Setelah Naruto tenang dan tertidur, Sasuke kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil tas besar miliknya yang memang berisi alat-alat kedokteran pribadi miliknya serta obat-obatan.

Sasuke mulai mengobati luka-luka Naruto yang masih terlihat baru bahkan ada yang menganga cukup lebar dan harus di jahit. Setelah mengobati luka yang baru, Sasuke mengoleskan salep ke luka yang sudah kering agar bekas-bekas itu menghilang karena saat ini tubuh penuh luka sayatan dan sangat tidak enak untuk di lihat.

Jika melihat semua luka yang ada di tubuh Naruto ini, siapapun akan tahu kalau Naruto itu self-injury tapi apa dan kenapa Naruto melakukannya.

Apa yang di alami oleh gadis yang baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun itu, hingga melakukan hal ini?

Apa penyebabnya?

Apa yang Naruto pikirkan?

Dan kenapa?

Pasti alasan di balik semua ini.

Sejak awal Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia sudah merasa aneh. Mengapa kedua _sapphire_ Naruto terlihat kosong tanpa cahaya. Gadis itu boleh tersenyum di depan siapapun, dia boleh bertindak seolah dirinya bahagia didepan semua orang tapi dia tidak bisa membohongi Sasuke yang memang seorang dokter. Naruto menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang dia tidak ketahui dan sebentar lagi akan dia gali dan dia ketahui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou**

 **Chapter 3**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 16 Agustus 2016**

 **Sumatera Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan keluar dari dalam kamarnya dan menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang menikmati secangkir kopi hitam di pagi hari. Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti setelah dia sampai dan memilih untuk berdiri, menunggu Sasuke memintanya untuk duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan berdiri?" tanya Sasuke seraya menaruh cangkirnya keatas meja.

"Kalau Sasuke bilang duduk, aku akan duduk." jawab Naruto sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Duduklah."

Naruto langsung duduk setelah diperintah lalu dia kembali diam.

"Kenapa belum sarapan? Makanlah." ujar Sasuke setelah lama Naruto duduk tapi belum juga menyentuh lembaran roti tawar yang ada di atas meja.

"Iya." Naruto mengangguk dan menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas melihat sikap Naruto. "Kau seperti budak, yang harus disuruh baru nurut." ujar Sasuke sarkastik. Kepala Naruto menunduk sambil menguyah rotinya dalam diam.

"Siapa yang mengajarkan mu seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Ayah." jawab Naruto pelan. Sebelah alis Sasuke naik mendengar jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kata ayah aku baru boleh makan kalau ayah bilang boleh." jawab Naruto jujur dengan wajah polosnya sambil memakan roti. Sasuke mendengus dan menyederkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi.

"Jangan bilang kalau siang dan malam kemarin kau tidak makan?" Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Disekolah kau juga akan makan kalau ayah mu mengizinkan?" Naruto kembali mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang kau sudah menikah dengan ku dan ayah mu meminta mu untuk menuruti perintah ku?" Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke mengepal karena kesal. Oh inikah alasan tubuh Naruto benar-benar kurus seperti orang kurang gizi? Padahal keluarganya tidak pernah kekurangan apapun soal uang.

"Lalu kenapa semua tubuh mu luka? Jawab dengan jujur!" ujar Sasuke tegas membuat Naruto berhenti menguyah.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal kimia dan mendapat nilai kecil, aku akan menghukum diriku sendiri dan kalau aku merasa kesal dan tidak berguna, aku juga akan menghukum diri ku sendiri." jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke semakin kesal dan marah, marah bukan karena tidakan yang Naruto ambil tapi lebih tepatnya marah dan kesal kepada Minato, ayah Naruto.

"Lalu luka lebam mu? Siapa yang buat?" tanya Sasuke sambil menahan amarahnya.

"Ayah." jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa ayah mu memukul mu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Karena aku pembunuh, pembawa sial dan bodoh." jawab Naruto sambil menautkan kedua tangannya.

 **Braaaak...**

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga Naruto ketakutan dibuatnya bahkan Naruto mulai beranjak dari kursi.

"Jangan pukul aku Sasuke." pinta Naruto ketakutan dan berhasil membuat amarah Sasuke redah karena melihatnya.

"Hari ini kau jangan sekolah, kita akan psikolog." ujar Sasuke mutlak membuat Naruto mendongkan kepalanya. "Tapi kalau aku tidak sekolah nilai ku akan kecil dan ayah akan memukul ku." ujar Naruto sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Kedua _sapphire_ nya terlihat resah menatap lantai.

"Tidak akan ada yang memukul mu Naruto." ujar Sasuke seraya berjalan mendekati Naruto yang berjalan mundur karena dirinya mendekat tapi gerakan Sasuke jauh lebih cepat dan meraih lengan Naruto lalu menariknya mendekat.

"Ganti pakaian mu sekarang juga."

 **...**

Mikoto terpekik senang mendengar perkataan Itachi mengenai Sasuke yang menerima tawaran menjadi guru di KIS. Sebenarnya itu hanya akal-akalan Mikoto dan Itachi untuk mendekatkan keduanya.

Itachi meraih gelasnya yang berisi juz jeruk lalu meminumnya hingga setengah.

"Ku rasa Sasuke akan benar-benar memperhatikan Naruto selama di sekolah." ujar Itachi.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar sedangkan Fugaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kalian ini." ucapnya pelan. Mikoto tersenyum lalu mengamit lengan suaminya.

Mikoto menghela napas dan menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Fugaku. "Aku yakin, Kushina pasti akan bahagia." ujarnya tulus seraya mengukir senyum di wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda meski usianya semakin menua.

"Tapi bu, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Itachi.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan, "Ini yang terbaik untuk Naruto, ibu tahu kalau selama ini Naruto sendirian. Naruto sulit di sentuh tapi kalau dia sudah menikah mungkin dia bisa berbagi kesedihannya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun Naruto selalu terlihat bahagia tapi ibu yakin kalau selama ini sebenarnya Naruto menderita." ujar Mikoto sendu.

"Maksud ibu?" tanya Itachi tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Itachi." timpal Fugaku. Itachi mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau begitu bu, aku mau ke kantor dulu menggantikan Sasuke." ujar Itachi lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hati-hati." ujar Mikoto sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Hn." sahut Fugaku sambil mengangguk mengerti.

 **...**

"Sasuke." panggil Kabuto pelan setelah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan

"Hn." sahut Sasuke.

"Istri mu mengalami trauma yang bisa di bilang cukup berat. Apalagi sepertinya dia self-injury yang bisa dibilang kelewat batas, ada ketakutan didalam matanya. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, mungkin kau memang bukan dokter kejiwaan tapi aku tahu, kau pasti mengerti maksud ku saat ini." ujar Kabuto seraya duduk dikursinya.

"Aku akan memberikan resep obat untuk Naruto." ujarnya lagi dan mulai menulis di selembar kertas putih.

Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan karena saat ini pikirannya sudah melayang entah kemana karena mendengar penuturan Kabuto.

"Apa yang gadis itu alami hingga dia seperti itu Sasuke?" pertanyaan Kabuto menyadarkan dirinya.

"Menurutmu." jawab Sasuke. Kabuto berdehem pelan, dia tahu maksud Sasuke. Naruto tidak akan bertindak seperti itu meski dapat tekanan dari luar karena dari dalam ada keluarganya yang setia tapi kalau keluarganya juga bertindak seperti yang orang luar lakukan maka inilah hasilnya.

"Temani dan sayangilah dia Sasuke, dia gadis yang lemah dan rapuh, jika tidak kau topang mungkin akan runtuh. Jiwa dan raga gadis itu terluka parah. Kedua matanya terlihat kosong dan hanya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan." ujar Kabuto seraya menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." sahut Sasuke dan menerima selembaran kertas kecil itu lalu di lipatnya dan disimpan didalam saku celana.

"Terima kasih Kabuto." ujar Sasuke dan beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sama-sama." sahut Kabuto lalu pria berambut putih itu mengantar Sasuke kedalam ruang pemeriksaan dimana Naruto duduk diam diatas kasur dengan pandangan kosong.

"Hei ayo ikut aku." ujar Sasuke seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya, menatap tangan itu datar dan penuh tanda tanya.

Melihat wajah polos Naruto membuat Sasuke menghela napas lalu meraih tangan kanan Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya lalu menaruh tangan Naruto diatas tangan kanannya. "Kita harus pergi sekarang." ujarnya sambil menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk patuh lalu turun dari atas ranjang dengan tangannya masih berpegangan dengan tangan Sasuke yang terasa hangat dan nyaman saat dia sentuh.

"Arigatou." gumam Naruto pelan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh siapapun kecuali Sasuke yang hanya termenung mendengarnya, suara Naruto terdengar sedikit lebih hidup.

 **...**

Sasuke bertanya apa yang ingin Naruto lakukan dan makanan apa yang Naruto inginkan semuanya dia tanyakan dan Naruto menjawab. Naruto tidak tahu harus apa saat semua keinginannya di kabulkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke membelikannya lima buah boneka berbeda bentuk dan Naruto suka boneka rubah berwarna kuning gelap dengan jumlah ekor sembilan, Sasuke juga membelikan dirinya ice cream rasa jeruk manis, membelikan dirinya flat shoes sesuai dengan keinginannya, lalu membelikan dirinya ramen.

Sasuke ingin tertawa melihat Naruto makan ramen yang terlihat lucu, Naruto yang tahu Sasuke ingin menertawai dirinya hanya diam saja lalu membuang muka dan menghabiskan ramennya yang ketiga.

Lalu Sasuke membawanya ke temezone untuk bermain sepuasnya.

Naruto menatap timezone di depannya dengan takjub dan mulai memainkan semua permainan yang ada. Dia sangat senang bahkan dia tersenyum puas saat menang sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan saja.

Apa yang sebenarnya Minato lakukan kepada Naruto? Dan bagaimana keadaan Naruto selama ini? Apa gadis itu kelaparan setiap hari saat tidak mendapat izin untuk makan?

Itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan saat ini, dia merasa kasihan kepada Naruto tapi tidak dia tunjukan karena dia tahu Naruto adalah orang yang tidak suka dikasihani.

"Lihat Sas! Aku menang lagi!" seru Naruto melihat layar didepannya. Sasuke yang tersadar langsung melihat kearah Naruto seraya tersenyum tipis tanpa dia sadari. Dia tidak tahu, apakah ini memang senyuman tulus dia berikan kepada Naruto atau hanya kasihan?

Ditempat lain, Sakura dan Ino saat ini sudah berada dilantai lima dimana tempat timezone berada dan hari ini, Ino akan mengajak Sakura bermain sampai puas dan melupakan Sasuke karena Sakura susah move on dari mantannya itu.

Ino tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura hanya untuk menikahi gadis yang bahkan belum tamat SMA. Kalau Sasuke memang mencintai Sakura, kenapa tidak di perjuangkan? Kalau Sakura memilih untuk meninggalkannya karena tidak di restui, seharusnya Sasuke berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan restu dan meyakinkan Sakura kalau dia sangat mencintai Sakura.

Tapi apa akhirnya apa? Dia tidak memperjuangkan Sakura sama sekali.

Ino menarik lengan Sakura dan membawanya kearea permainan lempar bola basket.

"Aku akan masukan koinnya." ujar Ino seraya memasukan koin timezone yang tadi dia beli.

Waktu telah berjalan dan mereka mulai melempari bola basket agar masuk kedalam ring.

Sakura tersenyum cerah dan kembali berusaha memasukan bola ke dalam ring tapi gerakannya terhenti saat kedua emeraldnya melihat Sasuke yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang bermain dengan asik. Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena melihat gadis itu bermain.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino dan mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya saat melihat Sasuke bersama Naruto. Naruto berbalik lalu menunjukan tiket-tiket kecil yang dia dapat kepada Sasuke, gadis itu terlihat bahagia tapi bahagianya gadis itu sudah membuat Sakura menderita.

Ino langsung berlari begitu saja kearah Sasuke saat Naruto kembali sibuk bermain.

 **Plak!**

Dengan cukup keras Ino menampar pipi Sasuke hingga Sasuke tidak sadar dari arah mana Ino datang. Sakura yang melihatnya mengejar Ino dan berhenti di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ino apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura setengah membentak.

Ino menggeram kesal, "Kau! Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan Sakura! Setelah kau meninggalkan Sakura menderita, kau malah bahagia dengan gadis ingusan!" bentak Ino kesal.

Sasuke mengelus pipinya pelan dan menatap Ino tajam, "Siapa yang kau sebut gadis ingusan?" tanyanya dingin tapi menusuk.

"Tentu saja istrimu!" jawab Ino ketus. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya kesal, berani-beraninya Ino menghina istrinya. Meskipun Sasuke akui dia benci dengan perjodohan ini tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menerima jika ada orang yang menghina miliknya dan Naruto adalah miliknya yang tidak akan dia lepaskan meski Naruto yang memintanya karena di keluarga Uchiha, perceraian itu haram!

"Kau!" desis Sasuke tajam dan siap melayangkan tangannya ke pipi mulus Ino tapi tertahan karena Ino adalah wanita dan dia tidak memukul wanita.

"Ino sudahlah." ucap Sakura lembut karena takut melihat Sasuke marah besar.

"Jangan pernah kau menghina istriku kalau tidak aku bisa sa–"

"Kyaaaaaaa..." perkataan Sasuke terhenti saat mendengar terikan Naruto bahkan kini semua mata pengunjung mengarah ke Naruto yang berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke dan berusaha menghampiri Naruto tapi Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mundur.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Naruto keras. Ino dan Sakura yang melihatnya ikut mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Naruto ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang melembut agar Naruto tidak ketakutan tapi gadis itu malah menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tadi ada dua anak berseragam KIS datang dan mengejeknya lalu dia berteriak." ujar salah satu pengunjung kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh kearah pengunjung itu lalu kembali melihat ke arah Naruto yang ketakutan.

"Aku Sasuke, Naruto ayo kemari." ujar Sasuke lagi dan berusaha mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya kedepan. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan masih berusaha untuk mundur.

Sakura dan Ino yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa diam dan juga merasa khawatir sekaligus bingung dengan sikap Naruto.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto keras saat Sasuke berhasil menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

Beberapa petugas datang menghampiri dan hendak memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto tapi Sakura melarang dan mengatakan kalau mereka suami istri.

Naruto menangis dan berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Naruto tenanglah, tidak akan ada yang menyakiti mu. Aku janji." ujar Sasuke. Naruto masih menangis tapi tidak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri seperti tadi.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menjauh dari area timezone saat Naruto sudah tenang. Sakura dan Ino mengekor dari belakang untuk memastikan keadaan Naruto yang entah kenapa membuat mereka khawatir.

Sasuke membawa Sasuke ke tempat makan. Naruto duduk disamping Sasuke sambil melihat ke bawah karena di depannya ada Sakura dan Ino.

"Mereka teman ku, kau jangan takut." ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut pirangnya lembut.

Perlahan Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah Sakura dan Ino yang tersenyum untuknya.

Karena Naruto mulai tenang, Sasuke mulai bertanya karena Naruto itu nurut dan tidak bohong, jadi itu akan lebih mudah untuk mengorek apa yang Naruto alami tadi hingga seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau berteriak tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku takut." jawab Naruto pelan.

"Apa yang membuat mu takut?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang cempreng membuat Naruto kembali menundukan kepala karena takut. Sasuke menatap Ino tajam dan wanita itu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa sedangkan Sakura hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto.

"Apa yang mereka katakan hingga kau takut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku bodoh dan membawa sial. Sasuke jangan dekat-dekat dengan ku." jawab Naruto dengan polos.

"Kau tidak bodoh dan tidak membawa sial. Kau adalah gadis yang pintar dan selalu membawa keberuntungan. Mereka iri dengan mu dan berkata bohong tentang kau yang bodoh dan membawa sial, mereka bohong." ujar Sasuke menjelaskan sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto penuh harap sambil memandang ke dalam _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke mengangguk.

Tak lama pelayan datang dan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Naruto, kenalkan aku Ino dan ini Sakura." ujar Ino seolah lupa dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi. Naruto menatap keduanya takut-takut. "Naruto." ucap Naruto pelan lalu menyembunyikan dirinya di lengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi merangkulnya.

"Jangan takut Naruto, kau tidak boleh lagi takut. Kau harus berani." ujar Sasuke yang terus memotivasi Naruto untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan.

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." pinta Naruto dengan suara yang memohon.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar permintaan Naruto. Bukan dia saja yang mendengar permohonan Naruto tapi Ino dan Sakura juga mendengar.

"Jika Sasuke seperti ini terus, aku takut suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan pergi dan juga meninggalkan aku. Tapi kalau Sasuke jahat, gak apa kok. Aku senang karena Sasuke pasti tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti ayah. Ayah jahat tapi tidak pernah meninggalkan aku. Aku takut Sasuke, aku takut saat orang baik kepadaku, mereka akan pergi meninggalkan aku." ujar Naruto yang kembali hampir menangis bahkan air mata kembali membendung di pelupuk matanya.

Ino hampir menangis mendengarnya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Uchiha Naruto sampai kapanpun dan aku tidak akan jahat hanya karena tidak akan meninggalkan Uchiha Naruto."

 **Bersambung~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke." panggil Naruto pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Sasuke.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." pinta Naruto dengan suara yang memohon.

Sasuke terdiam mendengar permintaan Naruto. Bukan dia saja yang mendengar permohonan Naruto tapi Ino dan Sakura juga mendengar.

"Jika Sasuke seperti ini terus, aku takut suatu saat nanti Sasuke akan pergi dan juga meninggalkan aku. Tapi kalau Sasuke jahat, gak apa kok. Aku senang karena Sasuke pasti tidak akan meninggalkan aku seperti ayah. Ayah jahat tapi tidak pernah meninggalkan aku. Aku takut Sasuke, aku takut saat orang baik kepadaku, mereka akan pergi meninggalkan aku." ujar Naruto yang kembali hampir menangis bahkan air mata kembali membendung di pelupuk matanya.

Ino hampir menangis mendengarnya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Uchiha Naruto sampai kapanpun dan aku tidak akan jahat hanya karena tidak akan meninggalkan Uchiha Naruto."

Naruto menangis dan langsung memeluk Sasuke erat. Sasuke yang seolah ikut merasakan apa yang Naruto rasakan hanya bisa diam seraya membalas pelukan Naruto sambil mengelus punggung Naruto hingga gadis itu tenang.

"Naruto." panggil Sasuke pelan setelah hampir satu jam Naruto tetap diam.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat damai saat tertidur.

"Jadi dia sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Apa yang dia alami hingga seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sendu.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu." sahut Sasuke.

"Sasuke." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?" sahut Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar mencintainya atau hanya kasihan?" Sasuke terdiam dan memandang kearah Sakura yang juga sedang menatapnya intens.

"Dia sudah sangat terluka di dalam pusaran lembah kegelapan dan jangan jadikan janji mu itu untuk semakin membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kererpurukan. Aku memang bukan dokter tapi aku tahu, apa yang Naruto alami meski aku baru melihatnya hari ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memandangi wajah Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan nyaman, wajah itu polos dan juga terlihat damai saat tertidur tapi, saat kedua kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan kristal biru itu terbuka maka ketakutanlah yang akan terlihat dari wajah cantik itu.

" _Dia sudah sangat terluka di dalam pusaran lembah kegelapan dan jangan jadikan janji mu itu untuk semakin membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang kererpurukan. Aku memang bukan dokter tapi aku tahu apa yang Naruto alami meski aku baru melihatnya hari ini."_

Perkataan Sakura masih terngiang di dalam pikirannya, padahal ini sudah dua hari berlalu sejak hari itu tapi perkataan Sakura masih membekas di dalam relung hatinya.

Cinta atau kasihan?

Yang mana yang akan kau pilih Sasuke?

"Engh.." Naruto mendesah pelan saat cahaya matahari masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan malu-malu dari balik gorden yang terbuka akibat sapuan angin di pagi hari.

"Ayo bangun tuan putri, ini sudah saatnya kau mandi, sarapan dan berangkat kesekolah." ujar Sasuke setelah kedua sapphire itu terlihat dengan malu-malu dan masih ingin bersembunyi.

"Hei." Naruto terkekeh pelan saat Sasuke mencubit ujung hidungnya yang mancung.

"Aku bangun." ucap Naruto pelan dan Sasuke melepaskan cubitannya.

"Ayo cepat mandi sana." perintah Sasuke dan Naruto segera mengangguk cepat lalu turun dari ranjang untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar Naruto.

 **...**

Sasuke kembali duduk di kursinya setelah menjelaskan materi bab tiga lalu memberi sepuluh soal essay dan di kerjakan di papan tulis bagi murid yang tahu.

Naruto langsung maju ke depan setelah mengorek-orek di kertas. Naruto mengambil salah satu spidol lalu mulai menuliskan jawabannya lalu di ikuti kedua murid yang lain.

Sasuke kembali berdiri dan memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

Naruto tersenyum puas setelah mengerjakan soal tersebut lalu kembali duduk dibangkunya dengan tenang.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat jawaban Naruto.

Naruto itu anak yang pintar tapi karena mendapat tekanan dari keluarga dan juga lingkungan membuatnya depresi. Gadis itu pintar tapi cara orang yang mengajarinya lah yang salah.

Selama dua hari ini, Sasuke sering mengajari Naruto banyak mata pelajaran dan menambahkan beberapa permainan agar Naruto tidak bosan dan juga semakin semangat belajar dan inilah hasilnya, Naruto bisa tapi selama ini dia terus di hantui rasa bersalah dan juga ketakutan yang berlebihan.

Itulah yang membuat Naruto tidak fokus dalam belajar.

"Baiklah, cukup sampai disini pelajaran kita hari ini dan semuanya hampir benar kecuali nomor enam, MR nya salah." ujar Sasuke.

Siswa yang mengejerjakan nomor enam hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti karena takut melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke menghampiri mejanya untuk mengambil beberapa buku kemudian keluar dari dalam kelas, semua murid menghela napas lega kecuali Naruto yang masih semangat mengorek-korek soal.

"Sasuke-sensei sudah keluar Naruto." tegur Mia, gadis yang duduk di dekat Naruto.

"Hm." Naruto hanya mengangguk singkat sambil terus mengerjakan soal. Gadis bernama Mia itu menghela napas pelan, "Kau ini selalu saja semangat dalam belajar, cobalah untuk santai sejenak." ujarnya lagi.

"Kalau aku santai nanti nilai ku kecil." sahut Naruto yang masih fokus dengan soalnya.

Mia kembali menghela napas, Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak pernah bersantai, setiap waktunya ia habiskan untuk belajar, belajar dan belajar. Inilah alasan mengapa banyak orang tidak terlalu suka berteman dengannya bahkan ada yang membenci dirinya tapi tidak dengan Mia, gadis berambut biru muda itu tidak membenci Naruto.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku mau ke kantin bersama Miki, mau ikut?" ajaknya. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Pergilah, soalku belum selesai." sahut Naruto.

Mia menghela napas lalu beranjak dari duduknya, "Baiklah kalau begitu semoga sukses dengan soal-soal mu." Naruto mengangguk.

Mia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan menghampiri seorang gadis berambut coklat lalu pergi bersama menuju kantin.

Naruto tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang berbinar saat soal-soal yang dia kerjakan telah selesai, dengan begitu tinggal dia berikan kepada Sasuke untuk di periksa.

Naruto berdiri dari duduk seraya membawa buku tulisnya untuk menemui Sasuke tapi tiga orang gadis berseragam ketat sudah berdiri didepan mejanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kemarin, aku melihat mu pulang bersama dengan Sasuke-sensei. Apa hubungan mu dengannya?" tanya seorang siswi berambut hitam sebahu, kedua emeraldnya menatap Naruto sinis.

"Dia suamiku." jawab Naruto jujur membuat ketiga gadis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Jangan bercanda manis, suami? Kau pikir kami bodoh hm? Kau itu murid teraneh di sekolah ini dan kami tahu kalau kau itu juga menyukai Sasuke-sensei seperti halnya kami tapi kau bilang suami? Yang benar saja, bahkan aku juga mau menjadi istirnya." ujar gadis itu dengan sinis.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan wajah polosnya, "Aku tidak bercanda." sahut Naruto yang masih memasang wajah polosnya membuat ketiga gadis itu tertawa sinis.

"Hei gadis aneh, ku beri tahu ya. Kau jangan pernah bermimpi untuk jadi istrinya Sasuke-sensei, kau tidak pantas bersama dengan pria sesempurna Sasuke-sensei." ujar gadis bermata emerald.

Gadis beiris ungu melangkah ke depan Naruto dengan wajah sinis dan angkuhnya, "Kau bodoh, pembawa sial, jelek, dan juga aneh. Kau tidak pantas bersama Sasuke bahkan jika kau benar istrinya, kau hanyala parasit untuknya." ujarnya berhasil memohok Naruto.

Naruto kembali duduk di kurisnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Sasuke, pria yang sempurna di mata banyak wanita sedangkan dirinya?

Dia lebih mirip si buruk rupa yang mencoba untuk menempel pada diri Sasuke yang sempurna.

Gadis beriris emerald menarik rambur panjang Naruto dengan keras hingga gadis berambut kuning itu menjerit kesakitan. "Jauhi Sasuke-sensei dan kau tidak peduli kau siapa dan berhenti mengaku sebagai istrinya, gadis bodoh!"

"Ini baru permulan Naruto dan kalau kau tidak juga menjauhi Sasuke-sensi, kau akan tahu apa yang bisa kami perbuat untuk mu." ujar gadis beriris kuning keemasan yang sejak tadi diam dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Zia, Lina, Yuki!" teriak Mia keras dari pintu kelas, gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat kearah mereka yang sedang mengintimidasi Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian tidak mengangggu Naruto!" teriaknya berang.

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa sinis menatap Mia, mereka tahu kalau Mia itu adalah atlit Karate tapi bukan berarti mereka takut, mereka punya kekuasaan sedangkan Mia hanyalah anak pegawai negeri biasa yang mendapat beasiswa di sekolah elit ini.

"Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati Mia, kau sudah kelas tiga dan jangan salahkan kami kalau kau keluar dari sekolah ini sebelum ujian kelulusan." ujar gadis bermata kuning keemasan, Lina.

Mereka berlalu dengan wajah angkuh setelah berhasil mengancam Naruto dan juga Mia.

"Sudah aku katakan Mia, jangan usik hidup ku karena kalau iya kau akan mendapat sial." ujar Naruto dingin dengan pandangan kosong.

Mia menatap Naruto sendu kemudian dia berdiri di depan meja Naruto, menatap kedua _sapphire_ gadis itu yang terlihat kosong.

"Aku pemilih soal berteman dan aku telah memilih mu menjadi teman ku, apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Mia.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sial hanya karena dekat dengan ku." sahut Naruto.

"Tidak ada pembawa sial di dunia ini Naruto, jika seseorang meninggal, gagal atau tidak mampu. Itu bukan karena sial tapi takdir, tinta takdir telah menulisnya di dalam sejarah manusia itu sendiri. Kematian tidak bisa kita predeksi kapan karena hanya tuhan yang tahu tapi dari bodoh menjadi pintar itu adalah takdir yang bisa kita ubah, miskin menjadi kaya, malas menjadi rajin, gagal menjadi sukses dengan berusaha, kita mampu tapi tidak dengan kematian. Kita tidak tahu kematian kita kapan akan datang dan bagaimana cara kita meninggal nanti kita tidak tahu." ujar Mia menjelaskan.

Naruto tertegun mendengar penjelasan Mia, perlahan dia mendongkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Mia yang juga balas menatapnya.

"Apa kematian kedua ibuku juga takdir yang tidak bisa kita predeksi? Apa yang menulis takdir adalah tuhan?" Mia mengangguk.

"Lalu kapan aku mati?" Mia membelelakan kedua matanya menatap Naruto tajam.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Mia marah.

"Aku ingin mati dan bertemu dengan kedua ibuku." jawab Naruto lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan birunya langit dan putihnya awan yang menggantung.

"Aku tidak tahu dan jangan coba-coba bunuh diri karena tuhan membenci orang yang mati tidak sesuai waktu kematiannya." ujar Mia dingin kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalam kelas setelah dia mengambil dompetnya dari dalam tas.

"Takdir. Seperti apa engkau?" tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

 **...**

Sasuke membereskan semua buku-bukunya dari atas meja agar rapi kemudian keluar dari ruang guru untuk menemui Naruto yang saat ini pasti masih di kelas.

"Kau!" seru Sasuke memanggil Mia yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas.

"Ya sensei?" sahut Mia.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke seraya memperhatikan murid-murid yang sedang membereskan semua buku dan di masukan ke dalam tas.

"Mungkin atap sekolah karena Naruto sering disana." jawab Mia.

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan Mia yang menatapnya bingung.

Sasuke berjalan dengan cepat menuju atap sekolah dan menaiki anak tangga berjumlah lima belas menit hingga sampai ke sebuah pintu besi yang terbuka lebar.

Sasuke keluar dari pintu itu dan melihat atap sekolah yan begitu luas.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedepan seraya mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto mengeggam erat besi pembatas dan melepasnya, Naruto menghirup oksigen sebanyak dia mampu lalu dihembuskannya pelan.

Takdir.

Jumlah huruf yang ada di dalam satu kata itu ada enam tapi maknanya begitu luas.

Makna dari kata itu sedang mempermainkan hidupnya, permainan takdir akan berakhir jika dia menyusul kedua ibunya ke surga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Apa takdir mu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengeriyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ap–"

"Apa pernikahan kita juga takdir tuhan?" tanya Naruto.

".."

"Apa kau membenci tuhan karena takdir yang sudah dia tulis untuk kamu?"

Sasuke hanya diam bisa diam menatap Naruto heran.

"Apa kau menyesal karena telah menikahi gadis gila?"

"..."

"Cinta atau kasihan?"

"..."

Naruto tersenyum miris seraya mendongkkan kepalanya menatap langit biru.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang menginginkan diriku untuk hidup bersama mereka."

"..."

"Takdir yang ku bawa membuat orang membenci diriku."

"..."

"Jika kau ingin berpisah dariku, aku akan melepas mu Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kau terikat di dalam takdir ku yang menyedihkan ini."

"..."

"Lupakan permintaan ku pada malam itu dan lupakan janji mu. Karena kini aku sudah sadar siapa diriku."

 **Bersambung~**

Wattpad : mitsuki_himechan


	5. Chapter 5

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan berbalik kebelakang.

"Apa takdir mu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke mengeriyit bingung dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ap–"

"Apa pernikahan kita juga takdir tuhan?" tanya Naruto.

".."

"Apa kau membenci tuhan karena takdir yang sudah dia tulis untuk kamu?"

Sasuke hanya diam bisa diam menatap Naruto heran.

"Apa kau menyesal karena telah menikahi gadis gila?"

"..."

"Cinta atau kasihan?"

"..."

Naruto tersenyum miris seraya mendongkkan kepalanya menatap langit biru.

"Di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang menginginkan diriku untuk hidup bersama mereka."

"..."

"Takdir yang ku bawa membuat orang membenci diriku."

"..."

"Jika kau ingin berpisah dariku, aku akan melepas mu Sasuke. Aku tidak mau kau terikat di dalam takdir ku yang menyedihkan ini."

"..."

"Lupakan permintaan ku pada malam itu dan lupakan janji mu. Karena kini aku sudah sadar siapa diriku."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar semua yang Naruto katakan, sepasang onyxnya menatap dalam sapphire di depannya yang terlihat rapuh tanpa penyanggah.

Lama keheningan menyelimuti mereka hingga Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kedepan dan berdiri tepat disamping Naruto, kedua tangannya menyentuh pagar pembatas dan menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang memenuhi kota Konoha.

"Kau mau jawaban yang seperti apa dariku?" tanya Sasuke datar tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto yang berdiri membelakanginya.

Naruto menoleh dan berbalik kebelakang, melihat punggung Sasuke yang terlihat tegap dan gagah.

"Jawaban?" Naruto membeo pelan, tidak mengerti.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita dari temanku yang seorang muslim. Dia mengatakan takdir itu sudah di tentukan oleh tuhan-Nya. Takdir, ada yang bisa di ubah dan ada juga yang tidak bisa di ubah. Takdir yang bisa di ubah, contohnya dari bodoh bisa menjadi pintar dengan belajar, penyakit bisa sembuh jika di obati, keturunan bertubuh pendek bisa menjadi tinggi dengan sering berolah raga dan untuk takdir yang tidak bisa di ubah, contohnya adalah kematian, kita tidak tahu kapan kita mati, seperti apa kita mati dan dimana tempatnya, lalu seorang ibu yang melahirkan anak perempuan atau laki-laki, seorang anak yang harus lahir di keluarga kaya atau miskin, yang bahagia atau tidak dan dengan siapa kita berjodoh."

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut raven Sasuke begitu juga dengan rambut panjang milik Naruto, keduanya kembali terdiam cukup lama hingga suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Aku tidak tahu, itulah jawabannya Naruto."

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke, memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang terlihat dingin dan datar tapi siapa yang mengira kalau di balik ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukan itu, ia sedang berpikir. Memikirkan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan apa isi hatinya kepada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa yang aku rasakan saat ini."

"Aku mencintai mu atau mengasihani mu. Aku tidak tahu." Sasuke menghela napas untuk sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tapi janji ku pada malam itu akan aku tepati."

"Jika saat ini aku belum mencintai mu, maka aku akan belajar untuk mencintai mu dan menerima mu meski tidak mudah karena aku masih mencintai Sakura dan aku, akui itu."

"Aku bukan tidak mencintai tapi belum mencintai dan sekali lagi, sebuah perpisahan di dalam keluargaku adalah yang tabu dan aku juga hanya ingin menikah satu kali di dalam hidupku."

"Aku membenci mu bukan karena kamu menikah dengan ku tapi aku benci karena hidupku selalu di atur, aku tidak menyalahkan dirimu yang menerima pernikahan ini karena aku yakin kau pasti di paksa menikah dengan ku begitu juga dengan diriku."

Sasuke berbalik kesamping untuk melihat kearah Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajahnya saat ia berbicara, "Maaf pernah membuat mu tersiksa." ujarnya lembut

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan semua yang Sasuke jelaskan kepadanya, hatinya tersentuh dan bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Ia pun menundukan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap onyx Sasuke yang menatapnya lama.

"Aa... Aku ingat satu hal lagi." Sasuke menjentikan jarinya lalu mengangkat dagu Naruto dengan ibu jarinya dan dengan terpaksa Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Dia juga bilang kalau pacaran itu akan indah jika melakukannya setelah pernikahan. Emmm indahnya pacaran setelah pernikahan. Itu katanya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita saling belajar untuk saling menerima seperti halnya orang pacaran, bukankah kita belum saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

Kedua kelopak mata Naruto mulai berair karena mendengar semua yang Sasuke katakan sejak.

Terkejut. Bingung. Senang.

Bercampur menjadi satu di dalam hatinya saat ini dan tanpa pikir panjang Naruto langsung menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan erat. "Arigatou gozaimashu Sasuke-kun!" ujarnya keras dan air matanya langsung tumpah begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou**

 **Chapter 5**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **Baturaja, 21 September 2016**

 **Sumatera Selatan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat penampilannya saat ini, ia memakai dress berwarna biru muda dan rambutnya dikepang satu dan dibiarkan berada di pundak kanannya lalu beberapa jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu berhias di atas kepalanya disebelah kiri.

Flatshoes berwarna putih dengan hiasan kupu-kupu menjadi pilihannya.

Setelah cukup lama berdiri didepan cermin dan memastikan kalau penampilannya benar-benar cantik, akhirnya Naruto menyudahinya dengan mengambil tas selempang berwarna coklat muda lalu berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Sasuke yang hampir satu jam menunggu Naruto akhirnya menghela nafas lega karena Naruto sudah selesai berias dan siapa yang mengira kalau ternyata Naruto pandai berias bahkan Sasuke terdiam di tempat hanya karena mengagumi kecantikan istrinya itu yang menurutnya sangat sempurna.

Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan wajah bingung karena Sasuke melamun menatapnya, "Apa aku tidak cantik?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bisa berdandan sama sekali tapi kemarin di sekolah ia mendengar teman-teman sekelasnya berbicara soal make up dan kencan buta. Naruto yang sedikit tertarik akhirnya menguping pembicaraan mereka untuk tahu apalagi saat sarapan sebelum berangkan sekolah kemarin Sasuke mengatakan ingin mengajaknya kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Naruto senang bukan main mendengarnya dan mencari tutorial make di youtobe lalu mencobanya dan inilah hasilnya.

"Sasuke-kun." panggilnya lirih dan Sasuke tersadar dari keterpesonaanya lalu berdehem singkat.

"Kamu pakai dress? Apa bekas lukanya sudah hilang?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaran.

Ini sudah hampir satu bulan setelah pembicaraan mereka di atap sekolah waktu itu dan sejak saat itu Naruto tidak pernah lagi melukai dirinya lagi dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan semua bekas luka ditubuhnya dengan krim yang Sasuke beli untuknya.

Naruto melihat kebawah untuk memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang terbuka karena dressnya hanya selutut dan berlengan panjang.

Bekas luka sayatan sudah hilang sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

"Kayaknya udah." jawab Naruto lalu mendongkkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Baguslah." Sasuke tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan Naruto agar mengamit tangannya.

"Ayo kencan."

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk antusias.

Dan tujuan mereka untuk kencan adalah taman untuk bermain sambil berselfie ria lalu melanjutkan kencan ke distrik Suna untuk melihat-lihat toko yang banyak menjual pakaian, benda antik, boneka, melewati bioskop dan membeli jajanan di stand-stand yang ada.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat Naruto menatap kagum boneka rubah yang begitu besar bahkan tingginya hampir sama dengan tubuh Naruto dan berwarna orange dengan sembilan ekor.

"Kamu suka?" tanya Sasuke dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk pelan seraya menyentuh hidung boneka rubah.

"Aku mau." ucap Naruto pelan kemudian memeluk boneka itu gemas. Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat sikap Naruto yang seperti anak kecil dan Sasuke memakluminya karena ia yakin kalau Naruto tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnnya dan biarlah Naruto terus bersikap manja karena ini memang saat-saat ia bersikap manja kepada siapapun.

Kalau dulu ia tidak bisa bersikap manja maka kali ini biarlah ia tumbuh sesuai dengan perkembangannya dan tidak perlu merasakan tekanan yang bisa membuatnya stres bahkan depresi.

Karena Naruto terus memeluk boneka itu akhirnya Sasuke memanggil pelayan toko dan memutuskan untuk membeli boneka besar itu dan mengirimnya ke alamat apartemennya karena ia tidak mungkin membiarkan boneka sebesar itu ke dalam mobilnya.

"Ayo." ajak Sasuke lagi setelah boneka itu dimasukan kedalam kardus untuk di kirim ke apartemen Sasuke.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, "Kamu maunya kemana?"

"Ummmm..." Naruto bergumam tidak jelas karena ragu untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan dan Sasuke dengan sabar menunggunya.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, aku akan belikan." ujar Sasuke seolah tahu apa yang Naruto inginkan.

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat, kurang jelas dan padat.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti dengan gumaman Sasuke.

"Iya." Sasuke menghela napas.

"Aku mau beli komik, novel dan makan ramen sampai puas?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan Naruto langsung melompat-lompat kecil karena senang seraya bertepuk tangan. Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihatnya tapi ia pun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi kemudian mengajak Naruto terlebih dahulu ke toko buku untuk membelikan apa yang Naruto inginkan.

Keluar dari dalam toko buku, Naruto berhasil mendapatkan lima buah novel dan sepuluh komik lalu mereka pergi ke kedai ramen yang Naruto sering kunjungi untuk menikmati semangkuk ramen dengan harga yang paling murah karena ia tidak pernah di beri uang jajan dan kalaupun ada uang, ia mendapatkan uang tersebut dari jerih payahnya membawa nama sekolah menuju olimpiade bahasa Inggris dan mendapatkan uang walaupun cuma sedikit lalu ia juga sering menemukan uang sekitar seratus ribu di depan pintu kamarnya yang Naruto tahu pasti dari Kurama karena ia pernah melihat Kurama melakukan hal tersebut dan ia langsung bersembunyi saat Kurama akan pergi.

Meksipun Kurama terlihat dingin tapi ia tahu kalau adiknya itu juga butuh uang untuk membeli semua keperluan yang berhubungan dengan perempuan maka dari itu seminggu sekali ia akan menaruh uang di depan pintu kamar Naruto atau menyelipkannya ke bawah pintu.

Sampai saat ini Naruto masih bingung dengan kakaknya itu, kenapa Kurama bersikap dingin kalau ternyata ia sayang sama Naruto. Ada apa dan kenapa?

Bukankah dulu Kurama menyayanginya kenapa sekarang tidak? Atau mungkin Kurama menjauh darinya karena sudah tahu kalau ia pembunuh.

"Ramen jumbo mu sudah datang." ujar Sasuke mengintrupsi dan Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya yang memikirkan kakaknya.

"Um!" Naruto mengangguk senang dan meraih mangkuknya dengan mata berbinar senang.

Kurama yang baru saja hendak melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki kedai ramen langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto ada di dalam. Naruto terlihat senang dan terus berceloteh saat makan seperti anak kecil lalu Sasuke akan menanggapi dengan kosakata 'Hn' seperti biasa seraya mengelap pinggiran bibir Naruto yang berlepotan karena kuah ramen.

Kurama tersenyum kecil melihatnya kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kedai ramen tersebut.

 **Drrrtt...**

Kurama sedikit terkejut saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar dan melihat ada telpon yang masuk.

Setelah menggeser dial di layar ponselnya, Kurama segera menjawab si penelpon yang kebetulan ingin ia telpon tadinya.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"Ya." Kurama tersenyum tipis seraya menatap langit yang begitu biru seperti samudra.

"..."

"Terima kasih untuk bantuan mu bi." ujar Kurama tulus.

"..."

"Baiklah."

"..."

"Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata terima kasih untuk semuanya bi, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Naruto tidak kunjung keluar dari dalam rumah."

"..."

"Baiklah bi dan tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasih ku kepada paman dan juga Itachi."

 **...**

Hari sudah menjelang malam tapi Naruto dan Sasuke tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali padahal mereka terus berkeliling ketempat-tempat wisata yang ada di Konoha.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk bersama di bukit kepala para Hokage.

Konon dulu katanya Konoha adalah desa ninja dan patung-patung kepala hokage akan di ukir di bukit tapi saat ini hanya ada tujuh kepala saja sisanya hanya foto-foto yang di pajang di kantor Hokage.

Bagi Naruto dan Sasuke itu hanyalah sebuah mitos biasa tapi cukup menarik minta para wisatawan dalam maupun luar untuk berkunjung.

Semilir angin berhembus pelan membawa aroma musim gugur yang begitu kuat. Naruto memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya untuk menikamti hembusan angin sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya segera merangkulnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya serileks mungkin ketubuh Sasuke lalu membuka kedua matanya untuk melihat pemandangan koto Konaha yang tampak bersinar-sinar karena lampu-lampu mulai di nyalakan.

"Indah." pujinya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Um." Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau pernah dengar kisah Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukankah itu kamu?" tanya Naruto seraya mendongkan kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya.

"Hei! Apa kau lupa kalau keluarga ku ini adalah bangsawan Konoha yang paling di hormati setelah Hyuuga." ujar Sasuke mengingatkan akan status keluarganya di kota ini.

"Tahu." Naruto mengangguk polos, Sasuke menghela napas berat seraya memainkan poni Naruto.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang membunuh kakakanya sendiri tapi pada akhirnya ia menyesal. Lalu ada wanita yang selalu dengan senan tiasa menunggu dirinya yang tidak tahu kapan kembali." ujar Sasuke mulai bercerita dan Naruto diam mendengarkan.

"Aku diberi nama Sasuke karena dia tapi aku tidak ingin sebodoh dirinya." lanjutnya.

"Aku akan selalu pulang dimana ada seorang gadis yang sudah menunggu kepulanganku dengan senyuman yang menenangkan."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan gadisku seperti yang dia lakukan meski pun dia seorang pahlawan tapi aku tidak suka dengan caranya itu."

"Jadilah dirimu sendiri Sasuke-kun." sahut Naruto tiba-tiba lalu mencium pipi Sasuke lama.

Sasuke membeku di tempat apalagi setelah Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak tahu apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang tapi seperti yang kau bilang, kita akan belajar bersama untuk saling mengenal, memahami, menyayangi dan mencintai. Kita harus membangun keluarga kecil yang bahagia." kedua permata berbeda warna milik mereka saling beradu menyelami satu sama lain untuk mencari cinta dari balik indahnya sapphire dan tajamnya sang onyx.

"Aku tahu diri ku ini tidak sesempurna gadis yang lain bahkan diriku ini hanyalah gadis yang depresi berat seperti orang gila. Dulu aku merasa iri dengan yang orang-orang rasakan, tapi kini aku merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan. Rasanya sungguh menyenangkan, terima kasih Sasuke."

Kedua tangan mungil itu menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke sambil memasang senyum tulusnya untuk Sasuke.

"Cinta. Mungkinkah saat ini aku jatuh cinta padamu? Jantung ku berdegup kencang saat bersama mu Sasuke dan terkadang aku merasa malu atau gugup, kata teman ku, itu artinya jatuh cinta. Aku jatuh cinta pada suamiku sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintai mu." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Hn, sepertinya aku juga mencintai mu." sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya buka suara, kedua tangannya menyingkirkan kedua tangan Naruto dari kedua pipinya lalu ia taruh di lehernya kemudian Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto.

 **Cup.**

Ciuman singkat namun berefek besar untuk Naruto karena kedua pipinya sukses bersemu merah bak bua tomat yang matang.

"Aku suka pipi mu merah, membuat ku lapar untuk memakan mu saat ini juga." ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang mulai terdengar berat.

"Sasuke-kun makan orang?" tanya Naruto dengan suara yang mencicit karena takut.

"Ya aku suka tapi tidak pernah melakukannya." jawab Sasuke seraya menium telinga Naruto, membuat gadis itu merinding seketika.

"Sasuke-kun kanibal?" Sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

"Menurut mu?" Sasuke balik nanya membuat Naruto semakin bingung sekaligus takut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto menggeleng pelan karena dia benar-benar tidak tahu maksud Sasuke saat ini.

Oh apakah Sasuke akan memutilasi dirinya lalu di jadikan sup? Atau malah membuang mayatnya di sungai?

Naruto semakin cemas sedangkan Sasuke malah menyeringai mesum melihat reaksi Naruto yang seperti kucing yang ketakutan.

"Sas–"

"Kyaaaaaa..."

Belum sempat bertanya kembali, Naruto sudah lebih dulu Sasuke gendong di pundak layakya karung beras. Tidak romantis sama sekali.

Oh tidak jangan bilang kalau Sasuke akan memasukan dirimu ke dalam karung lalu membuang mu ke laut? Naruto berusaha memberontak tapi Sasuke malah terus melanjutkan jalannya.

"Sasuke-kun, dagingku tidak enak." ujar Naruto memelas.

Sasuke hampir tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar perkataan Naruto yang benar-benar polos dan sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam terindah untuknya dan juga Naruto.

 **END or TBC?**

 **Sebelumnya maaf tidak bisa balas komentar kalian satu-satu dan terima kasih banyak sudah mau baca karyaku yang tidak sempurna ini :)**

 **Ig : bellamitsuki**

 **Pin : 5385526D**

 **wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan**

 **Baca karya Mitsuki yang lainnya di akun wattpad Mitsuki yang baru ya...**

 **Ditunggu vote dan komentarnya...**

 **Silahkan SfN Mitsuki yang lainnya.**

 **Seribu Bangau**

 **Sun Flowers**

 **Pikachu Saranghae**

 **Demam India**

 **My Girl is Agent**


	6. Chapter 6

Sasuke sudah kembali keperusahaannya dan berhenti menjadi guru di tempat Naruto sekolah dan Naruto pun kini mulai terbuka kepada teman-teman sekelasnya meskipun ada beberapa orang masih enggan dekat dengan Naruto itu bukan masalah karena yang terpenting saat ini gadis yang berstatus istri Uchiha Sasuke itu sudah mau banyak bicara dan sedikit terbuka kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya dan Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir lagi kalau Naruto akan melukai dirinya sendiri karena Sasuke sendirilah yang membantu Naruto untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal tersebut dan sampai saat ini hubungan Naruto dengan ayahnya masih dingin dan mungkin saat Naruto benar-benar siaplah, Sasuke baru akan mempertemukan Naruto dengan ayahnya sendiri, Minato Namikaze.

Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sebelum Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, di amatinya wajah tampan nan damai Sasuke ketika tidur, suaminya itu benar-benar tampan seperti malaikat, sungguh beruntung dirinya memiliki Sasuke. Rahang Sasuke terlihat begitu tegas, bibir tipis dan berwarna sedikit merah, hidung yang begitu mancung dan bentuk kelopak mata yang indah.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memberanikan dirinya untuk mencium dahi Sasuke lembut lalu ia pun keluar dari kamar dengan cepat karena malu dengan apa yang ia lakukan sementara itu kedua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat saat tahu Naruto menciumnya diam-diam.

Naruto segera membuat nasi goreng untuk sarapan setelah mencuci muka dan gosok gigi sedangkan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tidurnya karena benar-benar merasa lelah setelah seharian ia berkutat di kantor dan mengurus beberapa masalah yang ada.

Sasuke terbangun saat Naruto menggoncangan tubuhnya pelan, dibukanya kedua kelopak matanya itu dan senyuman manis Narutolah yang ia lihat pertama kali.

"Ayo kak bangun, aku udah buat sarapan loh." ujar Naruto riang karena hari ini adalah pertama dia masak sendiri setelah belajar beberapa hari yang lalu tanpa Sasuke ketahui.

"Memang kamu bisa masak?" tanya Sasuke kurang percaya karena yang ia tahu Naruto itu hampir menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk mengerjakan soal dan belajar siang malam tanpa mengenal lelah dan sekarang wanitanya itu bisa masak, sejak kapan?

"Bisa dong!" jawab Naruto antusias.

"Oke baiklah akan aku coba." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berada di atasnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya pagi ini aku akan sarapan masakan yang kau buat atau kau yang akan menjadi sarapanku pagi ini?" tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar ternyata ia berada di bawah Naruto.

"Maksud kakak?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kau berada di atasku dan jangan bilang kau pagi ini sangat lapar hingga ingin memakan ku." jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tipis yang membuat Naruto mengeryit bingung karena tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Sedikit sulit untuk di jelaskan tapi bagaimana kalau kita praktekkan saja?" tawar Sasuke dengan seringainya semakin lebar dan sayangnya Naruto tidak melihatnya karena dia lebih memikirkan apa yang Sasuke tawarkan kepadanya barusan.

"Boleh." Naruto mengangguk pelan dan kembali melihat kearah Sasuke yang ada di bawahnya.

"Bagus." dan Sasuke pun langsung membalikkan keadaan dimana saat ini Narutolah yang ada di bawahnya.

"Itadakimashu."

"Kyaaaaa..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou**

 **Chapter 6**

Di saat Sasuke memakan sarapannya dengan tenang maka berbeda dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi memasang cemberut dan juga sesekali meringis karena permainan mereka tadi pagi yang hampir dua jam dan harus berhenti karena Naruto yang mulai merengek meminta pengampunan dari dirinya.

Dan Naruto harus belajar lebih banyak tentang permainan kata Sasuke agar ia tidak lagi terjebak seperti tadi pagi.

"Hei jangan pasang wajah yang seperti itu." tegur Sasuke sambil menahan tawanya karena lucu akan ekspresi yang Naruto tunjukkan.

Naruto melirik kearah Sasuke dan menghela napas pelan sambil memakan sarapannya yang telah mendingin, "Aku tidak akan terjebak lagi." gumam Naruto pelan dan berhasil di tangkap dengan baik oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke. Pria itu hampir tertawa mendengarnya namun ia tahan.

"Hari ini aku tidak kerja, jadi apa kau mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Terserah asal tidak di rumah." jawab Sasuke.

"Eeeeeemmm... Okey!" sahut Naruto dan dengan cepat menghabiskan sarapannya kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto begitu antusias hanya bisa tersenyum dan memakan sarapannya dengan santai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin mulai menghilang dan bergantikan dengan musim semi, dimana kuncup-kuncup bunga Sakura mulai bermunculan di ranting-ranting pohon dan Yoyogi Park pasti akan ramai pengunjung dalam hitungan hari.

Naruto duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap anak sungai buatan dan beberapa pohon bunga Sakura berjejer rapi di pinggirnya. Sasuke menarik napas dan ia hembuskan napasnya perlahan, menciptakan embun keluar dari mulutnya karena suhu memang masih terasa dingin.

Naruto mengeluarkan kertas origami dari dalam kecil yang ia bawa dan membentuk kertas origami berwarna merah muda itu menjadi perahu kertas.

Sasuke duduk disamping sambil memperhatikan apa yang Naruto lakukan, jari-jari mungil lentik itu dengan sangat telaten dan mahir melipat kertas.

"Jika kau sudah siap untuk cerita semuanya kepadaku, cerita saja." ujar Sasuke. Naruto menghentikan gerakan melipatnya dan melihat kearah Sasuke yang juga melihat kearah dirinya.

"Iya." sahut Naruto pelan dan lembut lalu ia pun berdiri dari duduknya sambil membawa perahu kertas yang sudah ia buat kemudian dia hanyutkan di sungai lalu duduk di pinggir sungai, beralaskan rumput berwarna hijau.

Sasuke beranjak menghampiri Naruto dan ikut duduk disamping gadis berstatus istri sahnya itu dan mengamati perahu kertas yang mulai berlayar pelan.

"Ayah sangat mencintai ibuku, dia rela melakukan apapun agar ibuku bahagia dan ibu tetap mempertahan diriku padahal jika melahirkan diriku ibu bisa meninggal, ayah lakukan apa saja agar ibu menyerah tapi ibu terus berkata akan mempertahan diriku yang dia cinta hingga ia pun meninggal saat aku lahir." ujar Naruto menceritakan separuh dari kisahnya dengan mata yang memandang perahu kertas sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan dengan sangat baik.

"Ayah membenci ku dan melakukan apapun saja agar aku menderita karena menurutnya karena dirikulah ibu meninggal dan itu benar dan diriku tidak bisa memungkirilah itu, kak Kurama selalu menghentikan ayah dengan menjadi tameng untukku, dia melawan ayah. Kak Kurama bilang, dia memang membenci ku karena aku ibu pergi tapi ibu pernah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia menyayangi dan mencintai ku maka dari itu, tidak pantas dirinya membenci orang yang ibunya sayang karena pada dasarnya seorang ibu memang rela melalukan apa saja agar anaknya bisa lahir dengan selamat bahkan nyawa menjadi taruhan."

"Tapi ancaman ayah berhasil membuat kak Kurama bungkam." lanjutnya dan bayang-bayang masa lalu melintas dengan begitu cepat di kepalanya.

"Ayah akan membunuh ku jika kakak terus menolong dan membelaku. Kakak hanya bisa diam dan mulai saat itu mengabaikan aku, aku tahu hal ini saat tidak sengaja melihat mereka berbicara di ruang kerja ayah. Hingga suatu hari ayah menikah dengan seorang janda beranak satu bernama Sara. Bunda Sara dan kak Karin menyayangiku lebih dari apapun, mereka terus mengatakan pada ayah bahwa aku tidak salah, ayah mulai membuka diri padaku meski ia masih bersikap dingin namun aku mulai merasa hangat jika di dekatnya.

Hingga kecelakaan itu, ayah kembali membeni diriku kembali dan semakin berbuat kasar padaku dan kak Kurama saat itu sedang kuliah di luar negeri dan tidak bisa menenami diriku tapi dia yakin kalau kak Karin akan menjagaku tapi ternyata tidak.

Tidur di dalam gudang atau tidur di luar rumah saat musim dingin bukanlah hal baru bagiku bahkan aku hampir tenggelam di kolam ayah tak peduli hingga akhirnya supir rumah menolongku dan mencaci ayah dan ayah pun memecat supir itu. Semunya terus berjalan seperti biasanya hingga salah satu teman sekelasku menawarkan narkoba padaku tapi aku menolak dan akhirnya mengajari kau untuk melukai diri sendiri dan teman ku itu akhirnya meninggal dunia karena overdosis, tiga bulan setelah mengajari aku untuk melukai diri sendiri.

Dan cerita endingnya ayah memaksaku menikah dengan mu." ujar Naruto menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan lalu di peluknya tumbuh mungil itu.

"Lupakanlah semua masa lalu itu Naruto karena saat ini akulah yang akan menemani mu hingga akhir hayat. Jika kau tidak bahagia kemarin maka mulai saat ini dan yang akan datang kau akan bahagia bersamaku." ujar Sasuke dan Naruto pun memeluk Sasuke erat dan menangis dalam pelukkan Sasuke yang begitu hangat baginya.

"Dulu waktu kecil aku suka bikin perahu kertas dan di hanyutkan di sungai biar nanti bisa sampai ke sungai dewa. Bagaimana kalau kita tulis permohonan di kertasnya lalu lipat dan kita hanyutkan?" ujar Naruto seraya melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Sasuke.

"Ayo." Sasuke mengangguk dan ia pun menerima satu kertas origami berwarna biru muda dan sebuah pulpen dan Naruto memilih kertas berwarna kuning, mereka saling menjauh agar isi pesan mereka tidak bisa di baca satu salam lain kemudian mereka lipat berbentuk peruhu dan di hanyutkan ke sungai.

"Semoga dewa menjawabnya." Naruto tersenyum melihat perahu kertasnya dan Sasuke berlayar mengikuti arus air.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke bioskop kebetulan ada film baru bagaimana?" ajak Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

 **...**

Tanpa terasa Sasuke dan Naruto menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah hampir lima belas jam, mereka berkeliling kota, main ke time zona, berkunjung ke beberapa tempat wisata, mencoba beberapa makanan di berbagai resto asing seperti Cina, Korea dan Indonesia.

"Sebelum kita pulang bagaimana kalau kita beli kembang api?" ujar Naruto yang melihat seorang pria tua berjualan kembang api di pinggiran jalan dan berdampingan dengan seorang pria muda yang sibuk membuat kembang gula berbagai warna

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan Naruto pun dengan cukup kuat menarik lengan Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya lalu tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang gadis kecil berwarna hitam kebiruan persis seperti Sasuke.

"Oh maaf apa kau tidak apa?" tanya Naruto dan membantu gadis kecil itu untuk berdiri.

Gadis kecil itu sangat cantik dan memiliki manik seperti bunga lavender bahkan aroma gadis itu juga aroma bunga lavender yang begitu wangi. Gadis itu pun mengangguk dan berlari menuju seorang wanita cantik bertubuh sexy yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Sasuke-kun?" panggilnya pelan.

"Hinata." gumam Sasuke pelan dan wanita bernama Hinata itu pun tersenyum manis karena Sasuke menyapanya.

"Apa kabar Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata seraya berjalan untuk mendekat.

"Baik." sahut Sasuke tanpa melihat kearah Hinata dan sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas dan ia berikan kepada Naruto, "Cepat beli kembang api yang kau suka." ujarnya memerintah.

Naruto mengangguk dan menerima uang itu kemudian menghampiri pak tua untuk membeli kembang api.

"Sayang katanya mau beli kembang gula, sana beli." ujar Hinata kepada gadis kecil yang berdiri di belakang tubuhnya dan gadis kecil itu pun mengangguk mengerti. Hinata tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya itu.

"Anak mu?" tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan gadis kecil itu.

Hinata menyeringai senang mendengarnya, "Tentu saja, dia cantik dan manis bukan?" sahut Hinata.

"Hn. Aku baru tahu kalau kau sudah menikah." ujar Sasuke dan menatap Hinata dingin.

"Aku–"

"Udah!" seru Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sekatung plastik berisi kembang api yang baru saja ia beli dan gadis kecil tadi juga sudah selesai membeli kembang gula dan berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Dia adik mu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia istriku." jawaban Sasuke sukses membuat senyum Hinata luntur seketika dan menatap Naruto dingin.

"Di lihat dari tubuhnya, dia masih remaja." ujarnya sinis menatap Naruto benci dan Sasuke menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tahu dan aku menyanyanginya." sahut Sasuke.

Naruto yang mendapat tatapan sinis Hinata memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri di balik lengan Sasuke dan mengenggam erat lengan suaminya.

"Ini sudah malam dan aku harus pulang, permisi." ujar Sasuke dingin lalu membawa Naruto pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah Hinata.

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanya Naruto setelah mereka masuk ke dalam bis.

"Hanya seseorang yang tidak penting. Sudah jangan di bahas." jawab Sasuke dingin dan membuang muka kearah lain untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang karena emosi yang tersulut oleh kedatang Hinata.

"Cih!" Sasuke berdecih pelan melihat senyuman wanita itu yang terlihat tidak berdosa.

Naruto yang sejak tadi memperhatikan sikap Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan memperhatikan. Lama mobil bis berjalan hingga akhirnya sampai ke halte yang ada di dekat apartemen mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari dalam bis, Sasuke berjalan didepan sedangkan ia berjalan di belakang, entah kenapa sejak pertemuan dengan wanita tadi, Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih diam bahkan wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu dingin dan datar seperti menyimpan emosi yang hendak meluap.

Naruto menghela napas dan berpikir mungkin nanti Sasuke akan lebih baik dan tidak seperti ini lagi.

Sesampainya di dalam kamar Sasuke segera merebahkan tubuhnya keatas kasur dan saat kasur sebelahnya bergerak, ia pun membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Naruto telah berbaring disampingnya.

"Aku sangat lelah." gumam Sasuke dan menarik tubuh Naruto agar dapat ia peluk dan ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Naruto agar dapat mencium aroma bunga lily yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja dan memilih untuk mengelus kepala bagian belakang Sasuke hingga Sasuke tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Tidurlah dengan nyaman Sasuke-kun." ucapnya lembut dan mencium dahi Sasuke.

 **...**

Kata Sasuke siang ini dia akan menjemput Naruto sepulang sekolah tapi ini sudah lewat satu jam dan Sasuke tidak kunjung datang untuk menjemputnya. Mungkinkah saat ini pria itu sedang sangat sibuk dan lupa dengan janjinya untuk menjemput Naruto pulang.

Naruto menghela napas lelah dan menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali ke jalan aspal lalu memilih untuk berteduh di bawah pohon yang ada di pinggir jalan.

Dua jam. Tiga jam dan empat jam sudah terlewati dan Sasuke tak kunjung menjemputnya. Ingin rasanya Naruto menangis saat ini juga tapi ia sudah dewasa. Sasuke pasti sangat sibuk mangkanya lupa.

Naruto berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai mencari taksi untuk pulang tapi setelah lama menunggu taksi tak ada yang lewat. Naruto benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga tapi seorang pemuda datang mendekati dirinya sambil membawa sepeda.

"Baka sampai kapan kau akan menunggu?" tanya pemuda itu kepada Naruto. Lantas Naruto menoleh keasal suara yang memanggilnya bodoh.

"Aku datang tadi sekitar dua jam yang lalu dan melihat menunggu dan sekarang aku sudah pulang dari jadwal latihan Kendo dan kau masih disini? Baka, memangnya siapa yang kau tunggu? Pacar? Ya ampun brengsek sekali pacar mu itu." ujarnya tanpa henti seperti kereta api membuat telinga Naruto panas mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan panda?!" seru Naruto kesal dan berhasil membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa keras.

"Ya ampun aku pikir kau sudah melupkan aku." ujarnya geli dan Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Sudahlah, sini naik. Ku antar pulang deh." ujarnya menawarkan seraya duduk di sepeda dan menepuk tempat duduk yang ada di belakang.

Naruto terdiam sejenak memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi kalau masih menunggu, dia sudah sangat benar-benar lelah dan perutnya sudah sangat lapar bahkan berbunyi di saat ia memikirkan apa yang teman semasa SMP nya itu tawarkan dan sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar suara perutnya.

"Sudah-sudan naik saja." ujarnya dan Naruto mengalah dan akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk bagian belakang.

"Sebelum itu aku akan mengajak mu makan ramen kesukaan mu, kau pasti lapar ia kan?" tanyanya dan Naruto mengangguk malu.

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan melihat gelagat Naruto dan memilih untuk mengayuh sepedanya, "Makasih ya Gaara." ujarnya pelan.

"Sama-sama." sahut Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis dan terus mengayuh sepedanya pelan, ingatan-ingatan masa kecilnya bersama Naruto berputar begitu saja, mengingatkan masa-masa mereka saat SMP dulu.

"Kau ingat saat kita kelas satu SMP?" tanya Gaara.

"Ingat apa?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Saat kau bilang akan di jemput ayah mu pulang tapi ayah mu tak kunjung datang bahkan aku hampir mengatakan kau gila karena menunggu ayah mu hingga malam, untung saat itu aku lewat depan sekolah sambil bawa sepeda kalau enggak gimana? Perut mu bunyi dan aku mentraktir mu ramen lalu mengantar mu pulang dan sampai di rumah kau malah di ocehi ayah mu."

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingatnya dan memilih untuk meremas pinggir baju Gaara erat.

"Apa kau menunggu ayah mu?" tanya Gaara.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto.

"Lalu?" tanya Gaara bingung.

"Suamiku."

 **Ckitt..**

Gaara mengerem sepedanya mendadak dan sukses membuat kepala Naruto menghantam punggungnya cukup keras.

"Kau sudah menikah?" tanya Gaara tidak percaya.

"Perjodohan." jawab Naruto, "Tapi aku dan suami ku mulai saling mencintai." lanjutnya berhasil membuat Gaara tersenyum miris.

"Aa..." Gaara mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Ia tahu dirinya dan Naruto tidak mungkin bisa bersama mengingat kasta mereka yang begitu jauh, Naruto putri dari keluarga kaya raya sedangkan dia hanya anak yang di buang ayahnya karena di kira ayahnya anak haram, hasil hubungan gelap ibunya dengan pria lain padahal ciri fisiknya begitu mendekati ayahnya ketimbang pria yang di tuduh berselingkuh dengan ibunya.

Ibunya meninggal dunia saat usianya lima tahun dan ia pun terusir. Naruto mengetahui hal itu karena Naruto adalah sahabat baiknya dan Naruto pun sering cerita banyak hal kepadanya tapi kini Gaara dan Naruto beda sekolah dan jarang bertemu bahkan dalam satu tahun itu untung-untung kalau bisa bertemu.

Gaara pun cukup prihatin dengan Naruto namun apa dayanya untuk menolong Naruto, keluarga Naruto begitu kuat untuk ia lawan dan ia pun hanya bisa berdoa untuk sahabat baiknya itu dan menyemangati Naruto agar tetap semangat dalam keadaan apapun tanpa ia ketahui sudah terlalu banyak masa yang tidak ia ketahui dari Naruto karena terpisah sekolah. Andai satu sekolah mungkin dia akan tahu kalau Naruto sering melukai dirinya sendiri dan mungkin dapat ia hentikan tapi Gaara tidak tahu sama sekali.

"Ramen Ichiraku!" seru Gaara setelah sampai di depan kedai ramen dan menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan.

"Aku mau makan sebanyak-banyaknya!" seru Naruto ceria. Yah ceria hanya didepan Gaara di ceria seperti anak kecil dan di hadapan Sasuke ia mulai secara perlahan.

"Okey jangan lupa bayar sendiri hahahahahahaaaa..."

Naruto lantas cemberut seketika mendengar penuturan Gaara lalu ia pun mengambil tas Gaara yang masih menggantung di punggung sang pemuda karena dia yakin Gaara pasti menyimpan banyak kupon ramen Ichiraku.

"Yak!" seru Gaara keras dan Naruto tertawa keras karenanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

Ig : bellamitsuki

Wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya kesal saat mendapati sekolah Naruto telah sepi dan itu wajar saja karena hari sudah sangat sore. _Sial!_ Pikirnya.

Ini semua gara-gara rapat dewan direksi yang mendadak lalu kedatangan Hinata yang mengatakan kalau Inari adalah putri kandungnya. Yang benar saja dia pikir Sasuke itu bodoh? Heh kau bermain dengan orang yang salah Hinata!

Sasuke memutar mobilnya untuk kembali ke apartemen dan berharap Naruto sudah pulang dengan selamat tapi gadis itu sangat penurut kalau di suruh tunggu pasti di tunggu tanpa peduli dengan waktu tapi melihat sekolah yang kosong, dia yakin Naruto pasti sudah pulang dan kalau benar, Sasuke patut bersyukur karena Naruto tidak sepolos atau katakanlah bodoh karena terlalu mengikuti apa yang orang katakan.

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya saat melihat Naruto tertawa lepas yang sedang di bonceng naik sepeda oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala.

" _Arigatou_ Gaara." ujar Naruto senang dan turun dari atas sepeda Gaara.

"Sama-sama." balas Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Lihatlah kantung mata mu itu, ckckck tidak akan pernah hilang kalau terus tidur hanya dalam kurun waktu empat jam!" seru Naruto marah sambil berkacak pinggang.

Gaara terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Kau tahu kalau aku tidak kerja aku tidak bisa makan dan beasiswa yang ku dapat sangat pas-pasan untuk sekolah, kau tahu sendiri makan itu sangat mahal." sahut Gaara.

"Kalau begitu berhenti latihan Kendo." ujar Naruto memerintah.

"Kalau ada turnamen dan menang kan aku dapat uang." balas Gaara, Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Dasar mata duitan." desis Naruto membuat Gaara terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Oh ya ku lihat di dalam tas mu banyak sekali kupon makanan, bisa dong traktir aku terus hahahaha..."

"Hm bayar." ujar Gaara sambil mengadahkan tangan kanannya lalu ikut tertawa renyah.

"Oke oke makasih ya Gaara untuk hari, aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak mengantar dan mentraktir ku mungkin aku masih disana." ujar Naruto mulai serius.

Gaara tersenyum kecil lalu menghela napas, "Aku sahabat mu Naruto dan sampai kapanpun aku adalah sahabat mu yang akan selalu ada untuk membantu mu." jawab Gaara tulus.

Naruto tersenyum haru, "Baru kali ini aku mendengar kalimat itu dari mu Gaara, biasanya kau selalu bilang kalau kita itu teman." balas Naruto terharu.

"Teman dan sahabat itu berbeda dan aku ingin kita sahabat bukan teman." Gaara tersenyum kecil dan Naruto terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Okey kita sahabat." Naruto mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan Gaara dan Gaara pun mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari Naruto.

"Oke sahabat!" keduanya tersenyum dan tertawa ringan.

 **...**

"Kak Sasuke sudah pulang!" seru Naruto heboh saat membuka pintu apartemen dan melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan pintu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Naruto pelan, "Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam saat Naruto menyingkir dari depan pintu sambil merapikan rambutnya yang kusut karena ulah Sasuke.

"Sahabat baikku." jawab Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke karena masih sibuk merapikan rambutnya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke terhenti dan menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat istri kecilnya itu yang sedang sibuk merapikan rambut, "Namanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gaara." jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikan dirinya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan Naruto menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke serta pakaian ganti.

"Maaf aku tidak menjemput mu." kata Sasuke tiba-tiba saat mereka sudah berada di dalam kamar.

"Tak apa kak, aku tahu kakak pasti sangat sibuk." sahut Naruto sambil tersenyum tulus seolah tanpa masalah dan Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolah mu?" tanya Sasuke seraya melepaskan dasinya beserta kacing baju satu persatu.

"Sangat menyenangkan." jawab Naruto riang sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan air hangat.

Setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas, Sasuke mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari kecil di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan di lilitkannya ke pinggang lalu duduk di pinggir kasur menunggu Naruto selesai.

"Baguslah." sahut Sasuke dan Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya.

 **Drrrrrt...**

Sasuke melihat ponselnya bergetar dan nama soerang wanita yang paling dia kenal tertera disana dan tanpa basa-basi lagi langsung di angkat.

" _Tadaima."_ kata seorang di ujung sebrang sana sambil tersenyum misterius menatap langit kota Tokyo yang mulai perlahan menggelap.

"Kau sudah sampai?" tanya Sasuke seraya beranjak dari duduknya.

" _Tentu saja."_ jawab wanita berambut ungu gelap itu.

"Apakah permainan ini sudah boleh kita mulai sesuai dengan peraturan yang kita buat?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil perlahan berjalan menuju jendela kamar.

" _Tentu saja."_ wanita itu menyeringai senang.

"Hn. Sampai jumpa besok." kata Sasuke lalu menutup telponnya saat melihat Naruto sudah keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kak airnya sudah siap." kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Terima kasih." sahut Sasuke dan meletakkan ponselnya ke atas meja nakas kemudian barulah masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan Naruto mulai menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk Sasuke.

Sementara itu wanita yang tadi menelpon Sasuke, sedang berdiri diam di depan pintu masuk bandara Narita. Setelah Sasuke menutup telponnya, wanita itu langsung menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku mantel lalu membuka kaca mata hitam yang sejak tadi bertengker manis di hidung mancungnya dan memperlihatkan kedua manik hitam kecoklatan yang begitu indah, seulas senyum misterius ia tunjukkan.

"Kau akan membayar mahal untuk semua ini Sasuke-kun." katanya seraya menyeringai senang.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke hanya diam menyaksikan tayangan di tv tentang beberapa kasus pembunuhan lalu pencurian dan setelah bosan melihatnya ia mengganti channel untuk melihat film action yang sudah beberapa menit yang lalu ia tunggu akhirnya tayang sedangkan Naruto tampak sibuk menyelesaikan tugas sekolahnya.

"Bukankah bulan depan kau ujian kelulusan?" tanya Sasuke seraya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sibuk menghitung menggunakan jari-jarinya. Gadis itu bisa menghitung dan membagi menggunakan jari-jarinya sendiri tanpa bantuan alat hitung.

"Iya." sahut Naruto singkat tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu keras belajarnya, santai saja dan jangan di bawa tegang. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti." Naruto mengangguk singkat.

"Berarti hasilnya 750." gumam Naruto lalu menuliskan hasil hitungnya.

"Selesai." serunya senang melihat tugas sekolahnya akhirnya selesai lalu memberekan semua buku-buku dan alat tulisnya yang ada di atas meja dan di bawanya kedalam kamar untuk di taruh di meja belajar kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah untuk menonton bersama Sasuke.

"Kak boleh ganti channel gak?" pinta Naruto yang sudah duduk disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik sekilas, "Memangnya kamu mau nonton apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Korea drama." jawab Naruto dengan mata berbinar.

"Tidak." tolak Sasuke tak suka.

"Ayolah kak." pinta Naruto dengan manja.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah lalu di gantinya channel ke channel khusus drama Korea. Kasihan juga istrinya itu kalau tidak punya hiburan selain melihat buku.

"Yes!" seru Naruto girang saat Sasuke mengganti channelnya dan beruntungnya iklannya baru saja selesai dan ini adalah drama terbaru yang sudah Naruto tonton beberapa episode sebelumnya. Biasanya ia menonton film ini sendirian untuk menunggu kepulangan Sasuke dan sekarang dia menontonya bersama Sasuke.

"Moon Lovers." gumam Sasuke melihat judul film tersebut dan kedua mata Naruto terlihat berbinar menontonnya.

Sasuke menghela napas pasrah dan ikut menonton drama tersebut untuk memastikan adegannya aman karena drama Korea itu sering ada bagian ciumannya dan Naruto itu masih polos pemikirannya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian. Sasuke jengah melihat tokoh Wang So dan Hae Soo yang sudah di tebak adalah tokoh utama. Naruto hampir menangis di beberapa bagian lalu tersenyum jika adegannya bagus sesuai yang dia harapkan. _Apa bagusnya drama Korea?!_ pikirnya kalut karena tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir seorang wanita.

" _Soo ya."_

" _Lepaskan aku."_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

" _Sebentar saja."_

" _Tinggal lah sebentar saja."_

" _Aku butuh istirahat."_

" _Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Aku takut padamu yang mulia."_

Naruto hampir menangis melihatnya sedangkan Sasuke ingin rasanya mengganti channel atau mengetuk pemainnya.

" _Kau tidak boleh melalukan ini padaku, kau adalah milikku."_

" _Aku bukan milik mu yang mulia."_

" _Kau milikku."_

" _Kau milikku._

" _Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan ku tanpa seizinku."_

" _Kau juga tidak boleh mati."_

" _Kau sepunuhnya milikku."_

Naruto menangis melihatnya bahkan beberapa kali mengahapus air matanya dengan tisu yang ada di atas meja lalu adegannya berlanjut dengan ciuman dan Sasuke langsung menggantinya cepat sebelum Naruto melihatnya.

"Hiks kenapa di ganti kak? Aku akan mau lihat ciumannya!" seru Naruto kesal dengan mata berair.

"Kau masih–"

Naruto merampas remot tv dan mengganti channelnya cepat dan ternyata sudah lanjut ke episode selanjutnya dan episode sebelumnya di tayangkan sekilas.

Kedua manik Sasuke terbelalak melihat adegan ciuman itu di ikut sertakan.

Gadis nakal, batin Sasuke lalu menarik tubuh Naruto untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau mau melihat adegan ciuman itu?" tanya Sasuke seraya memperhatikan wajah istrinya dengan seksama.

"Karena romantis." jawab Naruto polos.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengarnya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pundak Naruto dan mengambil remot tv dari tangan Naruto lalu mematian tv yang sedang memperlihatkan Wang So membawa Hae Soo pergi.

"Kak." seru Naruto protes.

"Nanti kau tonton lagi streming di Internet, sekarang kau tidur sana." kata Sasuke sambil melihat jam yang menempel di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

"Tapi kak sat–"

"Tidak ada tapi." potong Sasuke cepat.

Naruto mendengus sebal dan mengikuti apa yang Sasuke katakan. Gadis itu berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Sasuke dengan lesu sedangkan Sasuke sendiri sedang membereskan beberapa kertas di atas meja dan menyusul Naruto setelah semuanya rapi.

Naruto mengucek kedua matanya pelan dan menguap kecil, di sibakkannya selimut dan bersiap untuk tidur tapi sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh kasur, Sasuke telah lebih dulu menarik tubuhnya dari belakang sehingga ia menabrak tubuh bagian depan Sasuke dan kedua tangan kekar itu langsung saja memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Kau milikku, kau tidak boleh pergi meninggalkan ku tanpa seizinku karena sepunuhnya kau adalah milikku." kata Sasuke sambil menatap kedua sapphire di depannya yang tampak tidak berkedip memandangi wajahnya.

"Kak." panggilnya pelan.

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir Naruto cepat membuat gadis itu terkejut dan terdiam tidak mengerti. Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya untuk menikmati ciumannya dengan Naruto, tak puas hanya menempel saja, Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Naruto dan tanpa sadar Naruto ikut menikmatinya dan membuka mulutnya untuk mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke masuk dan bermain di rongga mulutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hi sayang." sapa Hinata mesra dan menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak sibuk dengan perkerjaannya.

"Hn." sahut Sasuke seperti biasanya.

Hinata tersenyum nakal lalu duduk dipangkuan Sasuke membuat kerja pria itu terabaikan, "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke lembut seraya mengelus pipi Hinata.

"Aku merindukan mu." jawab Hinata manja dan memeluk leher Sasuke erat dan dengan senang hati Sasuke membalas pelukkan Hinata.

"Dimana Inari?" tanya Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

Wanita itu melepaskan pelukkannya dan menyentuh rahang tegas Sasuke, "Dia di playgroup." jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu mencium rahang Sasuke.

"Bukankah Inari bisu?" tanya Sasuke dan membiarkan Hinata terus menciumi rahangnya dan lehernya.

"Dia juga butuh teman bermain Sasuke." Hinata menyudahi ciumannya dan hendak mencium bibir Sasuke tapi Sasuke membuang mukanya dan Hinata tidak berhasil mencium bibirnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Ada apa?" tanyanya setengah mendesah.

"Tidak ada." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hinata menyentuh dada Sasuke lembut dan di usapnya pelan membuat Sasuke harus menahan napas untuk beberapa saat dan tangan-tangan mungil dan lentik itu turun hingga ke bawah.

"Hn." Sasuke menahan desahannya agar tidak keluar. _Sialan!_ batinnya kesal.

Hinata tersenyum puas melihatnya dan terus melakukannya agar Sasuke tergoda kepadanya.

' _Kau harus menjadi milikku Sasuke.'_ batinnya.

Dan selanjutnya apa yang ia harapkan terjadi, Sasuke menyentuhnya dan mencumbunya dengan penuh nafsu. Ia tidak peduli apakah Sasuke mencintainya atau tidak karena saat ini ia harus berusaha agar Sasuke benar-benar menjadi miliknya seperti dulu.

 **Cklek.**

Sasuke menatap kesal melihat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka padahal dia sudah menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk. Dengan terpaksa Sasuke mengeluarkan dirinya dari tubuh Hinata dan membereskan pakaiannya dan membiarkan Hinata masih duduk di atas meja kerjanya dengan kaki mengangkang.

"Wah wah wah." seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap masuk ke dalam ruangan di ikuti Sakura di belakang.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-sama, aku sudah menghalanginya agar tidak masuk." ujar Sakura takut-takut dan tanpa sengaja melihat penampilan Sasuke dan Hinata. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan yang tersaji. Sasuke belum berubah dan masih sama seperti dulu, suka bermain dengan wanita dan itulah yang membuat Sakura selalu mengulur waktu agar Sasuke tidak cepat menikahinya karena dia ingin memastikan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar bisa mengubah sikapnya tapi saat ini Sasuke sudah menikah bukan? Lalu kenapa masih bermain wanita? Sasuke benar-benar keteraluan lalu siapa pula wanita asing yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk menerobos masuk?

"Keluar Sakura!" titah Sasuke tegas dan gadis musim semi itu dengan patuh menuruti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Hinata membereskan pakaiannya dengan cepat lalu turun dari atas meja kerja Sasuke dan melihat siapa wanita yang sudah menganggu dirinya dan kedua matanya sukses membulat seketika melihat wanita itu yang tempak menyeringai senang melihatnya.

"Hi Hinata lama kita tidak berjumpa." sapanya dengan nada suara seramah mungkin tapi bagi Hinata suara wanita itu lebih mirip suara malaikat kematian.

"Aku harus menjemput Inari." ujar Hinata tiba-tiba lalu mengambil tasnya dari atas meja dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Kau terlambat dan karena keterlambatan mu aku tergoda olehnya." ujar Sasuke kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa sambil memijit pelipisnya pelan.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "Kau benar-benar brengsek dan bersihkan ruangan ini karena aku tidak suka aroma menjijikan dari mu dan wanita itu." ujarnya pedas tapi Sasuke hanya menganggapnya angin lalu karena bibir gadis itu memang selalu berkata pedas dan mungkin karena hal itulah kakaknya selalu tergoda untuk mencium bibir wanita itu dan karena wanita berambut ungu tua inilah kakaknya masih setia menjomblo.

"Aku senang kau datang di saat aku benar-benar butuh." ujar Sasuke tanpa menanggapi apa yang tadi wanita itu katakan padanya.

"Aku pulang karena aku bosan di Amerika." sahutnya malas.

"Hn." Sasuke mendengus pelan.

"Dan aku akan meminta bayaran mahal untuk semua yang aku kerjakan." ujarnya dengan seringai.

"Terserah yang penting masalah ini cepat selesai." sahut Sasuke tak peduli.

"Baiklah." wanita itu kembali memasang senyum misterius lalu berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku pergi." ujarnya pamit dan berbalik untuk meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar berhenti dari CIA?" tanya Sasuke mengintrupsinya.

"Tentu saja." jawabnya.

"Kau akan berkerja dimana setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi. "Kau tahu Itachi hampir gila mendengar kau berkerja di CIA dan bahkan seribu satu cara dia lakukan untuk memberhentikan mu dari CIA." tambahnya membuat seringai wanita itu terlihat manis.

"National Police Agency." jawabnya lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke mengdengus geli mendengarnya lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang berada disamping meja kerjanya. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan wanita yang menyusahkan aniki." gumamnya.

 **Braaak...**

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang telah berhasil membuatnya terkejut dan membuat pintunya rusak. Perempatan muncul di kepalanya melihat Itachi yang ngos-ngosan habis berlari.

"Aku dengar Yugao sudah pulang dan baru saja menemui mu?" tanyanya dengan susah payah karena harus mengatur oksigen yang keluar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Baka." komentar Sasuke membuat Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Yak!" seru Itachi kesal.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau jauh-jauh dari Korea hanya untuk melihatnya." kata Sasuke datar membuat Itachi mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Dia baru saja keluar." kata Sasuke sebelum Itachi mengumpat dan beberapa detik kemudian Itachi telah menghilang dari dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Sial! Ruang ku bau dan pintu ku rusak!" makinya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat Gaara yang berhasil membawa pulang piala. Pemuda berambut merah itu melambaikan tangannya dari area pertandingan setelah juri menyerahkan piala dan uang tunai kepadanya.

"Selamat!" seru Naruto senang saat Gaara sudah berdiri didepan matanya.

"Aku traktir ramen bagaimana?" tawar Gaara membuat Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Hari ini aku mau makan shusi!" seru Naruto.

"Boleh-boleh." Gaara mengangguk setuju dan Naruto melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil yang keinginannya di kabulkan.

"Ayo!" seru Gaara dan menarik lengan Naruto dengan kuat membuat gadis itu terpaksa mengikuti kemana Gaara membawanya.

Naruto duduk di bangku penumpang sambil membawa piala yang Gaara dapatkan dan terus mengoceh tentang sekolahnya atau kegiatannya bersama Sasuke dan Gaara akan menyahuti membuat tawa Naruto terdengar beberapa kali.

Mereka sampai di sebuah resto tradisional tak jauh dari tempat pertandingan, Naruto turun dan menunggu Gaara untuk memarkirkan sepeda bututnya lalu mereka masuk bersama dan duduk di dekat jendela yang menghadap kolam ikan yang indah. Resto ini benar-benar sejuk dan menenangkan bahkan mereka duduk lesehan.

Senyum yang tadi tersemat di bibir Gaara mulai menghilang saat melihat keluarga besar Sabaku berjalan masuk ke dalam resto bahkan duduk tepat di belakang Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung menoleh kebelakang mengikuti arah pandang Gaara dan gadis itu terdiam dan kembali melihat kearah Gaara yang tersenyum miris melihat kedua kakaknya dan juga ayahnya.

Mereka tidak akan menengal siapa dirinya karena mereka sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi Gaara selalu melihat wajah mereka di majalah bisnis dan internet.

"Sasuke-kun!"

 _Deg!_

Naruto menoleh kearah pintu masuk karena mendengar nama suaminya di sebutkan.

Sasuke berjalan masuk ke dalam resto sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yang pernah dia temui dan wanita itu terlihat mengamit lengan Sasuke dengan mesra mereka duduk di meja dekat pintu yang mengarah ke taman resto dan kelang lima meja dari tempat Naruto duduk.

"Ayo sayang sini, papa pasti lelah kalau terus menggendong mu." ujar Hinata lembut kepada Inari dan gadis kecil itu menuruti apa yang ibunya katakan.

"Papa?" gumam Naruto pelan dan langsung melihat kearah Sasuke yang tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Inari dan kepala Inari.

"Sayang kamu pesan apa?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke.

"Sama seperti kau saja." jawab Sasuke.

"Sayang?" gumam Naruto dan tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya apalagi saat Hinata dengan terang-terangan melihat kearahnya sekilas dan mencium Sasuke tepat di bibir.

"Ayo kita pulang." ujar Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan bahkan mereka saling menatap dengan berurain air mata.

"Em kita pulang yuk lain kali saja, aku janji akan traktir kamu lebih banyak. Hari ini aku benar-benar lelah." ujar Gaara sambil menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak melihat ke belakang Naruto.

"Aku juga lelah." sahut Naruto sambil membuang muka dari arah Sasuke duduk bersama Hinata dan Inari.

Gaara mengangguk dan mereka pulang bersama.

"Tadi mirip Gaara?" kata Temari sambil memperhatikan punggung Gaara yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Perasaan kau saja." sahut Kankuro sambil memasukkan sushi ke dalam mulutnya sedangkan Rasa tidak peduli sama sekali dengan apa yang Temari katakan.

"Ayah." panggil Temari pelan.

"Habiskan makan mu karena sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan rapat bersama Nara Group." kata Rasa tanpa peduli dengan apa yang Temari rasakanya.

"Baiklah ayah." sahutnya lirih.

Gaara mengayuh sepedanya pelan setelah mengantar Naruto pulang. Di tatapnya kosong jalanan yang ada di hadapannya dan sesekali ia hapus air matanya yang mengalir membasahi pipinya karena pandangannya menjadi kabur saat menangis.

"Aku senang bisa melihat kalian walaupun hanya sekilas." ucapnya pelan dan tersenyum kecil sambil terus mengayuh sepeda menyusuri jalan lalu berhenti saat melihat lampu merah dan menunggu lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau dan di saat itulah dia berusaha menghampus air matanya.

 **Tiiiiiiiiiiin...**

Gaara tersadar kalau lampu sudah berubah warna dan cepat-cepat ia kembali mengayuh sepedanya tanpa melihat kalau ada motor ninja yang hendak meneros lampu merah.

Braaak...

Tubuh Gaara terlempar dan menghantam trotoar dengan cukup keras dan pialanya hancur seketika dan orang yang menambraknya juga ikut terlempar dan menghantam mobilnya yang lewat.

"Ayah." ucap Gaara pelan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menangis histeris di dalam kamarnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, gadis itu menangis sambil memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sasuke. Pria yang sudah ia percayai telah mengkhinatinya! Tidak adakah orang yang tulus mencintainya?

Apa karena dia masih kecil dan polos jadi mudah di bohongi? Kenapa semua orang suka sekali menyakitinya?

Naruto meraung keras dan melepaskan foto pernikahan dirinya dan Sasuke dari dinding kamar dan di pecahkannya, di injaknya tanpa peduli kalau kakinya akan terluka tertusuk kaca.

"AAAAAAAKKHHH..." Naruto berteriak keras dan menjatuhkan dirinya kelantai.

Wanita itu memiliki hubungan dengan Sasuke dan gadis kecil tadi adalah putri Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke tidak jujur padanya! Apa karena wanita itu Sasuke terlambat menjemputnya?!

Naruto menangis dan terus menangis tanpa peduli kalau kamarnya dan Sasuke sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Satu jam terlewati dan ia masih menangis. Semua hanya palsu, kasih dan cinta yang palsu. Sasuke hanya merasa kasihan maka dari itu Sasuke menikahinya dan berbuat baik, bukankah Sasuke bersikap kejam padanya lalu tiba-tiba bersikap baik saat tahu tentang dirinya.

Sasuke hanya kasihan padanya tidak lebih! Kenapa?! Kenapa semua orang selalu memandangnya kasihan dan benci?! Apa salahnya hingga di perlakukan seperti ini? Kenapa dan apa?

"Aku membenci mu Sasuke." gumam Naruto pelan dan kesadarannya pun menghilang karena sudah banyak darahnya yang mengalir dari telapak kakinya yang tertusuk pecahan kaca.

 **Bersambung~**

 **Baturaja, 14 November 2016 Sumatera Selatan.**


	8. Chapter 8

Setelah baca reviews kalian ternyata tidak ada yang bahas soal Yugao yang kenapa tiba-tiba muncul. Gak ada yang sadar padahal Yugao juga sudah menyembutkan apa perkerjaannya. Wkwkwkwkwk... senengnya baca reviews kalian, dan bagi yang tinggal di kota yang sama dengan Mitsuki dan mungkin mau bertemu dengan Mitsuki, Mitsuki kasih klu bagi yang penasaran dan mau ketemu khehehe... Mitsuki bersekolah di SMA N 04 OKU kelas XII IPA 5 oke thanks for reviews minnaaaaa...

Dan **SATU** hal lagi Mitsuki itu sudah **PAHAM** atau **FAHAM** banget sama yang namanya dunia **SASTRA** so udah **EMPAT** tahun bergelut di dunia **TULIS** menulis **FIKSI** dan **FANFIC** ini **MILIK** Mitsuki jadi terserah **MITSUKI** mau bikin fanfic ini kayak apa, mau naik turun konfliknya itu terserah **MITSUKI** mau **ANTIKLIMASK** atau **TIDAK** itu terserah **MITSUKI** dan kalau gak suka jangan mengatakan bahwa aku tidak tahu **APA** -apa tentang **FIKSI** seolah seperti **DIRIMU** saja yang paling **PAHAM** dunia **SASTRA**. Semua orang tahu hanya saja sedang proses **BELAJAR** seperti halnya **AKU** yang masih terus berlajar **MENULIS** fiksi yang **BAGUS** dan menarik banyak pembaca. **BELAJAR** itu butuh **PROSES** dan proses itu tidak sebentar seperti halnya **DIRIMU** sekolah yang naik kelas agar dapat **BELAJAR** banyak hal untuk menuju ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi setelah belajar **DASAR**. Oke **THANKS** untuk **REVIEW MU** semoga bermanfaat bagiku ya? Ya semoga...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arigatou**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Rate . T semi M**

 **Pair . SasufemNaru**

 **Genre . Romance . Hurt/comporth**

 **Disclaimer . Masashi Kishimoto**

 **By Mitsuki HimeChan**

 **...**

Hiruk pikuk pesta ulang tahun dibawah sana membuat seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang hanya bisa menatap iri suasana yang ada disana. Kedua sapphirenya menatap seorang pria muda yang sedang bersalaman lalu mengobrol dengan rekan kerjanya kemudian memperkenalkan putra sulungnya yang akan mewarisi kerajaan bisnisnya nanti di masa yang akan datang.

Gadis kecil itu hanya bisa sambil mendekap boneka rubah, "Bi aku mau turun." katanya sambil mendongkkan kepalanya untuk menatap seorang wanita tua yang berdiri disampingnya.

Wanita tua itu hanya bisa menampilkan senyuman sendunya kepada gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan penuh harap dan polos. "Maafkan aku nona muda, nona muda tidak boleh turun." katanya menyesal. Gadis kecil itu hanya mengangguk kecil sambil memperhatikan pesta yang berlangsung dari lantai atas. "Kalau aku main ke taman belakang boleh?" pintanya.

"Tentu saja nona muda." sahut wanita tua dengan senyum menenangkan.

Sementara itu seorang anak laki-laki menguap bosan melihat suasana pesta bahkan untuk tersenyum saja ia enggan. Ia terlalu malas untuk bergabung dengan orang-orang yang sebaya dengannya karena menurutnya mereka itu terlalu berisik dan lihatlah mereka hanya menganggu satu sama lain lalu tertawa.

"Sasu-chan, mau kue?" tawar Mikoto kepada putranya sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya ingin memuntahkan makan siangnya.

"Bisakah kaa-san berhenti memanggil ku Sasu-chan?" tanya Sasuke tak suka.

Mikoto terkekeh geli mendengarnya lalu mengusap kepala Sasuke pelan.

"Selamat malam Fugaku, Mikoto." sapa Minato kepada dua sahabat baiknya.

Fugaku tersenyum kecil dan berjabat tangan dengan Minato lalu keduanya berpelukkan untuk sebentar kemudian Minato bersalaman dengan Mikoto.

"Dimana Itachi?" tanya Minato sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya untuk mencari putra sulung keluarga Uchiha.

"Dia sedang mengikuti olimpiade Tekwondo di Korea." jawab Fugaku dengan bangga.

Minato terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, "Sepertinya dia sangat menyukai bela diri." sahutnya.

"Ya begitulah, ini semua di sebabkan oleh gadis licik itu, putra ku akhirnya berubah. Itachi itu sukanya ikut eskul sains tapi sekarang eskul olahraga, ya ampun. Aku benar-benar kesal." timpal Mikoto geram.

"Biarlah Miko, kau tahu sendirikan kalau anak muda kalau sedang jatuh cinta itu akan seperti apa tapi nanti kita lihat saja sampai dimana cinta monyet itu akan dia pertahankan." sahut Minato.

"Oh ya dimana Naruto?" tanya Fugaku tiba-tiba membuat suasana di antara mereka hening seketika.

"Dikamar." jawab Minato pendek.

"Sasuke, mainlah bersama teman mu." kata Mikoto sambil mendorong punggung Sasuke untuk berjalan pergi.

"Apa sih kaa-san." gerutu Sasuke sebal dan akhirnya pergi juga dari dekat orang tuannya, "Memangnya aku anak kecil apa?" gerutunya pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar karena terlalu malas untuk berada di dalam.

Sasuke berjalan keluar menuju taman sambil mengikuti jalan setapak yang mengarahkannya ke taman belakang rumah dimana dia bisa melihat sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di dekat kolam air mancur.

Beberapa tanaman hias memenuhi taman yang terlihat sederhana tapi menenangkan, Sasuke memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kolam air mancur sambil memperhatikan bulan yang malam ini terlihat begitu bulat berwarna kuning.

"Kunang-kunang kamu dimana?"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar suara nyanyian seorang gadis kecil. Dan saat ia menoleh kebelakang, seorang gadis kecil bergaun biru muda yang terlihat imut di kenakannya, rambut pirangnya di biarkan tergerai di sebahu dan pita berwarna biru dongker menjadi bandonya.

"Kunang-kunang ku yang cantik, kau dimana?" nyanyinya lagi.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari orang tua anak itu yang mungkin berada di taman namun hasilnya tidak ada, gadis itu sendirian.

"Kakak, lihat kunang-kunang gak?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya menatap Sasuke yang duduk di diam di pinggir kolam.

"Tidak." jawab Sasuke pendek.

Gadis itu hanya mangut-mangut lalu pergi di hadapan Sasuke untuk kembali mencari kunang-kunang di taman sambil menyibak beberapa tanaman untuk melihat akankah kunang-kunang bersembunyi darinya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit terhibur dengan sikap gadis kecil itu tunjukkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari sudah menjelang sore tapi perkerjaan Sasuke belum selesai sama sekali karena terlalu banyak berkas yang harus ia tanda tangani dan tentu saja Sakura selalu ada untuk membantunya.

 **Cklek.**

Jangan tanya siapa yang membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu itu karena Sasuke sendiri tahu siapa yang melakukannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan wanita bertampang dingin dan selalu berpikir licik. Dan yang disayangkan wanita itu adalah sahabat baiknya sendiri. Wanita itu tidak pernah menampilkan ekspresi jatuh cinta kepada lawan jenisnya bahkan melihat pria tampan saja dia mau muntah dan Sasuke sangat yakin kalau dia dan Itachi bertelanjang di depan wanita itu, dapat di pastikan kalau wanita itu tidak akan bernafsu sama sekali bahkan merona saja tidak.

"Kau sepertinya sangat sibuak tuan." ejeknya setelah masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke to the point tanpa melihat kearah Yugao.

Yugao berjalan dengan tegap layaknya laki-laki padahal dia perempuan, wanita itu tidak terlihat anggun sama sekali bahkan selalu berpakaian seperti laki-laki bahkan Sasuke tidak yakin kalau Yugao tertarik dengan laki-laki atau Yugao telah menyukai sesama jenisnya? Membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke merinding.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Yugao sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya karena bingung melihat Sasuke sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Hanya berpikir mungkin kau menyukai perempuan mengingat kau yang seperti laki-laki." jawab Sasuke tenang dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Yugao terkekeh geli mendengarnya dan berjalan mendekati Sasuka yang masih duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Yugao sedikit memperhatikan berkas Sasuke yang bertebaran di atas meja dan ia bereskan sedikit lalu duduk di pinggir meja Sasuke tepat di samping Sasuke dan bukannya duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke seperti Hinata lakukan.

"Mau mendengar info menarik?" tanya Yugao membuat Sasuke melirik kearahnya.

"Info apa?" sahut Sasuke.

"Ketua Otshu Group adalah Outshutsuki Toneri." kata Yugao memberitahukan membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika dan menatap Yugao dalam.

Yugao menyeringai dan melanjutkan ceritanya, "Sepertinya dia ingin menghancurkan kehidupan mu Uchiha, dia yang mengirim Hinata untuk kembali masuk ke dalam dunia mu dan Inari aku yakin gadis kecil itu bukan putri mu." kata Yugao sambil memperhatikan jendela besar yang ada di hadapannya sedangkan Sasuke masih diam mendengarnya sambil mengepal kedua tangannya.

"Dia tahu kau sudah menikah dengan putri bungsu Namikaze, seperti halnya ia merebut Hinata dari mu, dia akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto." lanjutnya membuat Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi." timpalnya dan Yugao terkekeh meremehkan mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri Uchiha, kau tidak ingat hm? Apa yang kau lakukan tadi siang bersama Hinata? Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak mendapatkan jatah dari istri kecil mu itu dan melampiaskannya kepada pelacur Toneri." ejek Yugao pedas membuat Sasuke naik darah dan menggebrak meja dengan kuat.

Wanita yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar bermulut tajam dan suka mengompori seseorang agar naik darah bahkan Sasuke sangat kesal mendengarnya, andai Yugao bukan sahabat baiknya pasti sudah dia usir dari ruangannya tapi sayanngnya selain sahabat, Yugao sering membantunya untuk banyak hal seperti halnya masalahnya dengan Hinata saat ini.

"Ku peringatkan kau Uchiha, jaga baik-baik gadis kecil mu itu sebelum di ambil orang."

"Dia bukan Hinata yang dengan mudah berpaling dari ku karena dia Naruto gadis yang hanya ada aku di dalam hatinya."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Hn."

"Hei Uchiha bukankah kau harus menjemput pelacur Toneri dengan putrinya?" kata Yugao mengingatkan sambil melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke kasar mendengarnya membuat Yugao terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Ah ya satu lagi, dia mengirimkan surat kerja sama dengan mu Uchiha."

"Lalu?"

"Kalau dia mengajak mu bertemu, temui saja dan kita lihat apa yang dia akan lakukan."

"Kerja sama dan hancurkan perusahaannya, bagaimana?"

" _Up to you Uchiha."_

 **...**

Sasuke tersenyum dengan terpaksa saat melihat Hinata datang menghampirinya seraya menggendong Inari yang katanya adalah anak kandungnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu, kau pasti lapar iyakan?" ajak Hinata dan di jawab anggukkan kepala oleh Sasuke karena terlalu malas untuk meladeni Hinata, dibukakannya pintu untuk Hinata dan dengan senang hati Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

Sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya, Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengangkat telpon yang masuk keponselnya dan melihat nama Sakura tertera disana.

" _Hallo Sasuke-sama_." sapa Sakura dari sebrang sana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

" _Pihak dari Otshu Group ingin mengadakan pertemuan dengan anda malam ini untuk membahas soal kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita di Jepang."_

"Baiklah aku mengerti." sahut Sasuke lalu menutup telponnya kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tidak ada." jawab Sasuke singkat dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah makan tradisonal terdekat.

"Inari tadi belajar apa saja sayang?" tanya Hinata lemah lembut kepada putrinya yang sejak tadi memandang keluar jendela mobil.

Gadis kecil itu menatap kearah Hinata yang tersenyum kearahnya lalu ia beralih menatap Sasuke yang terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi ramah sedikit pun diwajah tegas itu.

Inari hanya diam dan memainkan jari-jari Hinata yang ada diperutnya, Hinata tersenyum sendu lalu mencium ubun-ubun kepala Inari. Kalau saja Inari bisa bicara, sungguh Hinata pasti akan sangat merasa bahagia tapi entah kenapa sejak Inari kecil, gadis itu tidak pernah bicara, dia hanya akan menangis jika apa yang di inginkan tidak diberikan membuat Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, pernah dia periksa ke dokter dan ternyata anak gadisnya itu bisa bicara tapi kenapa tidak mau bicara itulah yang membuat Hinata bingung maka dari itu ia selalu bilang kepada orang-orang kalau putrinya itu pendiam namun di hadapan Sasuke ia bilang putrinya bisu dikarenakan agar Sasuke lebih merasa simpati kepadanya.

Mobil yang membawa keduanya berhenti di sebuah rumah makan, mereka turun dari mobil dan Sasuke berinisiatip untuk menggendong Inari sebagai latihan menggendong anak kecil untuk pertama kalinya karena mungkin suatu hari nanti ia bisa memikilinya bersama Naruto, istrinya yang mulai di cintai secara perlahan.

Sasuke terlebih dulu masuk kedalam resto dan di ikuti Hinata disampingnya.

"Duduk disana saja." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk meja yang kosong, Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa menjawab lalu mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan didepan.

"Ayo sayang sini, papa pasti lelah kalau terus menggendong mu." kata Hinata sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Inari setelah mereka duduk dengan nyaman.

Inari melirik kearah Sasuke untuk menatap kedua manik hitam milik Sasuke lama lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kearah Hinata kemudian menyambut kedua tangan ibunya.

"Sayang kamu pesan apa?" tanya Hinata kepada Sasuke setelah Inari berada dalam pangkuannya.

"Sama seperti kau saja." jawab Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum dan hendak memanggil pelayan namun tanpa sengaja kedua manik amethytnya melihat istri Sasuke sedang duduk tak jauh dari mereka saat ini lalu dengan sengaja Hinata mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas membuat Sasuke mendelik tajam kearahnya tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi lalu ia kembali melirik kearah Naruto yang sudah beranjak dari duduknya dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hinata?!" tanya Sasuke tajam membuat Hinata terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hanya ri..ri..ndu saja.." jawab Hinata gagap dan salah tingkah.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengarnya bahkan ia sudah tidak minat lagi untuk makan hanya karena perbuatan Hinata barusan.

"Sudah cukup Hinata, hari ini emosi ku benar-benar sedang tidak baik. Jadi kalau kau mau makan, makan sendiri saja bersama anak mu itu dan soal pembayaran, aku yang bayar." kata Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari duduknya untuk pergi tapi Hinata lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangannya sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi.

"Apa maksud mu anak ku saja?" tanya Hinata tak suka.

"Dia memang anak mu bukan? Aku tidak yakin Inari adalah putriku meski kau bilang dia putriku, bukankah setelah meninggalkan ku, kau menjadi pelacurnya Toneri? Sudah cukup kau mengganggu hidup ku Hinata." kata Sasuke ketus dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata dari pergelangan tangannya dengan paksa.

Hinata menatap nanar punggung Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya, "Kau sudah melupakan aku Sasuke. Yah ini memang salah ku karena sejak awal aku hanyalah gadis miskin yang mencintai seorang pangeran dan saat seorang gadis miskin tidak bisa menikah dengan pangeran, maka gadis miskin memilih pergi dengan seorang pria yang menerima dirinya apa adanya yang ternyata hanya memanfaatkan si gadis miskin yang tidak tahu apa-apa." kata Hinata sendu sambil memeluk putrinya erat dan tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Ibu harap kau tidak bernasib sama dengan ibu mu nak." ucap Hinata pelan kepada putrinya.

 **...**

Sasuke baru ingat kalau beberapa berkasnya tertinggal di apartemen termasuk beberapa dokumen tantang kerja sama perusahaannya dengan perusahaaan Otshu yang kini ia ketahui sedang di pimpin oleh musuh bebuyutannya sejak SMA yang kini ia yakini sedang membuat rencana untuk menghancurkannya.

Sasuke mermarkirkan mobilnya di besment setelah sampai di gedung apartemen dan berulang kali dia mencoba untuk menghubungi Naruto tapi tidak ada jawaban membuatnya sedikit resah.

Dengan cukup tergesah, Sasuke masuk kedalam gedung apartemen bahkan saat berada di dalam lift yang terus mondar-mandir karena resah, ia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa seperti ini tapi dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Naruto dan saat ia melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore dan tadi dia sudah berpesan kalau Naruto harus pulang sendiri, jadi dia yakin kalau Naruto pasti sudah pulang tanpa harus menunggunya didepan pintu gerbang sekolah.

 **Ting!**

Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat pintu lift yang terbuka. Sasuke langsung saja berjalan dengan cepat hingga sampai didepan pintu apartemen miliknya, menekan beberapa pass di layar monitor hingga pintu otomatis terbuka.

Sasuke masuk dan memanggil-manggil Naruto, tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto!" panggilnya sambil membuka pintu kamarnya bersama Naruto dan melihat kamarnya sudah sangat berantakkan seperti kapal pecah dan kedua maniknya tanpa sengaja melihat tetesan darah yang terlihat masih baru dilantai hingga ia pun melihat Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kamar didepan dekat lemari dengan kaki dipenuhi darah segar.

"NARUTO!" teriaknya keras dan menghampiri tubuh Naruto, dipeluknya erat, "Naruto bangun, Naruto!" bentaknya keras namun Naruto tidak kunjung sadar.

Digendongnya tubuh Naruto ala bridal dan keluar dari dalam apartemen untuk menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Bertahanlah Naruto!" katanya. Dengat sangat cepat Sasuke berlari sambil menggendong Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

 **...**

Hinata membuka pintu apartemennya sambil menggandeng tangan Inari erat.

"Papa."

Tubuh Hinata menegang mendengar suara yang amat kecil dan lirih. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat seorang pria berambut putih sedang berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bisa bicara sayang." kata Toneri sambil membungkukkan badannya untuk menyamai tinggi tubuh Inari.

Tangan kekarnya hendak mengelus pucuk kepala Inari tapi dengan cepat Hinata menarik Inari agar menjauh dari Toneri.

"Aku tidak mau berhubungan dengan mu lagi Toneri dan soal Inari, akan merawatnya sebaik mungkin tanpa mu seperti sebelumnya, kau sudah tidak peduli dengan uang mu, akan ku kembalikan semua uang mu maka dari itu jauhi aku dan Inari." kata Hinata tegas meski masih terdengar lirih.

"Kau mau menjauhkan putriku sendiri dari ku?" tanya Toneri sinis.

"Putri?" Hinata mendengus kesal mendengarnya, "Akulah yang melahirkan dan membesarkannya Toneri dan apa kau pikir merawat bayi itu mudah? Dalam mimpi mu."

"Aku mau berkas ini ada tanda tangan Sasuke atau Inari akan aku ambil paksa dari mu." kata Toneri mengancam sambil menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." tolak Hinata dan membuka pintu apartemennya lalu mendorong Inari untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen tapi sayangnya Toneri jauh lebih cepat dan berhasil menarik tubuh Inari dan di gendongnya.

"Jangan melawan ku Hinata!" serunya keras membuat tubuh Hinata menegang karena melihat Inari sudah berada di pelukkan Toneri.

"Jangan sakiti Inari, Toneri. Dia masih kecil apalagi dia masih sakit, jangan bawa dia pergi dari ku." pinta Hinata lirih melihat Inari yang menatapnya dengan polos.

"Lakukan apa yang aku perintahkan dan soal Inari, dia putriku kau tenang saja." kata Toneri seraya menyerahkan map tadi kepada Hinata. Hinata menatap map itu dengan kosong lalu menerimanya dengan lemah. Toneri tersenyum miring kemudian pergi sambil membawa Inari dalam gendongannya meninggalkan Hinata yang masih termenung di depan pintu.

"Hiks..." Hinata terisak dan tubuhnya mulai jatuh ke lantai.

Sambil memeluk lututnya, Hinata menangis dan melemparkan map yang diberikan Toneri kepadanya. "Hiks..." Hinata memeluk lututnya erat dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

 **Tap**

"Kau sangat menyedihkan Hinata."

Hinata terdiam mendengar suara seorang wanita, dibukanya kedua matanya dan melihat sepasang kaki berbalut jeans hitam dan sneakres putih tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Yugao." ucapnya pelan setelah mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah wanita yangt telah mengejeknya.

"Hi." sapa Yugao dengan seringai khasnya.

Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Yugao terus menyeringai dan mengambil map yang Hinata lempar tadi. "Aku yang dapat duluan sayang." kata Yugao sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya ketas saat Hinata hendak mengambil map itu darinya.

"Persilahkan aku masuk dan kau akan selamat." kata Yugao membuat Hinata sedikit merinding. "Ba..ba..iklah." jawabnya gugup.

 **...**

"Apa maksud mu Sasuke?!" tanya Kurama marah dan setelah mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke. Kurama memutuskan telponnya dan tanpa membereskan berkas yang berserakkan di atas meja, ia langsung pergi begitu saja keluar dari dalam ruangannya.

"Kakak mau kemana?" tanya Karin yang heran melihat Kurama keluar dari dalam ruangan tergesah.

"Naruto masuk rumah sakit!" jawab Kurama tanpa melihat kearah Karin yang terlihat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kakak tunggu!" cegah Karin membuat Kurama sedikit kesal dan menoleh kebelakang, "Apa lagi?" tanyanya.

"Aku ikut!" kata Karin sambil mengambil tasnya dari balik meja seketaris. Kurama sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Karin katakan. "Kenapa kakak melamun? Ayo kak kita kerumah sakit." seru Karin membuat Kurama tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aa.. Iya." sahutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela napas lega setelah dokter yang mengurus Naruto mengatakan kalau istrinya itu baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami hal yang serius. Sasuke duduk di bangku tepat disamping tempat tidur, seraya menggenggam tangan Naruto yang lemah, di usapnya pelan kepala Naruto lalu dikecupnya punggung tangan Naruto. "Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto?" gumamnya pelan.

 **Cklek.**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke menoleh dan melihat kedua kakak iparnya sudah datang dengan wajah cemas. "Ada apa dengan Naruto, Sas?" tanya Kurama cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu kak, saat aku pulang dia sudah seperti ini, kakinya penuh dengan luka." jawab Sasuke.

Kurama menghela napas pelan lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mencium dahi Naruto kemudian duduk di sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan sedangkan Karin mengelus kepala Naruto lalu di ciumnya. "Maafkan aku Naru." ucapnya lembut kemudian ikut duduk di sofa bersama Kurama.

"Ayah sudah di beritahu kak?" tanya Karin dan Kurama hanya menggeleng pelan, "Percuma, ayah tidak akan peduli." sahutnya.

 **Cklek.**

"Oh kalian sudah datang." kata Itachi yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu lalu berjalan masuk dan menutup pintu, "Ada apa dengan Naruto, Sas? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu, saat aku pulang dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan kaki penuh luka." jawab Sasuke.

"Jaga istrimu baik-baik Sasuke."

"Aku tahu kak."

Drrrrtt...

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya dan melihat nama Yugao tertera disana.

"Hallo?"

" _Malam ini kau akan bertemu dengan Toneri bukan? Jangan lupakan hal itu Sasuke, aku sudah menyiapka kejutan untukmu jadi kau harus datang."_

"Harus sekarang?"

" _Tentu saja sayang, kau akan melihat kebangkrutan Otshu Group atau kaulah yang akan mengusirnya dari Jepang."_

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana." Sasuke menutup telponnya dan melihat kearah Itachi, Kurama dan Karin. "Aku titip Naruto sebentar, aku ada perkerjaan penting dan akan aku usahakan cepat selesai." kata Sasuke menatap wajah ketiga kakaknya satu persatu.

"Istrimu sedang terluka Sasuke dan kau masih mau kerja?" sahut Karin sinis.

"Ini sangat penting kak." sahut Sasuke tak kalah sinis.

"Sasuke." tegur Itachi.

"Aku tidak akan lama, aku hanya titip Naruto kepada kalian dan kalau dia sadar beri tahu aku." kata Sasuke mulai kesal.

"Pergilah." kata Kurama mengizinkan.

"Hn. Aku pergi." katanya namun sebelum pergi, Sasuke menyempatkan untuk mencium dahi Naruto kemudian keluar dari dalam ruang dan bertepatan dengan itu Naruto membuka kedua matanya. "Sasuke." ucapnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku punya kunang-kunang." kata Sasuke seraya menghampiri gadis berambut pirang sambil menakup kedua tangannya seolah ada yang bersembunyi di kedua tangannya.

"Benarkah?" sahut gadis kecil itu riang dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Iya benar." sahut Sasuke geli.

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" tanyanya antusias sambil berjijit untuk melihat kedua tangan Sasuke yang menyimpan kunang-kunang.

"Ada kok tapi sebelum itu kasih tahu kakak dulu nama kamu siapa." jawab Sasuke sambil terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi gadis kecil itu yang menurutnya sangat lucu.

"Namaku Naruto kak." sahut Naruto sambil menatap kedua onyx Sasuke yang begitu gelap seperti langit malam dan sekelam masa-masanya yang akan datang.

"Nama mu lucu." komentar Sasuke.

Naruto memeringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Lalu nama kakak siapa?" tanyanya.

"Sasuke."

 **Bersambung~**

 **Beberapa fanfic Mitsuki akan Mitsuki UP semua pada tanggal 3 Desember nanti karena bertempatan dengan hari ulang tahun Mitsuki yang ke 18 yeeeeeeeeaaah...**

 **Kado mana kado? #plak!**

 **Oke tunggu aja ya, sekarang Mitsuki sangat sibuk di duta. Dan ada yang tanya Mitsuki akan kuliah dimana nanti? Mitsuki akan kuliah di Palembang. Oke sampai jumpa di Palembang ya hahahahaa...**

 **Oke thanks yang sudah baca karya Mitsuki dan mereviewsnya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Fanfic ini juga Mitsuki post di wattpad Mitsuki.**

 **Nama wattpad MitsukiHimeChan**

 **kalau udah baca jangan lupa tinggalkan vote, komentar dan jangan lupa follow yaaaa.**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Nama mu lucu." komentar Sasuke._

 _Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke bingung._

" _Lalu nama kakak siapa?" tanyanya._

" _Sasuke."_

" _Sasuke." beonya pelan lalu menatap Sasuke dengan mata berbinar, "Kakak mau jadi teman aku gak?" tanya Naruto penuh harap menatap Sasuke._

" _Hmmmm..." Sasuke mengelus ujung dagunya pelan sambil sesekali melirik kearah Naruto yang masih memandangi dirinya dengan ekspresi yang lucu._

 _Akhirnya Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat Naruto yang terus menatapnya, dia tidak tega menggoda gadis kecil itu. "Baiklah kita teman." jawab Sasuke membuat Naruto meloncat-loncat ria bahkan gaunnya terangkat dan Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto yang terus meloncat ria._

" _Berhentilah meloncat seperti anak kecil bocah!" sindir Sasuke._

 _Naruto berhenti meloncat-loncat sambil menatap punggung Sasuke dengan pipi yang menggembung, "Aku memang anak kecil." timpalnya membuat Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri._

" _Baka." Sasuke meringis sendiri menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Naruto memang anak kecil._

" _Ya sudah ayo kita cari kunang-kunang." ajak Sasuke sambil berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat Naruto._

" _Bukannya tadi kakak bilang kalau kakak udah punya kunang-kunang." kata Naruto penuh selidik dengan mata yang menyipit._

" _Aa... Kau tertipu gadis kecil." sahut Sasuke dengn wajah tanpa dosa._

" _Issssss..." Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam._

" _Hei jangan menatapku seperti itu, kau tenang saja karena aku akan mendapatkan banyak kunang-kunang." ujar Sasuke sambil mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari keberadaan kunang-kunang dan sialnya tidak ada._

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil kemudian berlari menuju taman bunga sambil menyanyikan lagu memanggil kunang-kunang. Sasuke gemas sendiri melihat tingkah lucu Naruto._

" _Kau milikku Naruto." ucapnya pelan tanpa sadar._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu sendirikan Yugao, kalau ibu Sasuke tidak menyukai kita mendekati putra-putranya hanya karena kita gadis miskin yang yatim piatu. Aku tidak mau kalau Sasuke membangkang dengan ibunya karena selalu membelaku. Ku akui aku memang tidak punya orang tua maka dari itu aku tidak ingin Sasuke merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, aku tidak mau Sasuke di usir karena aku dan aku bukan gadis yang kuat seperti mu." cerita Hinata sambil menghampus air matanya yang mengalir.

Yugao akui memang dirinya dan Hinata itu sama, mereka sama-sama hidup dan tinggal di satu panti asuhan karena anak yatim piatu. Yugao menyayangi Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri. Hinata adalah gadis yang lemah lembut bahkan dalam bertutur kata tapi tindakkan Hinata ambil di masa lalu membuatnya membenci Hinata.

Hinata mempermainkan perasaannya sebagai seorang wanita yang menyayangi Hinata seperti adik sendiri. Hinata di bayar Mikoto untuk menjauhkan dirinya dengan Itachi padahal waktu itu ia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta kepada Itachi lalu Hinata mengkhinati Sasuke dengan bercinta bersama Toneri seminggu setelah Hinata memberikan kegadisannya kepada Sasuke kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Dan sejak itulah Sasuke menjadi _bad boy_. Ia bermain wanita sana-sini tanpa peduli kalau Fugaku dan Mikoto marah besar akan perbuatannya itu bahkan Itachi selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan marah-marah tidak jelas.

Yugao yang memang mencintai Itachi, selalu mengikuti kemana Itachi pergi, untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baik saja hingga malam itupun terjadi, Yugao tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku pikir Toneri akan mencintaiku tapi ternyata tidak, dia hanya mempermainkanku dan meninggalkan aku saat aku hamil anaknya. Setelah anak ku lahir dan tumbuh jadi gadis kecil yang lucu, dia kembali dan mengancamku. Rambut Inari berwarna putih seperti Toneri dan karena ancamannya, aku mengecat rambut Inari agar sama seperti Sasuke."

Hinata tersenyum lirih sambil melihat kearah meja nakas dimana sebuah bingkai foto berwarna jingga memperlihatkan gambarnya bersama Inari satu tahun yang lalu saat musim gugur di Kyoto.

"Kalau saja Inari tidak memiliki fisik yang lemah dan tidak mengidap _Tuberculosis_ , aku tidak akan menerima tawarannya." jelas Hinata sambil menghapus air matanya kembali.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengajar di taman kanak-kanak?" tanya Yugao seraya melirik sekilas kearah Hinata lalu kembali fokus membaca isi map yang Toneri berikan kepada Hinata.

"Begitulah." jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk.

"Aku akan merubah isi surat perjanjian ini." ucap Yugao sambil memasang seringai licik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata was-was.

"Sayangnya di dalam surat ini belum ada tanda tangan Toneri tapi ingatan ku masih sangat segar tentang seperti apa bentuk tanda tangan Toneri dan kau pasti sudah tahukan Hinata salah satu kemampuanku itu hm?" Yugao menyeringai kearahya.

Yah Hinata sangat tahu salah satu keahlian Yugao adalah bisa meniru tanda tangan orang lain dengan sangat mirip bahkan sulit untuk dibedakan.

"Aku bisa mendapatkan kop perusahaan mereka melalui Google dan ku rasa Sasuke akan sangat berterima kasih kepadaku setelah ini." Yugao menutup map itu dan menatap Hinata.

"Kau punya laptop?"

"Hm." Hinata mengangguk singkat.

"Malam ini Toneri akan mengadakan rapat kerja sama dengan Sasuke dan aku yakin dia meminta mu sore ini untuk menemui Sasuke agar Sasuke menanda tangani surat ini iyakan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Toneri aku yakin dia akan langsung menandatangi surat ini tanpa membacanya lagi terlebih dahulu apalagi kalau tanda tangan Sasuke sudah ada disana, dia hanya akan melihat tanda tangan Sasuke saja lalu menutup ini kembali."

"Tapi Yugao jangan lakukan itu, aku takut sangat takut kalau dia melukai Inari atau malah memisahkan aku dengan Inari." Hinata menatap Yugao penuh permohonan.

Yugao mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka sebuah aplikasi. Hinata hanya diam menyaksikannya hingga Yugao menelpon seseorang dalam bahasa asing dan setelah telpon itu berakhir, Yugao kembali menatapnya.

"Malam ini Toneri pasti akan datang meminta surat ini lagi dari mu Hinata dan mungkin dia akan mengembalikan Inari kepadamu dan saat dia sudah pergi, kau bawa Inari pergi ke bandara. Aku sudah membelikan dua tiket untuk mu dan Inari, kalian pergilah ke Bali dan sesampainya disana akan ada orang bernama Putu Arya menjemputmu, kau tenang saja. Dia adalah penjaga rumahku yang ada di Bali bersama istrinya dan fasih berbahasa Jepang dan Inggirs. Hiduplah damai disana dan soal surat-surat perijinan dan pasport, kau tidak perlu cemas karena orang-orang ku yang akan mengurusnya dan nanti malam surat-surat itu akan selesai." kata Yugao dengan jelas.

Hinata menangis haru mendengar apa yang Yugao katakan padanya, "Hiks..." Hinata menangis tersedu dan karena tak tega melihatnya Yugao memeluk wanita itu yang sudah ia anggap adik sendiri.

"Tenanglah." ucapnya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersenyum melihat kedua kakaknya duduk disisi kanan dan kirinya apalagi saat ini Karin menyuapinya dengan telaten. "Terima kasih kak." katanya tulus setelah bubur yang Karin berikan habis olehnya.

"Cepat sembuh ya." sahut Karin sambil mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Naruto? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

Kurama menatap Naruto sama khawatirnya dengan Itachi, ia pun menggenggam erat tangan Naruto agar adik kecilnya itu mau mengatakan apa alasannya dengan jujur.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap ketiga pasang mata yang melihatnya penuh selidik. "Aa...aku ti..tidak sengaja me...menja..tuhkan bi...bingkai fo..fo..to lalu kaki terinjak kaca." jawabya gugup dan Kurama tahu kalau adiknya itu berbohong.

"Ja–"

"Aku tidak bohong!" potong Naruto cepat sebelum Kurama menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kalau dirimu berbohong Naruto dan sepertinya kau memang sedang berbohong, ada apa? Apa kau punya masalah hingga saat kau sadar kau tidak mau kami memberitahu Sasuke, ada apa?"

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan.

"Kakak tidak akan ikut campur masalah rumah tangga mu dengan Sasuke tapi kakak hanya bisa menyarankan bahwa setiap masalah harus di selesaikan dengan berkepala dingin tanpa emosi, jika ada yang tidak kau sukai dari Sasuke, katakan saja kepada Sasuke, Sasuke pasti akan mengerti dan kalau Sasuke sedang marah, kau harus diam dan berusaha untuk mengembalikan _mood_ nya. Jangan mengambil keputusan dengan cara melukai diri sendiri."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan nasihat kakaknya dan itu memang benar adanya karena semua masalah tidak akan pernah selesai kalau dia selalu saja melukai diri sendiri hanya karena emosi atau marah. Dia sudah dewasa dan bukan anak-anak berumur lima tahun lagi.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" tawar Kurama, Naruto mendongkkan kepalanya lagi menatap Kurama lalu mengangguk setuju.

Karin segera mengambil kursi roda dan Kurama menggendong Naruto lalu didudukkannya ke kursi, "Jika memang Sasuke berbuat jahat padamu, katakan saja kepada kakak Naruto, aku yang akan mengajarnya." kata Itachi menggebu. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

Kurama mendorong kursi roda keluar dari kamar lalu tak lama Itachi pamit undur diri karena ada rapat mendadak dan kebetulan Karin juga harus hadir bersama Kurama tapi Kurama menolak dan membiarkan Karin saja yang pergi tapi Naruto malah menyuruh kakaknya untuk pergi saja.

"Tidak apa kak, aku bisa sendiri dan aku bukan anak kecil, lagipula disini ada banyak perawat yang berkeliaran, aku bisa meminta bantuan mereka." kata Naruto.

Kurama menghela napas pasrah, "Baiklah, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi kakak." katanya berpesan dan Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Naruto?" panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat sebahu setelah kepergian Itachi, Kurama dan Karin.

"Matsuri?" sahut Naruto keasal suara dan melihat salah satu temannya semasa SMP.

"Kau kenapa? Kaki mu terluka?" tanya Matsuri khawatir melihat kaki Naruto yang dibalut perban.

"Hehehehe... Begitulah." Naruto tertawa ringan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Matsuri tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Lalu kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Naruto melunturkan senyum hangat Matsuri. "Gaara kecelakaan dan untunglah hanya luka ringan." jawabnya membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main.

"APA?! A-apa yang terjadi Matsuri kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto cemas bukan main.

"Gaara kecelakaan saat pulang dari turnamen dua jam yang lalu dan sudah sadar kok sekarang, ini aku lagi beliin di makan malam." jawab Matsuri sambil menunjukkan kantung plastik bergambar KFC.

"Kau tahukan kalau Gaara itu suka makan ayam goreng dan ice creem." Matsuri terkekeh geli lalu melihat kearah Naruto. "Ayo." Matsuri memberikan kantung itu kepada Naruto lalu berjalan kebelakang Naruto untuk mendorong kursi roda yang Naruto duduki.

"Kau selalu saja memperhatikan Gaara." gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil memperhatikan kotak ayam di dalam kantung plastik dan dua mangkuk _ice creem_ rasa _green tea_.

Matsuri mendorong kursi roda Naruto menuju ruang inap umum dimana disana tidak hanya satu pasien yang menginap dan Gaara sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan kepala yang diperban.

"Hi Gaara!" sapanya. Gaara mengalihkan pandanganya dan melihat Naruto duduk di kursi roda.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Gaara kaget melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Ceritanya panjang." jawab Naruto, "Lalu kau sendiri?"

"Sama saja." jawab Gaara sambil menutup bukunya lalu ditaruhnya keatas meja nakas.

"Aku ingin cerita." kata Naruto tiba-tiba. Gaara melirik kearah Matsuri yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Matsuri mengangguk paham dan Gaara jadi tidak enak begitu juga dengan Naruto. "Tak apa jika kalian ingin mengobrol, aku akan tunggu disini." kata Matsuri.

Gaara menghela napas pelan, "Baiklah." ucapnya pelan lalu turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju Naruto, "Kami akan mengobrol di taman." katanya sebelum pergi.

Matsuri mengangguk dan membiarkan Gaara pergi bersama Naruto.

Sesampainya di taman Naruto menceritakan semuanya, tentang dirinya dan Sasuke bahkan termasuk saat ia melihat seorang wanita yang mencium Sasuke di hadapannya lalu panggilan ayah yang di tujukan kepada Sasuke sedangkan Gaara mendengarkan dengan sangat baik.

"Mungkinkah wanita itu adalah wanita yang kak Sasuke cintai selama ini dan dia terpaksa menikah denganku karena perjodohan. Kasihan anak itu Gaara." Naruto meremas-remas kedua telapak tangannya.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif Naruto, sebelum bertindak bodoh cobalah kau bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke dan mendengarnya semua cerita mu, aku yakin wanita itu bukan wanita yang baik. Kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya bahkan telah memiliki anak, dia pasti akan memperjuangkan wanita dan anak itu dengan sungguh-sugguh dan bukan malah menikahi mu." kata Gaara menjelaskan sambil menatap burung-burung yang mulai terbang menuju sarang karena sang raja siang mulai turun dari atas singgahsananya dan bergantikan dengan sang dewi malam yang mulai muncul secara malu-malu bersembunyi di balik awan yang telah berubah warna menjadi orange.

"Kau belum berpikir dewasa."

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aku yakin dia bukan pria yang seperti itu dan kalaupun memang, dia pasti akan berubah untuk mu jika kau memberinya cinta dan dia menerima cinta dari mu."

"Saat kau cerita kepadaku kalau kau telah menikah dengan Sasuke, aku mulai mencari datanya di internet dan akupun tahu seperti apa pria itu tapi melihat sikapnya kepada mu, dia adalah laki-laki yang baik tapi apa alasannya berbuat demikianlah yang harus kita tahu dan berusahalah untuk merubah sikapnya."

Naruto tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih Gaara, kau memang tempat yang baik untuk ku bercerita. Terima kasih untuk nasehat dan sarannya."

"Sama-sama." Gaara tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu yang kau bilang kau bertemu dengan keluargamu." ujar Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku senang mereka bahagia tanpaku dan tidak ada pertengkaran seperti dulu saat aku bersama dengan mereka." Gaara tersenyum mengingat wajah kedua kakaknya dan juga ayahnya membuat Naruto tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Siapapun tahu Gaara kalau kau adalah anak dari ayah kandung mu karena kalian mirip."

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya."

"Apa kau akan kembali bersama mereka?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku akan pergi."

"Pergi kemana?"

"Ketempat yang jauh."

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku dan Matsuri?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa Gaara? Apa kau membenci kami? Lalu bagaimana dengan Matsuri dia mencintai mu sejak kita masuk SMP."

"Aku juga menyukainya tapi aku tidak boleh egois."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Gaara terdiam sejanak untuk menikmati hembusan angin sore menjelang malam sambil menutup kedua kelopak matanya, "Tumor otak stadium akhir."

 _Deg!_

Air mata Naruto jatuh begitu saja setelah mendengar ucapan Gaara.

"Kau bohongkan?! Oh ayolah Gaara ini belum bulan April." sangkal Naruto dengan nada candaan yang dibuat-buat tapi Gaara tidak merespon sama sekali. "Bukankah tadi Matsuri bilang kau tidak apa-apa, kau pembohong yang tidak ahli Gaara."

"Karena aku meminta dokter yang memeriksaku untuk tutup mulut." balas Gaara dingin. "Kau pikir kenapa aku kerja keras Naruto? Karena aku ingin sembuh agar bisa bersama Matsuri untuk membuatnya bahagia tapi tak mudah karena rasa sakit itu terkadang sering mengangguk aktivitasku dan apa kau tidak menyadarinya saat aku turnamen tadi, aku terlihat seperti orang linglung untuk beberapa saat."

Naruto terdiam dengan air mata yang telah menganak di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku menyerah Naruto." Gaara memejamkan kedua matanya untuk sesaat. "Aku memang tidak di takdirkan untuk bahagia tapi aku senang punya sahabat seperti mu dan seseorang yang menyukai diriku tanpa aku minta dan rasa itu begitu tulus. Baru kali ini aku merasakan apa itu kasih sayang yang tulus dari mu dan tentunya juga dari Matsuri, gadis itu memang bodoh karena telah jatuh cinta padaku." Gaara tersenyum sendu. "Tapi aku juga bodoh karena telah membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku padahal diriku tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya." lanjutnya.

Matsuri yang sejak tadi mendengarkannya dari balik sebuah pohon hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya agar suara isak tangisnya tak terdengar oleh Gaara maupun Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toneri tersenyum puas melihat tanda tangan Sasuke lalu menyerahkan Inari kepada Hinata kemudian pergi begitu saja tanpa membaca terlebih dahulu isinya. Setelah merasa Toneri benar-benar pergi.

Hinata mengeluarkan koper besar dari balik pintu apartemennya lalu seorang pria datang menghampirinya dan membawa kopernya pergi sambil menujukkan arah kepadanya untuk mengikuti pria itu.

Dengan deru napas yang tidak teratur, Hinata berjalan cepat sambil menggendong Inari dalam pelukkannya dan saat mereka sudah di dalam mobil taksi barulah dia dapat bernapas lega meski tidak terlalu yakin.

"Ini nona." sopir itu menyerahkan sebuah amplok kepada Hinata dan saat Hinata membukanya ternyata isinya semua adalah surat-surat dan juga pasport lalu ada sebuah kartu atm berlogo salah satu bank yang ada di Indonesia beserta buku tabungan.

Hinata membuka sebuah SMS yang masuk dari Yugao.

 _Itu buku tabunganku selama di Indonesia, kau bisa memakainya dan tidak perlu kau kembalikan kepadaku._

Hinata tersenyum lalu mematikan ponselnya dan ia buang begitu saja keluar jendela mobil hingga hancur saat terlimpis oleh ban mobil yang lewat. Dia harus membuang semua hal yang bisa membuat Toneri mengetahui keberadaannya bahkan sebelum ia berangkat tadi, Hinata sudah mengambil semua uangnya di bank karena ia tidak akan menggunakan atm itu lagi karena bisa-bisa Toneri mengetahui keberadaannya.

Yugao. Wanita itu benar-benar menepati janjinya bahkan hanya dalam waktu lima jam semua surat-suratnya sudah selesai. Di dalam surat perijinan itu tertulis bahwa Hinata akan tinggal di Bali selama lima belas tahun sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan dan jika nanti dia berubah pikiran mungkin dia akan pindah kewarganegaraan saja sekalian.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerja Yugao. Yugao memberikan dua buah surat kepada Sasuke, dimana surat pertama adalah surat asil yang di buat Toneri dan surat kedua adalah surat yang Yugao buat sama persis seperti asli namun berbeda isi jika lebih diperhatikan lagi bahkan yang menandatangi surat yang Hinata berikan kepada Toneri adalah tanda tangan Yugao sebenarnya.

"Bagaimana menurut mu?" tanya Yugao dan merangkul Sasuke dari belakang lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Bagus." Yugao menyeringai.

"Aku pintar bukan."

"Hn."

 **Cklek!**

Sasuke dan Yugao mendongkkan kepalanya dan melihat kearah pintu, dimana nyonya besar Uchiha sedang menatap mereka tajam.

"Wanita licik!"

Yugao melepaskan rangkulannya dan berjalan dengan tenang menuju sofa yang ada di ruang Sasuke lalu duduk dengan nyaman disana.

"Hi nyonya." sapa Yugao tanpa sopan santun dan jangan lupakan seringainya yang membuat Mikoto naik darah melihatnya.

"Jadi ini alasan mu meninggalkan Naruto dirumah sakit seorang diri Sasuke?!" bentak Mikoto marah.

"Sudahlah ibu jangan bahas ini lagi, aku sudah izin tadi dan aku akan pulang secepatnya setelah rapat yang sebentar lagi akan di mulai selesai." sahut Sasuke malas.

Mikoto mendengus kesal mendengarnya, "Pantas saja tadi Itachi terus menghubungi anak buahnya untuk mengawasi seseorang, ternyata dugaanku benar, kau kembali ke Jepang dan membuat hidup kedua putraku menjadi terancam!"

Yugao menaikan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti lalu melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada seperti layaknya bos. Sasuke mendengus geli melihat sikap Yugao, wanita itu selalu terlihat tenang maka dari itu Yugao selalu bisa berpikir jernih dan licik.

Yugao berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Sasuke untuk sebentar.

"Aku yakin kau bisa mengurus sisanya kan Sasuke?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

Yugao tersenyum tulus untuk pertama kalinya kepada Sasuke dan Mikoto membuat Mikoto terdiam melihatnya karena dia juga bisa membedakan mana senyum tulus dan tidak.

"Aku minta maaf kepada Nyonya karena aku telah menganggu kehidupan kedua putra anda, sungguh aku menyesalinya dan mulai saat ini aku tidak akan lagi muncul di hadapan mu dan putra-putra mu." katanya getir lalu berojigi 90' kepada Mikoto sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang Sasuke.

Mikoto mendengus seraya membuang muka sedangkan Sasuke memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ibu tahu siapa yang telah menyumbangkan ginjalnya untuk kak Itachi?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Mikoto.

"Tidak memangnya ada apa?" sahut Mikoto acuh tak acuh.

"Ibu tahu, Yugao memang terlihat seperti gadis licik dan juga misterius tapi dengan sikapnya yang begitu, Yugao telah berhasil melindungi dirinya sendiri. Yugao bersembunyi di panti asuhan karena dia takut ayahnya akan menjual dirinya ke pada para pria hidung belang seperti nasib ibunya yang mati bunuh diri setelah di jamah lima pria sekaligus dan setelah beberapa bulan di panti asuhan, ia mendapat kabar ayahnya meninggal akibat tertembak saat berusaha melarikan diri dari kejaran polisi.

Yugao melakukan berbagaicara untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri dan awal dari semua itu ia berlatih ilmu bela diri dan belajar yang rajin. Awal pertemuannya dengan kak Itachi pun karena saat itu aku mengajaknya kerumah, itulah kali pertama dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang pria, dia tidak percaya cinta karena ia takut akan berakhir sama seperti ibunya tapi kak Itachi berbeda dan disaat ia percaya apa itu cinta, ibu datang memisahkan mereka seperti ibu memisahkan aku dengan Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak karena baru kali ini ia bercerita sangat panjang tapi biarlah untuk kali ini saja dia bercerita karena dia sudah sangat jengah dengan sikap ibunya yang membuat hati anak-anaknya terluka.

"Ginjal kak Itachi memang sudah rusak satu dan penjahat itu malah semakin menambahnya parah dengan menusuk ginjal itu. Saat itu kak Itachi sedang menolong seorang nenek yang di copet dan kebetulan Yugao lewat dan menolong kak Itachi tapi ibu malah menyalahkan Yugao bahkan menampar Yugao dengan sangat keras. Yugao meminta bantuanku untuk memberikan salah satu ginjalnya kepada kak Itachi tanpa ibu ketahui lalu setelahnya ia pergi ke Amerika untuk menjadi CIA namun tak lama karena kondisi fisiknya yang tidak baik sebab hanya memiliki satu ginjal."

"Yugao telah banyak membantuku bu termasuk masalah yang saat ini aku hadapi." lanjutnya membuat Mikoto bungkam dan di liputi rasa bersalah.

Yugao keluar dari gedung perusahaan Sasuke dan menghentikan taksi yang lewat. Yugao masuk ke dalam taksi dan menyembutkan alamat yang akan dia tuju yaitu bandara Narita karena dia akan menyusul Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih untuk perjanjiannya tuan Otshutsuki." ucap Sasuke dengan seringainya.

Toneri menatap Sasuke kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya penuh amarah. Isi perjanjian itu mengatakan bahwa 100% saham milik Toneri akan menjadi milik Sasuke jika Toneri tidak mau melepaskan kerja sama perusahaannya dengan anak perusahaan Sasuke yang hampir ada di setiap wilayah Asia bahkan Amerika.

Dan memang benar hampir semua anak perusahaan Sasuke yang ada di luar Jepang sudah berkerja sama dengan perusahaan Toneri dikarenakan Sasuke belum tahu siapa ketua Otshu Group dan Toneri berniat menjatuhkan perusahaannya secara perlahan melalui akar terlebih dahulu.

Dan di dalam surat perjanjian itu sudah di tanda tangani oleh Sasuke dan Toneri. Sasuke benar-benar geli saat Toneri dengan lantang menujukkan surat perjanjiannya kepada Sasuke soal Sasuke akan memberinya saham sebesar 80% jika mereka berkerja sama lalu Sasuke meminta Toneri untuk membaca ulang isi surat perjanjian itu yang ternyata sudah di rubah oleh Yugao.

"Kenichi!" panggil Toneri kepada seketarisnya.

"Ha'i." sahut Kenichi.

"Urus semuanya." ujar Toneri kemudian keluar dari dalam ruang rapat dengan raut wajah yang malu dan kesal.

Fugaku tersenyum bangga kepada Sasuke begitu juga dengan Minato yang ikut hadir dalam rapat ini bersama Kurama dan Karin, sebenarnya malam ini mereka sedang rapat besar antar perusahaan yang sedang menjalin kerja sama untuk mencari solusi menghadapi krisis ekonomi begitu juga dengan perusahaan Otshu Group tapi malam ini perusahaan itu dibuat malu oleh ketuanya sendiri.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan lagi rapatnya, mohon maaf atas keributan yang baru saja terjadi." ujar Sakura sambil berojigi kepada semua pemimpin perusahaan yang hadir bersama seketaris mereka.

Setelah rapat selesai, Sasuke datang menghampiri Minato yang sedang naik lift sendiri tanpa di temani kedua anaknya.

"Selamat malam ayah." sapa Sasuke ramah kepada ayah mertuanya.

"Malam." sahut Minato tak kalah ramah.

"Ayah?"

"Ya?"

"Naruto masuk rumah sakit, kalau sempat datanglah berkunjung."

"..."

"Dia merindukan ayah."

"Akan aku usahakan."

 **Ting!**

Pintu lift terbuka dan Minato keluar lebih dulu.

Sasuke menghela napas dan ikut keluar dari dalam lift karena kini tujuannya adalah rumah sakit, ayah dan ibunya juga pasti akan berkunjung begitu juga dengan Itachi dan kedua kakak iparnya. Tinggal bagaimana caranya agar Minato merasa simpati kepada putrinya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

Minato duduk diam di dalam mobilnya sambil memperhatikan gedung-gedung tinggi dari balik jendela mobil. "Kita akan langsung pulang pak?" tanya sopir pribadi keluarga Namikaze.

"Kita kerumah sakit terlebih dahulu." jawab Minato.

Sopir itu mengangguk mengerti dan memutar balik mobil menuju jalan kearah rumah sakit.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit, Minato hanya bisa melihat Naruto dari balik cela pintu yang sedang tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon Itachi yang tidak lucu sama sekali, selain Itachi, Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Karin dan Kurama juga ada.

Minato menundukkan pandangannya kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan pintu ruang inap Naruto. _Naruto baik-baik saja,_ pikirnya lega.

Minato kembali pulang kerumahnya bersama sopirnya.

"Pak ponsel bapak tertinggal di dalam mobil." kata pak sopir seraya menyerahkan ponsel milik Minato yang tertinggal didalam mobilnya.

Minato menoleh kebelakang dan mengambil ponselnya yang di sodorkan sopir, "Hm terima kasih." ucapnya kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamarnya namun sebelum itu ia kembali melirik kearah pintu kamar Naruto dan menghela napas untuk sejenak sebelum kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya.

 **Cklek.**

Minato membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat kamarnya gelap dan hening. Kini rumahnya terasa sepi. Tidak ada Kushina, Sara, Kurama, Karin dan juga Naruto. Bayang-bayang Kurama kecil sedang berlari kearahnya bersama Kushina terlintas setelah ia menekan tombal saklar lampu disisi pintu.

Kurama memeluk kakinya erat sambil teriak memanggilnya ayah dan Kushina menarik Kurama dan menggelitiki Kurama hingga Kurama tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Semuanya terjadi di dalam kamar ini.

Minato berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk disana. Bayangan Kushina sedang membuka tirai jendela membuatnya tersenyum kecil lalu bayangan sosok Sara muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi sambil mengatakan bahwa air hangat telah siap untuk ia membersihkan diri.

Minato menudukkan pandangannya lalu melihat bayangan tangan kecil dan putih memegang kedua tangannya yang ada di lutut. Naruto kecil menatapnya penuh harap bahwa Minato akan menggendongnya tapi Minato dengan cepat menyingkar tangan mungil itu dan mendorong tubuh Naruto kuat hingga gadis itu terjatuh di lantai. Itu adalah bayangan saat Naruto berusia empat tahun.

Minato berjalan menuju _walk in closet_ dan bayangan Kushina sedang memilihkan jas untuknya kembali teringat olehnya lalu Kushina membuka lemari khusus miliknya dan bertanya gaun apa yang cocok untuknya malam ini.

Minato menyentuh lemari itu pelan dan mengusapnya karena lemari itu sudah sangat lama tidak ia buka. Lemari dimana khusus gaun-gaun dan pakaian Kushina. Digesernya pelan pintu tersebut dan melihat isi lemari itu bukan lagi berisi gaun atau pakaian santai milik Kushina melainkan boneka-boneka besar, kado-kado yang sangat banyak, robot-robotan dan mobil-mobilan.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya pelan sambil menyentuh salah satu kado yang terletak paling atas di dekat boneka lalu diambilnya.

 _ **Untuk tuan putri kesayangan kaa-san.**_

Itulah tulisan yang ada di datas kado dan karena penasaran Minato membuka kado tersebut dan melihat sepasang sepatu mungil berwarna merah muda berbulu dan terlihat sangat lucu.

Minato terdiam melihat kado itu lalu di lihatnya ada sepucuk surat di dalam kotak dibawah sepatu.

 _Suamiku apakah kini putriku sudah berusia satu tahun? Apakah dia sangat imut dan lucu? Oh pasti dia imut sekalikan?_

 _Terimakasih anata, karena kamu sudah menjaganya dan menyayanginya sepuh hati, aku tahu bahwa diriku saat ini sudah tidak bersama kalian lagi dan tolong berikan setiap kado ini kepada anak-anak kita setiap hari ulang tahun mereka, agar mereka tahu kalau aku sangat menyayangi mereka meski ak sudah tidak bersama dengan mereka lagi._

 _Maafkan keegoisan ku yang harus membuat mu bersedih tapi ketahuilah bahwa setiap ibu ingin melalukan apapun untuk anaknya meski harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menyelamatkan hidup anaknya._

 _Tolong mengerti diriku, sayangani dirinya seperti dirimu yang menyayangiku._

 _Arigatou anata_

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya setelah membaca sepucuk surat itu kemudian ia melihat kado yang berada didekat robot dan mobil mainan tertulis untuk Kurama, ulang tahun yang ke tujuh.

Setelah dilihatnya dan ia perhatikan, ternyata kado-kado itu hanya ada sampai usia anak-anaknya menginjak usia dua puluh tahun.

Minato mengambil kado untuk Naruto yang urutan yang ketujuh belas tahun, di bukanya dan di lihatnya ada sepucuk surat dari dalam sana.

 _Otanjoubi omedetto Naruto-chan!_

 _Ah ibu senang sekali karena kau sudah berulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas, happy sweat seventeen sayangnya. Apa kau mengadakan pesta bersama teman-teman mu hm? Ah kalau ia buatlah semeriah mungkin dan berbahagialah sayang karena kalau kau bahagia maka ibumu ini pasti akan bahagia._

 _Nah ngomong-ngomong gimana kabar mu dan ayah mu? Apa mereka baik kalau ia syukurlah, ibu senang mengetahuinya dan oh ya apa ayah mu tetap sama seperti dulu? Kalau pulang kerja langsung tidur tanpa lepas baju atau sepatu? Ckckck dia memang tidak berubah dan katakan pada ayah mu jangan makan ramen terus!_

 _Oh tuhan aku pernah mendengar bahwa ayah dan anak perempuannya itu pasti memiliki sifat yang sama dan apakah kau juga suka makan ramen? Oh ya ampun, Naruto ingat kau boleh makan ramen tapi jangan lupakan makan sayur karena aku tahu ayah mu tidak suka makan sayur. Tidak seperti kakak mu yang mirip dengan ibu selalu makan sayur tapi sayang apakah kakak mu itu tumbuh menjadi pria yang ramah seperti ayah mu atau cool kayak aktor-aktor di tv? Tapi menurut ibu ya lebih kerenan kalau cool, jadi gadis-gadis akan terpesona kepadanya kyaaaaaa ibu sangat senang membayangkannya hahahahaha..._

 _Haaa... Andai ibu masih bersama kalian pasti saat ini kita akan membuat banyak kekacauan dirumah dan berusaha mencari gadis yang cocok untuk kakak mu iya sayang? Naruto jaga kakak mu baik-baik ya jangan sampai gadis berhati nenek sihir mendekatinya! Ibu akan selalu mendukung mu ganbatte!_

 **.**

 **.**

Minato terjatuh terduduk di lantai sambil menangis tersedu membaca surat itu. Jangankan untuk makan sayur bahkan Naruto jarang sekali ia ijinkan untuk makan sehingga tubuh anak bungsunya itu kurus seperti orang kurang gizi. Naruto selalu ketakutan saat melihatnya apalagi saat bertatapan dengannya. Naruto tidak pernah keluar rumah bahkan dia telah menjual Naruto kepada keluarga Uchiha agar ia mendapatkan banyak keuntungan di dalam kerja sama bersama Uchiha.

Ayah macam apa dirinya. Disaat banyak ayah di luar sana yang berusaha menjaga anak gadisnya baik-baik, malah dirinya menyiksa putrinya sendiri dan menjualnya dengan alasan perjodohan.

Dan Kushina telah berpesan kepadanya untuk menjaga Naruto tapi apa yang dia lakukan?

Minato menangis dengan tubuh bersandari di dinding lemari.

 **...**

Sasuke sedikit merasa heran dengan sikap Naruto karena sejak kepulangan keluarganya, Naruto menjadi diam dan tidak bersuara bahkan saat ia berbicara dan bertanya, Naruto hanya diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela napas kemudian duduk di kursi disamping ranjang, "Ada apa dengan mu Naruto? Kenapa ku terus diam tanpa bicara kepadaku dan kenapa kaki mu bisa terluka seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke namun Naruto hanya diam dan membalikkan badannya memunggungi Sasuke.

" _Jangan berpikiran negatif Naruto, sebelum bertindak bodoh cobalah kau bertanya terlebih dahulu kepada Sasuke dan mendengarnya semua cerita mu, aku yakin wanita itu bukan wanita yang baik. Kalau Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya bahkan telah memiliki anak, dia pasti akan memperjuangkan wanita dan anak itu dengan sungguh-sugguh dan bukan malah menikahi mu."_

Naruto kembali memikirkan perkataan Gaara sore tadi namun ia masih merasa enggan untuk bicara dan memilih diam, tanpa peduli kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang mengulus kepalanya lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya.

"Tidurlah dan istirahatlah karena aku tahu kau pasti lelah." kata Sasuke lembut seraya menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh Naruto kemudian ikut naik ke atas ranjang dan tidur disamping Naruto yang membuat gadis bermata biru itu sangat kaget apalagi saat tangan besar dan hangat Sasuke memeluk dirinya.

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku akan tidur di sofa karena itu tidak nyaman sama sekali." bisik Sasuke tepat ditelinganya sambil membenar selimut agar menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya untuk tertidur tapi sangat sulit dan setelah cukup lama, Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbalik agar bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Di peluknya erat dan diciumnya aroma maskulin yang menempel pada tubuh Sasuke yang selalu mampu membuatnya nyaman dan tidur dengan tenang.

Dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya, ah tidak dia tidak tidur sama sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback on**

"Kak Sasuke itu kunang-kunangnya!" seru Naruto riang melihat kunang-kunang yang terbang di dekat danau buatan.

Sasuke melihatnya dan berusaha untuk menangkap kunang-kunang itu dengan kedua tangan yang kosong namun ternyata tak mudah tapi demi melihat senyum gadis kecil bermata biru itu Sasuke rela lari sana sini sambil mendengarkan teriakan Naruto.

"Kakak itu kak, eh kesana kak kunang-kunangnya!"

Naruto melompat-lompat keatas demi mendapatkan kunang-kunang yang hingga di rating pohon, Naruto melihat tumupukan batu karang yang di susun rapi di dekat pohon, i menaiki tumpukan batu karang berwarna putih itu dan berusaha menjangkau kunang-kunang.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto, cukup terkejut dan dengan cepat menghampiri Naruto apalagi saat tubuh Naruto oleh ke kanan karena kunang-kunangnya kembali terbang.

"Naruto!" seru Sasuke dan menangkap tubuh Naruto namun tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batu hingga Naruto tepat jatuh kepelukannya dengan selamat kepalanya membentur batu karang yang sedikit runcing.

 **Bruuukkk...**

"Awww..." Naruto meringis pelan dan menyikir dari pelukkan Sasuke.

"Kakak kenapa tidur." ujar Naruto sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Sasuke pelan.

"Kakak." panggilnya lagi dan kepala Sasuke miring ke kiri sehingga Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas, darah segar mengalir dari kepala Sasuke.

"Kakak!" teriaknya histeris melihat darah.

Naruto menangis dan berusaha membangunkan Sasuke tapi Sasuke tak kunjung bangun. Dengan susah payah Naruto membopong tubuh Sasuke di punggungnya meski tidak mudah karena tubuh Sasuke sangat berat di tubuh mungilnya.

"Kakak jangan tinggalin Naruto kak hiks... Kakak..." Naaruto terisak sambil berjalan menuju pintu masuk rumah.

"Ayaaaah..." panggil Naruto saat dia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah.

Seluruh mata tamu undangan langsung tertuju kearah pintu masuk dan melihat Naruto membawa Sasuke dengan kepala berlumurah darah.

"Ya tuhan Sasuke!" seru Mikoto histeris melihat keadaan Sasuke. Fugaku, Minato dan Mikoto dengan cepat menghampiri keduanya didepan pintu masuk rumah.

"Ayah kak Sasuke jatuh saat meluk Naruto." ujar Naruto disela isak tangisnya.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil dan mengelus pipi Naruto lembut, "Tak apa sayang." ucapnya lembut kemudian Fugaku mengambil tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya.

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" seru Minato namun ia melirik Naruto yang masih menangis.

Di tariknya kasar lengan Naruto bahkan Naruto tak sanggup untuk mengikuti langkah kaki ayahnya yang begitu lebar bahkan ia sempat terjatuh saat menaiki anak tangga dan di seret Minato hingga ke kamar.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan turun! Anak sialan!" bentak Minato kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto mausk ke dalam kamar dan di kuncinya pintu kamar Naruto dari luar tanpa peduli kalau Naruto menggedor-gedor pintu kamar sambil memanggil nama Sasuke.

 **...**

"Sepertinya putra ibu mengalami amnesia ringan dan ingtannya akan kembali dengan sendirinya nanti jadi jangan khawatir.." kata dokter setelah memeriksa Sasuke yang baru saja sadar.

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti dan sedikit berbincang dengan dokter akan keadaan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri ia terlihat linglung dan hanya berdiam diri di tempat tidurnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah jendela kamar yang memperlihatkan cahaya matahari yang masuk dan burung-burung terbang kesana kemari dan salah satunya masuk ke dalam kamar dan bertengker di atas lutut Sasuke yang di tutupi selimut.

Burng itu berbadan kecil dan berwarna biru muda. Sesekali kepala burung itu menoleh sana sini kemudian menatap Sasuke lama. Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh burung tersebut tapi burung itu telah lebih dulu terbang keluar dari dalam ruangan inapnya.

"Kunang-kunang." gumamnya pelan.

"Nah Sasuke cepat sembuh ya sayang karena hari Rabu nanti kakek mu akan menjemput mu." ujar Mikoto sambil duduk di kursi sambil mengaduk-aduk mangkuk berisi bubur untuk Sasuke.

"Jemput?" beo Sasuke pelan.

"Iya sayang, oh ya ampun ibu lupa kalau kamu amnesia ringan, nanti kakek mu yang di Amerika datang untuk menjemput mu, kau harus menemani kakek ya kasihan kakek sendirian disana." ujar Mikoto lembut sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke.

"Hn iya." sahut Sasuke.

' _Naru.'_ batin Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Yeeeeeeeeee hari ini usia ku genap 18 tahun. Makasih yang udah ngasih ucapan dan terima kasih kepada teman-temanku yang sudah memberikan aku kado untukku, aku sangat terharu, aku pikir kalian lupa hiks...hiks... dan makasih untuk kak Nona Tira yang selalu ada untukku, aku sayang kakak dan mencintai mu kak Saranghae! Tapi tenang aja kak, aku masih normal kok HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... #Plak!**

 **Inget kak SARANGHAE! SARANGHAE!**

 **Oke baiklah dengan ini aku mengumumkan bahwa aku akan hiatus dalam waktu yang tidak dapat diprediksikan kapan akan kembali menulis tapi untuk fanfic Arigatou ini akan saya tamatkan dalam waktu dekat dan jangan lupa baca juga "Ibu Tiri Vs Anak Tiri"**

 **Oke thanks yang udah baca dan oh ya follow akun wattpad ku ya, disana banyak tulisan ku yang aku post di ffn dan ada juga yang orginal karatker.**

 **Okeh sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan**

 **Facebook : Bella Ramadanti**

 **Ig : bellamitsuki**

 **Pin : 5385526D**


	10. Harap Dibaca

Pemberitahuan untuk semua pembaca karya Mitsuki, tulisan ini Mitsuki post di semua fanfic SFN Mitsuki. Harap di baca dan di pahami apa yang aku maskud.

Pertama-tama aku ucapkan Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca karya-karya Mitsuki apalagi kalau meninggalkan reviews.

Oh ya disini aku ingin menegaskan sesuatu dan ini adalah komentar dari salah satu orang membaca fanfic SFN karyaku.

 **Miris**

 **Mending ini temanya nggak usah Islami mbak. Nggak cocok. Ya Allah ampunilah mereka yang meghalalkan agama-Mu demi yang haram lagi dilaknat oleh agama-Mu. Miris anak muda kekinian**

 **Nauzubillah min dzalik. Anak muda kekinian menggunakan agama asalkan pair yaoi mereka dianggap halal disisi agama. Naruto mau dijadikan fem masih toh tokohnya Naruto?**

Tidak semua orang suka pair SasuSaku, SasuHina, NaruHina, NaruSaku dan lainnya. Dan banyak pecinta Naruto menjadi musuh atau malah bertengkar dikarenakan pair yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka sukai.

Aku sudah pernah menulis fanfic ISLAMI di SasuSaku dan NaruHina dan hasilnya baik, banyak yang suka.

Maksudku menulis fanfic islami di SasuFemNaru karena tokoh Naruto itu menjadi wanita bukan laki-laki kalau versi ceweknya mungkin di sebut sebagai Naruko tapi ada juga yang tidak suka dengan Naruko.

Aku ingin berdakwah disini mangkanya aku tulis fanfic Islami di pari SasuFemNaru bukan SasuNaru kalau SasuNaru baru Yaoi.

Aku tidak punya maksud apapun kecuali berdakwah dengan menulis fanfic Islami SFN.

Aku yakin hampir kalian semua yang ada di FFN pasti jarang ketemu bacaan yang Islami. Selalu baca Romance, Drama, Family, Gore, Action, Fantasy DLL.

Aku juga menulis di Romace DKK tapi sesekali aku akan menulis Islami untuk kalian dan menyelipkan beberapa informasi yang belum kalian ketahui atau yang sudah kalian ketahui.

Aku ingin hati kalian damai saat membaca fanfic Islami karena aku akui, saat aku membaca sebuah cerita Islami hatiku terasa damai seolah masuk ke dalam cerita dan membawa suasana baru seolah hari esok harus menjadi lebih baik.

Aku tidak melarang kalian untuk membaca fanfic Romance dan lainnya kok.

Ketika kalian membaca pasti kalian menghayal iyakan?

Lalu saat ada adegan dewasa kalian pasti membayangkannya kan?

Aku juga seperti itu aku juga sering baca rating M tapi di sisi lain aku berpikir itu tidaklah baik bagi pikiran kita karena secara tidak langsung itu sangat memperngaruhi kita agar bisa merasakan apa itu sex. Benar atau tidak?

Di dalam fanfic islami tidak ada adegan dewasa alias M itu.

Hubungan intim di dalam Islam itu punya cara. Malam pertama ada baiknya sholat sunah 2 rakaat terlebih dahulu lalu saling memuji satu sama lain agar merasa nyaman satu sama lain dan menciptakan suasana romantis lalu suami mendoakan istrinya lalu mencium dahi istrinya dan sebelum berhubungan badan ada baiknya suami mengucapkan basmalah agar setan tidak ikut serta dalam berhubungan intim karena malaikat juga akan pergi saat kalian melakukan hal tersebut karena malaikat merasa malu melihatnya.

Maka dari itu aku menuliskan fanfic islami, aku ingin kalian tahu seperti apa rumah tangga islami, hubungan antara anak dan orang tua dan seperti apa pernikahan yang di dasari cinta kepada Allah.

Jangan menjudge seseorang kalau tidak tahu maksud orang tersebut.

Jadi ini terakhir kalinya aku menegaskan bahwa aku menulis fanfic Islami SFN bukan maksud untuk YAOI tapi berdakwah.

Jika aku menemukan komentar seperti itu lagi aku akan menghentikan fanfic itu agar tidak di update lagi karena aku terlalu malas untuk menanggapi hal yang seperti ini lagi.


	11. Chapter 10

Naruto membuka kedua matanya saat kelisan masa lalu kembali berputar di dalam ingatannya dan sekarang dia ingat kejadian itu lagi setelah cukup lama ia lupakan.

Sasuke adalah teman pertamanya dan yang terluka karena dirinya.

Di gerakkannya pelan telapak tangannya untuk menyentuh dahi Sasuke dan disingkirkannya rambut emo yang menutupi sebagian wajah Sasuke sehingga ia dapat melihat bekas luka yang ada di dahi Sasuke.

Di elusnya pelan bekas luka itu bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Seberapa banyak orang yang terluka karena dirinya? Ia terus bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri sehingga ia bingung dan diam karena tidak ada jawabannya.

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan elusan lembut di dahinya dan melihat Naruto sudah terbangun dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Kak Sasuke." panggilnya lirih.

"Hn."

"Aku yang membuat luka ini." ucapnya sendu dan masih mengelus luka Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto dari dahinya dan di genggamnya erat. "Aku tahu." sahutnya lembut. "Kata ibukku, aku terluka karena menyelamatkan seorang gadis kecil." lanjutnya. "Dari mana ibu mu tahu?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "CCTV yang ada di rumah mu." jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa kakak pergi dan gak mau main lagi sama Naru?" tanya Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Apa karena aku sudah melukai kakak?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku pergi keluar negeri beberapa hari setelah dirawat rumah sakit dan ibu memberitahu ku kenapa aku bisa di rumah sakit. Aku amnesia ringan dan aku tidak ingin pusing memikirkan hal yang sudah terjadi, maka dari itu aku melupakan semuanya karena tidak penting tapi satu hal yang aku lupakan sehingga aku menyesalinya."

"Apa?"

"Gadis kecil bermata biru yang berlari ditengah malam hanya untuk mencari kunang-kunang, aku selalu berusaha untuk mengingatnya sehingga kepala ku terasa berdenyut sakit, aku pasrah dan melupakan hal tersebut karena aku yakin kalau seseorang yang berusaha aku ingat namanya dan wajahnya belum tentu akan mengingat diriku."

Setetes air mata Naruto akhirnya meluncur begitu saja dari sudut matanya karena mendengarkan penjelasan Sasuke. "Maafkan aku." ucap Sasuke pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Apakah kakak mencintai wanita lain dan terpaksa menikah denganku?"

"Aku memang mencintai wanita lain dan terpaksa menikah dengan mu tapi setelah mengetahui semua tentang mu, aku berusaha untuk bisa menghibur mu, ku rasa aku mulai mengerti akan dirimu. Aku tidak tahu Naruto, karena perasaan itu muncul begitu saja di dalam hatiku."

"Apakah kakak mempunyai anak dari wanita yang kakak cintai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuat Sasuke melonggarkan pelukkannya dan menatap dua manik biru di hadapanya. "Apa maksud mu?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sasuke. "Aku melihat kakak masuk ke resto tradisional bersama dengan wanita cantik dan anaknya dan wanita itu mencium kakak lalu memanggil kakak ayah untuk anaknya."

Sasuke mendengus sebal karena menyadari kesalahannya kemudian ia menarik pelan ujung dagu Naruto dengan ibu jarinya untuk kembali menatapnya. "Lihat aku." titahnya dan gadis itu menurut saja.

"Wanita itu memang wanita yang aku cintai di masa lalu tapi dia mengkhinati diriku dengan berselingkuh dengan orang yang aku cintai kemudian ia menghilang begitu saja. Dan setelah beberapa tahun, dia pun kembali untuk menghancurkan kehidupan rumah tangga kita dan perusahaan yang sudah aku bangun dengan susah payah atas perintah orang yang sudah menghamilinya dengan memanfaatkan putrinya yang wanita itu asuh dan wanita itu takut kalau pria itu akan memisahkan dirinya dengan anaknya maka dari itu dia melakukan semua itu dan aku mengikuti permainannya karena aku juga sedang membuat rencana untuk menghancurkan orang itu."

"Jadi kakak gak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan dia?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Apa karena melihat itu kau jadi melukai dirimu sendiri dan merusak foto pernikahan kita?" tanya Sasuke membuat Naruto menundukkan pandangannya dengan melihat kearah dada Sasuke dan meremas pelan kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan memeluk Naruto erat. "Jangan lakukan hal itu lagi sayang, karena aku tidak mau melihat mu lagi terluka, jika kau merasa resah atau punya masalah jangan lukai dirimu tapi berceritalah kepadaku, aku suami mu bukan orang lain." ujar Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto lembut.

"Maaf." ucap Naruto lirih.

"Sudah jangan kau pikirkan lagi karena semuanya telah selesai, wanita itu dan putrinya sudah pergi jauh karena ingin mencari aman dari pria itu dan kau tahu siapa yang membantuku? Dia adalah wanita yang kak Itachi sukai."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mendongkkan kepalanya untuk menatap kedua manik hitam Sasuke.

"Iya namanya Yugao, percintaan mereka itu cukup rumit."

"Kenapa rumit?"

"Pokoknya rumit entar kamu tahu sendiri." Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kak."

"Hn."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku ya?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu Naruto."

"Janji?"

"Janji." Naruto tersenyum kemudian dengan susah payah, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas membuat pria itu terdiam dan menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab sama sekali dan memilih untuk diam memandangi wajah Naruto. Naruto yang di pandangi oleh Sasuke merasa tidak enak karena sudah mencium pria itu tanpa izin.

"Ma–"

Sebelum Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik tengkuk Naruto dan memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir mungil Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto terdiam dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak.

Naruto pikir hanya akan ada ciuman singkat tapi nyatanya tidak, Sasuke mengemut bibir bawah dan atasnya secara bergantian kemudian berusaha memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Naruto dan bergulat disana sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan mengikuti permainan Sasuke hingga tanpa sengaja dia menggerakan lututnya hingga mengenai milik Sasuke membuat pria itu menggeram tertahan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Ada apa kak?" tanya Naruto polos saat Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya kembali dan melihat tatapan polos Naruto membuat dirinya yang di bawah sana ingin bangkit dan menerkam.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi polos seperti itu Naruto." ucap Sasuke pelan karena menahan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menyentuh Naruto karena dia tahu istrinya itu sedang terluka.

"Polos." beo pelan sambil mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke.

"Ugh!" Sasuke menggeram pelan saat kaki Naruto kembali menyentuh dirinya. Naruto itu pura-pura polos atau memang sangat polos sih?! Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menatap manik Naruto tajam tapi Naruto hanya diam memandanginya. "Wajah kakak merah." ujar Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pipi dan rahang Sasuke. Sasuke menggeram pelan karena Naruto mengelus wajahnya.

Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto dan mencium bibir merah muda dan mungil itu penuh gairah sedangkan sebelah tangannya sudah menyurup ke dalam selimut dan ke dalam baju Naruto untuk mengelus punggung mungil itu.

 **Cklek!**

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget dan melepaskan ciumannya kemudian melihat kearah pintu dimana Minato sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil melihat kearah mereka.

"Ayah." ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ekhem." Minato berdehem pelan seraya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah menutup pintu itu kembali. "Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?! Putriku itu masih kecil!" ujarnya tegas kemudian duduk di sofa.

Sasuke hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri kemudian membenarkan posisinya dengan duduk kemudian turun dari atas ranjang begitu juga dengan Naruto tapi Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat dengan menggendong Naruto menuju sofa karena dia tahu Naruto belum bisa berjalan karena kakinya yang terluka.

"Selamat pagi ayah." sapa Sasuke sambil menurunkan Naruto di sofa.

"Hm." Minato mengangguk pelan.

Naruto menundukkan pandangannya karena tidak berani untuk menatap ayahnya secara langsung dan sepertinya Sasuke akan maksud kedatangan Minato maka dari itu ia izin untuk membeli sarapan dan meninggalkan ayah dan anak itu untuk berbicara dan semoga saja Minato menyadari kesalahannya.

Minato berdiri dan pindah untuk duduk disamping Naruto yang masih senantiasa menundukkan kepalanya. Minato tersenyum miris melihat Naruto yang tampak ketakutan melihatnya.

Minato menyentuh pundak gadis itu pelan dan membuat tubuh Naruto tegang seketika dan Minato menyadari hal itu. Di pelukkan erat tubuh Naruto dan menangis membuat Naruto bingung karenanya tapi akhirnya Naruto membalas pelukkan ayahnya dan ikut menangis.

"Maafkan ayah Naruto." ucap Minato lirih di sela isak tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku ayah karena aku, ayah menderita." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ayahlah yang harusnya meminta maaf kepada mu karena ayah kau menderita. Ayah yang salah sayang."

Naruto menangis di dalam dekapan ayahnya dan Minato benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya. "Maafkan ayah Naruto." Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukkanya karena memang ia sangat merindukan pelukan seorang ayah dan ini pertama kalinya ia di peluk oleh ayahnya, impiannya sejak dulu kini telah terkabul.

"Ayah gak benci aku lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil melepaskan pelukkan ayahnya.

"Ayah tidak membenci mu sayang, tapi ayahlah yang egois kepadamu, ayah terus menyalahkan dirimu padahal itu bukan salah mu."

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena mendengarkan semuanya dari luar pintu. Akhirnya Minato menyadari kesalahannya. Sasuke menoleh saat suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya dan melihat Kurama dan Karin sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau ada di luar?" tanya Kurama.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menujukkan jendela kecil di pintu ruangan Naruto dengan ujung dagunya. Kurama dan Karin lantas melihat kearah jendela kecil itu dan melihat Minato dan Naruto berpelukkan.

Kurama menghela napas lega begitu juga dengan Karin lalu keduanya tersenyum. "Kak Kurama." panggil Karin pelan.

"Ya?" sahut Kurama pelan.

"Maaf kalau aku pernah membuat Naruto menderita dan menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian ibuku padahal ibuku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Naruto karena menganggap Naruto seperti anaknya sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapan lagi selain ibu tapi aku sadar bahwa sebenarnya aku memiliki kakak, ayah dan adik yang sayang kepada ku walaupun hanya tiri, maafkan aku."

Kurama tersenyum tipis kemudian menarik Karin ke dalam pelukkannya. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti." sahut Kurama. Karin mengangguk dan membalas pelukkan Kurama.

"Cari hotel gih kalau mau lanjut." celetuk Sasuke membuat Kurama melepaskan pelukkannya dan ingin rasanya menonjokkan Sasuke keras tapi adik iparnya itu malah menyeringai tipis kearahnya sedangkan Karin merona malu mendengarnya.

"Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau kalian memang punya ketertarikan satu sama lain." celetuk Itachi yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kurama berdehem pelan dan Karin semakin merona mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada pesat nih." ujar Mikoto menggoda keduanya.

"I-itu tidak mungkin kan kami saudara." ujar Karin pelan karena gugup.

Mikoto menyeringai kecil dan berdiri di antara Karin dan Kurama. "Kalian itu hanya saudara tiri tanpa ada hubungan darah, kalian beda ayah dan ibu jadi bisa lah menikah."

Kurama tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan Itachi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sudahlah bu nanti masak wajah mereka berdua." sahut Sasuke.

"Apa yang di katakan istriku benar. Kurama, Karin. Dari pada kalian hanya diam-diam saja, lebih baik di ungkapkan kalau tidak mau menyesal di waktu yang akan datang." sahut Fugaku dan keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" tanya Mikoto penasaran karena melihat mereka menunggu di luar.

"Ada paman Minato di dalam bu." jawab Sasuke.

"Minato? Apa yang dia lakukan?" tanya Mikoto tidak percaya bahkan suara terdengar sedikit keras membuat Fugaku menutup mulut istrinya itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan ayah dan ibunya yang seperti remaja jatih cinta, lihat saja sekarang Mikoto memerahi Fugaku yang menutup mulutnya sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam saja lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Mikoto membuat Mikoto terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tidak mau punya adik lagi karena aku tidak mau nanti kalau aku punya anak yang seumuran dengan adikku." celetuk Sasuke membuat Mikoto menonyor kepala Sasuke.

"Aku heran ngidam apa aku dulu hamil kamu Sas!" Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tomat setiap jam." timpal Itachi geli.

 **Cklek!**

Pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka dan sosok Minato keluar dari balik pintu.

"Aku pikir siapa ternyata kalian semua, ayo masuk." ajaknya sambil membuka pintu dengan lebar.

Semuanya tersenyum dan masuk satu persatu. "Okeh ayo kita sarapan bersama-sama karena aku sudah membawa banyak makanan!" seru Mikoto bersemangat karena memang dia membawa dua rantang makanan.

"Waaaaaah... Ibu benar-benar keren, Naruto sudah lapar sejak tadi." Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menatap dua rantang yang di bawa Itachi dan baru saja di letakkan di atas meja.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar nada ceria Naruto dan memandang gadis itu heran. "Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Mereka pun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu masak makanan kesukaan mu Naruto! Ramen!" seru Mikoto sambil membuka rantang berwarna hijau muda.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Asik!" serunya riang dan Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat Naruto yang terlihat begitu ceria karena itu artinya Naruto mulai terbuka kepada siapapun mulai sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka pasti datang." ujar Sasuke yang sejak tadi melihat Naruto resah karena hari ini adalah hari kelulusan Naruto. Naruto sejak tadi menunggu kedatangan Minato, Kurama dan Karin.

"Aku takut ayah tidak datang." ucapnya lirih.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto lembut. "Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." ujarnya meyakinkan Naruto. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Lulusan terbaik tahun ini dengan nilai tertinggi adalah..."

"Aku yakin itu kau." ujar Sasuke.

"Apanya yang yakin?" sahut Naruto bingung.

"Lulusan terbaik." jawab Sasuke.

"Tidak mungkin." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

Naruto terdiam dan melihat kearah mimbar dimana kepala sekolah sudah menunggunya disana sambil membawa piala yang cukup besar untuknya.

"Aku?" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Ayo cepat berdiri dan pergi sana." ujar Sasuke sambil menyuruh Naruto untuk berdiri.

Naruto pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju mimbar.

"Dimana Naruto?" tanya Minato dengan napas yang memburu akibat berlari menuju aula bersama kedua anaknya.

"Naruto menjadi lulusan terbaik tahun ini." ujar Sasuke memberitahukan sambil menujuk kearah mimbar.

Minato melihat kearah mimbar dan melihat Naruto sudah berdiri disana sambil memegang piala dan siap memberikan kata ucapan terima kasih.

"Konichiwa minna-san!" sapanya sambil melihat kearah semua orang yang berada di dalam aula hingga kedua maniknya terhenti kesatu arah dimana keluarganya telah berkumpul disana.

Naruto tersenyum lebar dan tertawa pelan melihat semua keluarganya datang bahkan kedua orang tua Sasuke dan kakak iparnya juga terlihat baru saja tiba.

"Pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru-guru yang sudah mengajariku selama ini dan memberiku banyak motivasi termasuk teman-teman yang selalu ada untukku dan menemani ku, hari-hari yang aku lewati menuju akhir kelas tiga sangat menyenangkan karena aku mulai belajar banyak hal tentang apa itu cinta, kasihan, takdir, keterbukaan, persahabatan dan keluarga. Aku benar-benar bahagia dan aku pun menyadari banyak hal tentang semua itu saat berada akhir kelas tiga ini dan aku tidak menyangka bisa menjadi lulusan terbaik padahal aku tidak pernah mengharapkannya karena harapanku untuk bisa selalu bahagia bersama keluargaku sudah terwujud."

Kedua mata Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca. Dan semua orang pun terdiam karena mereka sendiri tahu seperti apa Naruto di sekolah, Naruto adalah gadis introvert karena broken home.

"Aku mendapatkan cinta dan keluarga secara bersamaan walaupun jalan menuju mendapatkannya penuh liku tapi aku bahagia. Semua prestasiku ini kau persembahkan kepada keluargaku. Terutama kepada suami ku tercinta kak Sasuke dan ayahku."

Satu aula langsung heboh karena mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan sedangkan Sasuke hanya pasang wajah datarnya padahal di dalam hati dia benar-benar bahagia dan persetan dengan pihak sekolah yang tahu kalau Naruto sudah menikah.

Kedua pipi Naruto merona saat kedua manik Sasuke menatap kearahnya lalu seulas senyum terukir di bibir pria itu. "Arigatou gozaimasu minna-san!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Cieeeeeee yang tadi bilang suami tercintaaaa..." seru Itachi heboh dan terus saja menggoda Naruto sejak tadi.

Sekarang mereka berada di salah satu resto untuk merayakan kelulusan Naruto dengan makan-makan bersama.

Naruto merona malu dan menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal Itachi terus menggodanya.

"Bilang saja kalau kau iri aniki." celetuk Sasuke.

"Mangkanya cari pasangan Itachi." ujar Minato geli dan Itachi hanya nyengir kuda.

"Hey aku tidak iri hanya saja aku ini memang suka menggoda, memangnya kenapa?" ujar Itachi sinis lalu memukul kepala Sasuke pelan dengan sendok.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka?!" seru Sasuke kesal kepada Itachi.

"Ekhem!" Kurama berdehem pelan untuk menenangkan suasana membuat Itachi dan Sasuke berhenti saling memukul kepala.

"A-a-aku ingin memberitahu sesuatu kepada kalian semua." ujarnya gugup.

"Beritahu apa?" sahut Minato membuat kerja jantung Kurama semakin menggila.

"Ayah maafkan aku yang mencintai adik tiriku sendiri!" seru Kurama sambil membungkukkan badan kearah ayahnya.

Minato terdiam begitu juga dengan yang lainnya karena mereka menunggu reaksi Minato dan Naruto juga cukup kaget mendengar pernyataan kakaknya itu sedangkan Karin menundukkan kepalanya karena takut kalau ayah tirinya itu akan marah.

"Hahahahaha..." tawa Minato pecah membuat Kurama membenarkan posisi duduknya dan melihat kearah ayahnya yang tertawa lepas.

"Ternyata desas-desus di kantor itu benar." ujarnya setelah tertawa lepas. Karin semakin gugup. "Tidak apa aku setuju dengan hubungan kalian." Karin mendongkkan kepalanya dan menatap ayah tirinya itu tidak percaya.

"Ayah." ucap Kurama pelan. Minato memeluk Kurama yang duduk disampingnya. "Kalian boleh bersama dengan syarat setelah menikah tetaplah bersama ayah dirumah karena ayah tidak mau sendirian, kalian tahu sendiri kalau ayah ini sudah tua." ujar Minato seraya melepaskan pelukkannya.

Naruto tersenyum begitu juga dengan yang lain. "Terima kasih ayah!" Kurama memeluk ayahnya erat karena terlalu bahagia.

"Kau ingin membunuh ayah mu sendiri." ujar Minato sesak karena Kurama terlalu erat memeluknya.

"Ma-ma-maaf ayah!" Kurama melepaskan pelukanya dan tawa kembali terdengar di dalam ruangan VIP itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bersambung~**

 **Maaf pendek dan gaje.**

 **Untuk chapter yang akan datang adalah cerita tentang Gaara bersama keluarganya lalu pernikahan ulang Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan dengan pernikahan Kurama dan Karin kemudian cerita Itachi yang berusaha untuk kembali mendapatkan Yugao.**

 **Dan kisah bulan madu Sasuke dan Naruto, Kurama dan Karin akan di isi dengan berliburan di Bali dan segala cara mereka lakukan untuk menyatukan Itachi dan Yugao lalu kehadiran Toneri tiba-tiba merusak suasana atau tidak? Dan kekonyolan apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Tunggu di chapter yang akan datang sekaligus endingnya.**

 **Fanfic yang akan aku post dalam waktu dekat setelah tamat "Arigatou" adalah My Heart.**

My Heart

Rate : T

Pair : SasufemNaru

Genre : Angst . Drama

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Di paksa menikah dengan Sasuke, Naruto pikir kehidupannya akan lebih baik dan bahagia namun malah sebaliknya, ia tersiksa. Dan saat penyesalan itu datang semuanya sudah terlambat. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengakhiri hidupku sejak dulu jika kalian tidak menginginkanku?"

Dialog scane :

" **Naruto adalah cucu kesayangan Jiraya, jika kakek tua itu mati pasti semua kekayannya akan jatuh ke tangan Naruto, aku yakin itu meski mungkin nanti akan di bagi kepada Kurama atau Karin tapi akan lebih banyak kepada Naruto, selain itu aku bisa menjalin hubungan kerja sama dengan perusaha besar seperti NM Group bukankah dua perusahaan besar seharusnya bergabung?"**

" **Tuhan itu tidak ada dan karena agama banyak orang-orang di muka bumi ini berperang. Agama hanyalah sesuatu yang memisahkan kita satu sama lain agar tidak saling percaya."**

" **Allah memang tidak bisa kita lihat tapi kita bisa merasakan nikmat yang dia berikan karena apa yang kita usahakan selama ini juga ada campur tangan dari-Nya. Allah tahu kau sudah bersusah payah membangun perusahaan mu itu maka Dia pun membantu mu dengan mensukseskan apa yang kau usahakan karena Allah tidak akan merubah kehidupan seseorang jika ia tidak mau berusaha."**

" **Cinta. Hanya berjumlah lima huruf tapi mampu merubah pandangan hidup seseorang, apa aku benar?"**

" **Sasuke hanya mencintai ku bukan kau yang hanya gadis lemah!"**

" **Ku rasa aku tidak di takdirkan untuk bahagia."**

" **Apa salahku kepada kalian semua hingga kalian melakukan semua hal ini kepadaku?!"**

" **Jika aku pergi seperti dulu, mereka akan bahagia?"**

" **DIMANA NARUTO?!"**

" **Kau menyesal setelah dia pergi?"**

" **Ku rasa inilah akhir dari segalanya."**

" **Ku mohon bangunlah Naruto!"**

Cerita ini tidak mengandung SARA tapi hanya sebuah cerita Islami seperti pada umumnya dan di dalam fanfic ini kita akan melihat bagaimana Naruto meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa tuhan itu ada. Kalau tidak suka jangan di baca.

Insya Allah tahun depan aku akan menerbitkan buku pertama yang berisi mini novel dan di antaranya adalah fanfic-fanfic SasuFemNaru yang sudah aku rombak ulang dari nama-nama tokohnya serta beberapa alur cerita, mini novel ini adalah novel Islami karena memang FLP hanya menerima cerita bertema Islami. Untuk Fanfic yang telah aku rombak ulang adalah Pikachu Saranghae dan Sun Flowers untuk Arigatou akan menyusul atau My Heart nanti yak.

Okeh terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya-karya Mitsuki dan tahun depan beli buku karya Mitsuki ya biar Mitsuki semakin semangat nulisnya dan nanti kalau ketemu sama Mitsuki boleh minta tanda tangan kok khehehehe #PLAK!

Okeh sampai jumpa minnaaaaaaa


End file.
